


A Little Issue

by Cheeky_monkey, Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Drunk Sex, Erectile Dysfunction, F/M, Kidnapping, Naked Female Clothed Male, Prostitution, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sex on a table, Sexual Assault, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Tag As I Go, Therapy, War, dinner date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 98,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: General Hux has lost his mojo after the destruction of Star Killer Base. An unfortunate event connects him with a girl and, after a long string of awful events plagues her, he decides he will stop and nothing until her life returns to normal. It proves to be a daunting task, especially after Hux finds himself falling for her. With the help of his rival, Kylo Ren, he draws closer and closer to her, possibly even too close for her comfort and his. He must make a decision regarding his relationship with her, a decision that will change the trajectory of his success forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When asked to rewrite one of my good friends most popular works, I of course said yes. This is an ongoing story from Cheeky_monkey, one of the most creative people I've ever met and it's an honor to bring a new life and style into this story. I hope you enjoy! The original can be found at the links above, or on Cheeky_monkey's page.

Hux had found himself here of all places. The Starry Inn, a famous escort lounge that also acted as a hotel, particularly one where you had to pay by the hour. The blonde was drop dead gorgeous, he had to admit. He loved watching her on the pole, loved the way she sauntered over to him, her hips swaying back and forth absolutely put him in a trance. This is what he wanted--this is what he needed. 

She bent at her waist, offering him a righteous view of her heavy tits as well as flashing him a pretty smile with her ruby red lips and snow white teeth, he had to have her. Everything in his head was telling him to take her, he willingly followed her back to one of the private rooms thinking this was it. The first time in 9 months he’s been able to get his mind off of the tragedy that was the loss of Star Killer Base.

She pushes him down on the leather seat, closing the curtain behind him while the heavy bounce music played idly in the background of their “date.” He leaned his head back onto the head rest while she twisted her little body around, moving her dress out of the way so that it fell and pooled at her feet. Once she stood in front of him in nothing but her black 15 inch heels, it was time for the real fun to begin.

“I’ve always had a thing for a man in uniform,  _ General _ .” She purred in his ear before advancing onto him, straddling his lap and resting her hands on his shoulders. This is what he wanted, this is what he had dreamed of every night for the past week.

So why was it that when she kissed so sensually down his neck, ran her hands over his chest trying rid him of his heavy grey coat, that nothing happened? 

Hux’s smile diminished as he felt nothing. Her hand slipped slowly down to his waistband where she popped his belt open, undid his pants, fished out his now useless penis and held it there in her hand as if she were waiting for a miracle as well. He looked down, it sat so small and so sad in her soft, sexy hands. This was embarrassing, but he couldn’t give up. He was determined to enjoy this evening and put his past behind him. 

She looked up to him with a shy smile on her face, clear that she didn’t often encounter this problem. She plays with it, rubbing her thumb over the flaccid head of his cock, rubs it in her hand and breaths on it, but the more she tries the more defeated he feels.

“Oh, baby.” She breathes, positioning herself a bit straighter in between his legs and giggling just a bit, he didn’t think his ego could get any lower than it was right now. “You need to relax, let me work my magic mouth on you, it gets them going every time.” Her voice dripped with pleasure and lust, she was exactly everything he wanted but couldn’t get the physical side of him to do its job. 

In a fraction of a second her mouth is on him, her hands at his balls and she’s working his soft cock with her tongue and only her tongue. Flicking it, laving it, sloshing it around in her mouth like her life depended on it. A warm mouth on his rock hard cock is normally what it took just to get him to cum, but now it wasn’t even helping him get aroused. He sighed, this was a useless waste of his time. He was frustrated and his ego absolutely could not take any more of this. The thing’s she’ll say to others, the people that will know the General of the First Order has erectile dysfunction, Hux would never be able to live it down. 

He grasped her by the shoulders and firmly pushed her off of him, his cock sliding out from her lips like a wet noodle. He stood and put himself together, deciding that enough was enough. He made his way to the exit, pushing past the bouncers that demanded payment for what little time he had spent in the back rooms with his date and into the rain. Enough was enough, he had decided he needed to get checked out. It pained him to think someone would have to be examining his anatomy, asking him invasive questions but he had no choice. He couldn’t live like this forever, he needed some sense of normalcy after he had seen one of the most important creations to ever come from his mind and hands fall apart at the seams. All at the hands of his enemy. 

 

Even though it was a massive blow to his pride, Hux still opted to visit his personal physician onboard his ship, The Finalizer. He asked him some uncomfortable questions about his sex life, past and present. Some questions about medications, tobacco, and alcohol, the only one Hux could sympathize with was having drowned himself in some alcohol over the past few months as his depression crept up on him. The loss of life, the loss of credits, it all fell on his shoulders and sometimes Hux couldn’t even bring himself to get out of bed some days, let alone function as the great General the Order needed after this tragedy. 

He went on to ask him about more questions about his manhood, if he still got morning erections and if he were able to get it up at all, to which he sadly shook his head no. What made the questions even worse was the fact that Hux had to drop his pants to his knees while laying on the doctor's bench, his doctor fondling him and examining his penis closely. Hux was mortified, he couldn’t believe this was what he was having to go through in order to fix himself. He was hoping to just have some special pills prescribed to him, something he could pop right before sex to give him the stamina he needed, then he could go back to being normal and somehow be cured of his ED.

But then again, who would want to bed the man that was single handedly responsible for the destruction of Star Killer?

“Well, General. I’m happy to say there are no problems wrong with you physically.” His doctor said, checking off some things on his clipboard. “It seems that your issue lies in your grieving over the Star Killer Base.” Hux was taken aback, he figured the weight on his shoulders might have affected his performance in bed, but never over the span of nine whole months. The only thing he could do was nod his head in agreeance with his doctor, what other option was there? 

“I’m going to prescribe you some temporary relief for your problems, take them whenever you feel the need to. In the mean time I would like you to see the ship psychologist.” Hux could feel his ego deflating with each word that came from his mouth and wanted so badly to stop him cold in his tracks. It took everything for Hux to swallow his pride and listen to what the doctor was saying, in the end he was only trying to help him. So with the pills in his hand he walked sadly back to his quarters where he could hide them away until his next attempt at sex occurred--whenever that would be. 

_ Viagra, take up to four hours before intercourse for best performance results. If you experience an erection lasting longer than four hours, immediately contact your doctor. _

 

Hux snarled, he was only 35 years old and was having to take Viagra. How unfortunate, he thought to himself, but if this was going to help push him back to normalcy then so be it.

 

“Oh, General,” Hux cringed as the sound of the commanders modulated voice rang through his helmet and into his ears. “Is that why you’ve been in quite the mood lately?” Of course, he hadn’t been hiding his thoughts and his long time rival chose this particular moment to creep into his mind and read his thoughts. He couldn’t bare the thought of turning around and having to face Ren when he now had even more salt to rub in his gaping wounds, so he ran, ran like the little coward he was back to his quarters. 

 

It had been a week since Hux’s privacy had been invaded by Ren, and he hadn’t taken any private time to utilize the pills his doctor prescribed or to visit the psychologist. Evidently he wouldn’t need to see the psychologist or use the pills, because Ren had taken it upon himself to send Hux ‘helpful’ videos and articles that suggested dietary and exercise changes to help overcome his little issue. He’s not sure if Kylo is mocking him or if he’s genuinely trying to be helpful, but if Hux had to take an educated guess, he would go with mocking. It was humiliating, being in the middle of a meeting and getting an email that suggested he put a warm pack on his penis for 20 minutes on, 30 minutes off at various times of the day to stimulate blood flow. 

But he feels like he can take it no longer when Kylo sends him an article suggesting developing a piss fetish would help him get it up, complete with a video featuring a man urinating on a woman's chest. Hux was appalled, he knew people would be into such things but certainly not him. Who did Ren think he was, a sexologist? He’d have to report him to Snoke for this, what he was doing was not helping Hux at all.

To make matters even  _ worse  _ Hux’s bathroom sink had sprung a leak, but he didn’t realize until he turned the hot water on full blast. Hux jumped back, fighting with the faucet to turn the water off, but it was too late. He dawned a giant wet spot on his uniform shirt and, to add the delicious cherry on top, it was his only clean uniform shirt as it was laundry day. Hux let out a defeated sigh, reaching for his datapad at his side and putting in a ticket to maintenance, he’d need this fixed and fixed immediately. 

Hux was counting on his day not getting any worse, but the universe had one more curve ball to throw at him evidently as when he arrived at his office he was met with his rival sitting in his office chair with his boots on his desk.

“You had not replied to any of my helpful messages, General. Is everything okay?” 

“Ren, get out of my office!” Hux shouted, now fully angered at the thought of Ren’s filthy boots contaminating his clean, orderly work space. “Woah, chill out General.” Ren said, removing his helmet and setting it down on the desk where his feet were just a moment ago. “I just came to wish you a happy birthday.” Ren said, smiling. His birthday, was it really his birthday? This would have been the third year in a row he had worked so often he forgot it was his own birthday. “You see, I was looking in your medical file, because I have access to those kinds of things…” Ren said smugly, it seemed he had zero respect for privacy, Hux was mortified. “...and I saw that today was your big day! I wanted to do you some good for once, General. I want to offer you the day off to spend with the birthday gift I’ll be dropping off in your quarters in a few hours.” 

Hux let out an angry sigh, he couldn’t stand to think what Ren had planned for him and he couldn’t stand the thought of him accessing his personal quarters. For all he knew Ren was planning on ambushing him, or humiliating him in some other way by placing something that had to do with his ED ins his quarters. “That’s quite alright, Ren. I am fine with just--”

“Nonsense, Hux! I insist!” Kylo said, standing and stepping around Hux, heading toward the hallway with his helmet tucked under his arm. “It’s already been arranged and will be there in a few hours. Happy birthday, General.” He said, before stepping out into the hustle and bustle of the Finalizer. Hux felt as if he could cry. He knew something was up, something in this equation would not go well for Hux because Ren had never been this nice to him. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal, for the weight of the galaxy to be lifted off his shoulders so he could be a normal person once again. But no, instead he gets made a mockery by his sworn enemy, and it sounded as if he had no choice but to go to his quarters and find out what it was Ren left for his birthday.

 

\--

 

If you were going to be completely honest with yourself, you hated your job. You obtained it out of need, having been the oldest of four girls born to a miner and a stay at home mom. Your planet was famous for mining, stationed in the outer rim you did what you had to do to survive. You had just turned eighteen, graduated high school and had high hopes of continuing your education to get your family off of this planet and into a better environment when your father had his accident. He had been missing for several hours, when his comrades found him he had been trapped under a massive stone. His arm was broken in several places, every bone in his hand turned to shards under the weight of the rock. When they found him he was attempting to saw his arm off for the pain was too much to handle. Hope seemed bleak but they managed to save his life. His arm, however, was now useless, he would be unable to return to work and your family began to suffer.

Your mother took a job at a nearby hotel while you were off to find something, anything to bring money into your household again. Your younger sisters were hungry, your father's medical bills were stacking up and there were strains in your household because of it. The first job that was offered you took, and it was a lowly sanitation position onboard the Finalizer which was under control of the First Order. Your family favored the Order, but you suspected it was because they had no choice. They ruled your planet, and you could hardly scrape two credits together to get a decent meal, let alone leave for another territory. 

You took the job to avoid having to work in the mines, and three days after you sent you acceptance letter you were shipped off to your new home. You lived in a shared dorm block with your own room that was small, it made you extremely homesick but this is what your family needed, you had to get used to it.

In six months you had been promoted from sanitation to maintenance, having shown your skills off your supervisor gave you a new position and a raise. You worked from 7 am to 9 pm every day and, since you were provided free meals and a room, sent each and every paycheck back home to your family. They were never a lot, but the letters and holocalls you received back from your mother saying they were able to buy Sammy a $10 book for her birthday, or get Lynn a new dress because of your monthly contribution made you happy, because everything else had to go to bills.

You had kept to yourself, mostly because you were so homesick you didn’t want to talk to anyone. You walked to work by yourself, worked by yourself, ate by yourself, and even sat in your dorm room by yourself. All you had was yourself, and that was fine. That was, until a Storm Trooper asked if he could sit next to you during your lunch period. You ignored him most days, until he had asked what your name was. Reluctantly, you told him your name, looking over at him and taking in his boyish, cute features: Dark, moppy hair, dark brown eyes, smooth curvy lips, and cute dimples when he smiled at you. He was handsome, to say the least, at least you had someone good looking to sit next to every day.

You found out he was called Jace, JA-1145. He was well known around his class, mostly a goofball but everyone seemed to love him nonetheless. The more he talked to you, the more you warmed up to him and soon you found yourself eating every meal with him. Whenever your scheduled breaks matched up, which didn’t happen often unfortunately, you’d make it a habit to hang with each other, and you loved every second of it. You became known as “Jace’s girl” when you’d hang out together, and you never bothered to protest. The kisses he had begun giving you on your hands and cheeks more than likely meant he was your boyfriend now, even though the two of you had never really discussed it. But that was okay with you, as long as the First Order authorities never found out, it was frowned upon to “date” others within the organization. 

 

You got a middle of the day call while doing your mechanical rounds that a leak had sprung in the General’s personal quarters and you were the closest one to be able to fix it. You got a little giddy and excited, you had never seen the inside of the higher ups quarters and felt like it would be a nice treat. You were having a decent day, having already had lunch with Jace and you even had an hour long break block to spend with him right afterword. There were only two more hours till your dinner break and this would be your last maintenance job, so you quickly worked your way through the crowd and to the General’s rooms.

Once you entered you were amazed. You were standing in an open space, a kitchen, dining room, and living room all connected. Everything was clean, pristine, and organized, a perfect reflection on the General and what he stood for. The decorations were sparse, but still tasteful. The General was living well, you had to give him that. 

You didn’t spend much time admiring his quarters, simply made your way down the hall and into his bedroom which was decorated just as well as his living room. In his extravagant master bathroom sat the sink that was supposedly broken, you hadn’t gotten any notes other than it was leaking and needed to be fixed. You plopped your toolkit down and got to work, checking under the sink at the pipes but found no issues. 

It was the faucet part that was having trouble, and you wish you would have known before turning the cold water on full blast and getting absolutely drenched in the process. You had tried not to scream, but the cold water violently splashing your face and neck as well as drenching your hair and causing your shirt stick to your skin made you shriek a little too loudly for your liking. When you had finally gotten the water to stop you looked at your pitiful reflection in the mirror, it looked as if you had jumped head first into a freezing cold pool. You groaned, how were you going to get yourself out of this mess?

Well, you could start by cleaning up the giant puddle of water that had been deposited on the floor. The General would not appreciate this at all.

Grabbing your datapad you sent out an urgent message to linens and requested three new towels be delivered to his quarters as soon as possible, reached behind you and took three of his old towels off of the rack and began cleaning. The feeling of your hair and clothes sticking so coldly to you made you even more miserable than you already were. You made the bold decision to remove your outer uniform and hang it on the towel rack to dry while you finished your job, let your hair out of the ponytail for the time being so that it could dry as well. You had a bright pink undershirt that cut off right above your belly button, it was by no means dry but it also was not soaking wet.  It was the end of your shift, no one would care if they saw you walking through the halls with your hair down and your shirt over your shoulder. Besides, it seemed to be a big job that would take quite a while. You were certain that by the time you were finished you’d look a little bit more professional--it wouldn’t be a big deal.

You tinkered with the sink until you realized it was just a routine sediment blockage that was causing the water to spray out at high volume. You removed the cap, removed the sediment, flushed his pipes, and put everything back into place. Very carefully you turned on the water just to see if it was working normally, and it was. You let out a sigh, sent a message to your supervisor that everything was finished and in working order and packed your tools up to be on your way out. You took a look at your shirt, it still wasn’t dry but your job was finished, you’d have to pack it up and put it in the laundry chute outside of your door for it to be dried. 

You wrote a note for the General, letting him know that you had ordered new towels for him and that you were very sorry for making a mess. However, before you had even finished writing the word ‘towel,’ the bathroom door swung open, causing you to jump nearly out of your skin.

“My oh my! What do we have here?” It was the General, standing there in front of you all tall and brooding. He was looking you up and down, exploring your body from the top of your wet hair, your exposed arms, your unhidden midsection, and down to your legs and feet. When he looked back up at you he had a grin on his face that you had never seen before. Hell, you had never seen the General smile at all before! 

“Oh, hello General. I was just, um...just…” You struggled to answer him as he started advancing toward you, his arms coming out from behind his back to the front of his coat as he began shimmying it off of him. “I was just writing you a note about--”

“Why are you all wet?” He asked you, reaching out and running his fingertips down your arm. His hands are warm on your cold, wet skin, normally a welcome feeling from Jace. But certainly not from the General, not when he’s looking at you like a freshly cut piece of meat ready for him to jump on and devour. 

“The sink! Sir, I came to fix the--”

“Oh hush.” He berates you, swiftly grabbing you by your wrist and pulling you out into his bedroom. “I know what this is really for, little one. You don’t have to make excuses.” He says, and now the two of you are standing alone in his room, next to his bed. If the cooling water on your skin had made you cold, now you were going clammy at the thought of what the General was going to do to you next.

 

\--

“Oh you poor thing.” Hux said, looking at the young girl standing in front of him with a heavy look of pity. “You must be cold, wearing nothing but that undershirt.” She doesn’t look that special, not oversexualized like the ladies at the Starry Inn. Not his usual type, he had a thing for exotic looking girls, but she on the other hand was very plain. She wasn’t dressed in super revealing clothing, in fact it seemed as if Ren had this all set up to be a regular worker who had an accident in his bathroom. 

“N-No sir! I’m not, I was only here to--” He was beginning to get annoyed with her fear, in fact he thought she was a great actress for this kind of thing. He almost believed she was afraid of him, Ren must have had to pay extra for this kind of thing. “It’s quite alright, I can help you with that.” He said, licking his lips before going in for his first real kiss he had in a while. Her mouth was so small, so easily dominated by his. Her lips were soft as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her still while she struggled against him. She seemed shocked, wiggling about and screaming into his mouth. 

She was making him work for it, a challenge. He could never resist a challenge, what a clever little girl. 

He moved her back toward the wall next to his bed, they slam closer into each other and she whimpers, it seemed so genuine but he knew she was likely being paid to be terrified of him. It was like a chase, and he was always willing to be a predator after his prey. 

“Come now, don’t be shy.” He said, a slick grin growing on his face. He slipped his finger up under her camisole, shuttering at the feeling of her silky soft skin under his fingertips. Her look of fear turns him on and he feels the blood stirring in his loins once again. He feels it, a feeling he hadn’t felt in over nine months. The small, wet woman had finally got him aroused enough, a response where all others had failed. This was worth every credit Ren had paid, he wondered if a second visit could be arranged. 

“Take this off baby, I know you want it from  _ your  _ General.” She shook her head and he could have sworn he saw tears welling in her eyes, he knew women who were professional actresses who couldn’t even do that. “No, General.” She whispered as his hands fumbled with her damp undershirt. He smiled, even though her fake reluctance was starting to become a turn off he pressed on. He had nine months of lost time to make up for, and thanks to her help he would finally return to normal. He had to make sure she was thoroughly satisfied before she left, but before he could do that he would need her to drop this act.

Her hands held the hem of her shirt as he began pulling it up over her torso. “Sir, please stop. Please don’t do this to me!” She begged, her voice cracked just a tad. He giggled at her, how did she expect him to start when he was already fully hard?

Instead of pulling her undershirt off he once again slid his hand up her body and to her neck, maybe she was into the rough stuff. He could certainly be rough if that’s what she wanted.

“Now, now. You’ve got a job you have to do.” He murmurs as he began to kiss her neck, in response to his action she bent her neck in toward him, trying to stop the assault on her neck. By now, Hux had enough, the resistance was beginning to get on his nerves and wasn’t doing much for his feelings or erection. At this point he felt it was best for him to just dive right into the sex, this is what she was being paid for, this is what both of this wanted.

She’s so small that it’s easy for him to lift her under her armpits and into his bed, flat on her back she began to kick and move away from him. The start of a scream came from in between her lips before he once again wrapped both of his hands around her neck and began sliding her up toward his pillows. 

“Look, I don’t know how much Ren is paying you for this but you can stop the act.” He said, removing one of his hands from her neck and over her perfect breasts. At the feeling of her soft breast tissue he shuttered once again, his cock jumped in his pants and he knew there was no going back now. He needed her, needed her body and her soul. He was going to make this good for the both of them. Maybe he could use his fingers on her first, or his mouth, or maybe even both. He just wished she’d stop the ‘I’m being forced’ act, it was making him feel guilty.

“Please, sir. I don’t want this!” She begged once again, closing her eyes as now her tears flowed down her cheeks. He ignored her, leaning up and beginning to fish his hard cock out of his pants. She opened her eyes at the sound of his zipper, the fear in her eyes grew tenfold. “Please, General! I’m begging you!”

His wrapped his hand tightly around his cock, closed his eyes and pretended she was begging him to go on instead. “Oh yeah, baby.” He breathes, precum leaking from the head of his cock onto her pink camisole. “Say it again, beg for it baby.” She closes her eyes once again with a sob and he decides to go right for it. He can’t stand this act of sadness and fear any longer and just wants to fuck her and get it over with.

He starts fiddling with her belt when he hears a noise from behind him. He turns and comes to a complete standstill when he sees his long time rival standing in his bedroom. He can’t contain the sick feeling in his gut when he sees there’s another woman standing next to him. He takes a shocked look down at the girl he found in his bathroom and the horrifying realization hit him harder than anything ever had in his life. 

“Well Hux, congratulations.” Ren starts off, Hux removed his fingers from her hip and immediately started tucking his softening cock back into his pants. This was bad. This was worse than bad.

This was gravely unfortunate.

“I was coming to deliver my present to you, but it seems you have already solved your own problem.” A sick grin spreads across Ren’s face as he takes the woman by the wrist. She is so obviously fake; huge breasts filled with silicone, bleached blonde hair, overly long fake nails, and knock off clothing and shoes. She bat her fake eyelashes in confusion, looked to Kylo and asked what the hell was going on.

Taking the opportunity, Hux jumped as fast as he could off of the girl, helping her to sit up and then stepping as far away from her as he could. What would have happened if Ren wouldn’t have interrupted him? What if he had gone through with his plan? The poor terrified girl looked up at him, no doubt in absolute fear over her General for almost having been forced to do unspeakable things for him. 

“Ren, if you could?” Kylo didn’t seem to be taking this moment seriously at all, he still held the same smile on his face. “Absolutely, we’ll be waiting outside.” He said, before pulling on the woman's hand and steering her through the bedroom door, closing it behind them.

For the second time today, Hux feels like he could cry. “Young lady, I am so,  _ so  _ very sorry.” He looks at her and now she’s shaking in fear. He had always wanted to be admired as a General that could strike fear on one's heart, but not in this way. “There, there was an unfortunate mix up, and you got caught in the middle.” She stood beside him, wrapping her arms tight around herself as she stared at his carpet. He can tell she was holding her tears back, and he couldn’t blame her. She was just in the middle of an awful situation that involved her General as well as the Commander of the First Order, tears would not do her any good. 

“I offer you my sincerest apologies, but must ask you to keep this regrettable situation between you and I.” She still refused to look at him, instead she nodded at the floor. “May I please be dismissed, sir?” She asked, timidly. Yes, that was the best way for this awful situation to end. She can go back to her quarters and rest for the rest of the day. “Yes you may.” Without any more interaction she slipped quietly around him, heading for his bedroom door. He watched her go sadly, thinking about what he could have had with that beautiful young woman. 

 

Hux sat sadly on his bed as the words ‘rape allegation’ fly through his mind over and over. In the middle of this thoughts the door opened once again, Ren and his lady friend both filing in just as they had done previously. “Is the other girl gone?” Ren asked, looking around the room for the lowly maintenance worker. Hux wants to roll his eyes, hadn’t they been waiting right outside of his door? They must have seen her leave. 

Instead he nods his head at the pair, his feeling of worthlessness creeping up on his shoulders again. He felt like he was ready to resign as General now that he had already almost brought irreversible harm upon one of its members. Ren still had an amused smile on his face, as if he hadn’t witnessed Hux sexually assaulting an innocent woman. “Well then, Hux.” He starts, stepping in front of him. “It seems you’re cured for the time being! Sylvia here was worried her services would go unused for the evening.” The woman, Sylvia, took a step up to the General and placed her hand under his chin, lifting his sad face up toward him. She had a seductive smile plastered on her fake lips, the sight makes him feel so ill. 

“I’ll leave you two to it, enjoy your evening Hux! Sylvia is a master at her trade.” Kylo warns him and sets off with a wink, closing the door and leaving the two strangers alone with each other. He wasn’t in the mood to deny her, thinking maybe it would be best to have a quickie and be done with this whole ordeal. Sylvia wasn’t his type at all, the kind of girl that Hux wouldn’t even give the time of day to, but she was here and was willing to have sex with him. All the pleasure he was planning to lay upon the young maintenance worker has gone out the window. Even as Sylvia undresses and pushes him down onto the bed, even as Hux’s hands sliding up and down the curvature of her hip bones and tummy, he can only think of the young girl he had in his bed before Sylvia. She takes his hands and runs them over her skin, up to her fake breasts and Hux couldn’t be more disgusted. He sat himself up and gently moved her off of him, it was that moment he realized that, once again, he was not hard at all.

“Leave.” He says bitterly. “Dress and leave me alone. I will contact Ren and have him pick you up.” He heads toward his bedroom door and he decides he will spend the rest of his evening in his office working, he can’t bear the thought of trying to have sex with a woman when clearly he wanted someone much better. “But, but General! I’m being paid to--”

He turns around, now bubbling with anger over her insubordination. “ _ I said leave!”  _ He shouts as loud as he can, in response she jumped back toward her dress on the floor. He is only satisfied when he sees her dressing, now he can go to his office and work in peace.

The only thing he can think of is that girl, the intense look of fear on her face and how she curled up away from him under the weight of his body. He sighed, letting his head fall into his hands as the guilt weighed on him more and more. He wished there was something he could do to make it up to her, anything at all. Money, gifts, food, but it all seems so minuscule as he replays what he had done to her in his head. Unforgivable, unforgettable. He was probably  _ the worst  _ General the Order had ever seen.

The very least he could do for her was give her the day off for tomorrow, maybe even the next day too, to recover from his assault. He booted up his computer, bringing up the file for the supervising maintenance worker. He started to type up his message to let the girl have the next two days off when he realized he had never gotten the girls name. He hit himself on the forehead, what an idiot he was! 

He minimized the message as he went back through the maintenance team files until he found the girl he was looking for. Her smile was bright in her ID photo, she looked so beautiful. He had her name and all of her information, now he could continue his message.

After hitting send he felt like he was just the worst human being on the planet, that he was never going to be normal. At the same time, he couldn’t get the thoughts of her out of his mind either. He wanted her, but he knew she would never want him. He was twice her age and was no doubt terrified of him, there was absolutely no way he could ever convince her to help him with the little issue he had. He took one more look at her photo before deciding to take a hot shower to help clear his mind. “Y/n.” He tested her name on his tongue, the sound of it is like a gorgeous violin playing Hux’s favorite tune. 

He needed to see her again, to apologize one more time. He was sure if he found her one more time and offered his apologies he’d be able to move on and let this unfortunate event fall off of his shoulders. He whispers one more promise to her image on his computer. “Until we meet again, little one.” 


	2. Chapter 2

After having a good hour long cry about the situation alone in your dorm room you found yourself sitting in bed numbly staring at the ceiling. When you got past the whole terrifying part of the interaction that occurred between you and the General, it was actually kind of funny. Isn't that how most pornographic movies started? With an unfortunate mix up such as the one you were in? You giggled, yours obviously ended much differently and you were 100 percent okay with that. The General was very handsy, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it just a little bit. Not so much the part where you repeatedly said no or being choked or picked up, but his hands, his words, and his beautiful face. Even better was the fact that the more you thought about the General’s hungry lips upon yours, the more you came to accept that fact that General Hux was, indeed, your first kiss. 

You giggled as you turned onto your side, finally ready to accept the fact that you can’t change the past and sleep soundly. Just as you were about to drift off, a strange thought coursed through your mind: After you left, was the General kissing that blonde woman just as he kissed you?

  
  


The next morning you were determined to have a nice, normal day. Your clothing was clean, your hair was in a tight bun according to First Order regulation, it was going to be a normal day. You left your room and found Jace waiting for you down the hall, you smiled at him as you realized you had stood him up for dinner last night, when he had messaged you to ask if you were okay you had assured him you were fine, just a bit under the weather. 

“Morning, sicko!” He said happily as anyone could at 5 AM. Breakfast was always the same, you and Jace were lucky enough to have gotten a breakfast block together and so you ate together every morning. You laughed at him as the two of you began walking toward the dining hall, and as you did he asked if you were alright last night. You cleared your throat, debating on whether or not you wanted to tell Jace what had transpired between yourself and the General. “12 hour bug, is all. I’m fine now, I promise!” As you walk your fingers brush together slightly and you blush, Jace is a sweet guy but you are sure the General’s fingers would feel that much better brushing against yours. 

The two of you grab your breakfast and chow down, talking about what was going on on the Finalizer and what would be happening in the afternoon. Jace made a comment about the woman who was walking with Ren yesterday evening and you immediately feel sick. You couldn’t get the thoughts of the General doing the things he did to you to her instead, and you didn’t know why. At the time you didn’t want it, you were terrified of being forced to bend to that man’s will, but now? Nothing short of jealousy ran through your veins at the thought of that woman. 

But instead of letting on to what you knew, you just smiled at nodded your head, pretending that she was news to you.

Behind you a loud crash rings out, you turn around just in time to have seen the Commander kicking the door open, General Hux stepped out from behind him and your heart seems to come to a painful stand still in your chest. All of the storm troopers rise to their feet, including Jace, but you can’t find it in your legs to move. General Hux motioned with his hand for everyone to sit and they follow his orders, going back to eating their food just as they had before Hux came in.

“Hey, you alright there?” Jace says, he had lifted his hand to yours that was resting on the table. “You look pale, maybe you should go see the doctor?” He softly suggested, but the only thing you could focus on was the sound of Hux’s boots coming closer and closer to you. You leaned toward him, eyeing the exit that was right next to your table and decided you had to make a run for it. You didn’t want to face the General at all after yesterday's events. “Yes, I’m alright. In fact I think I’ll take you up on your offer, go see the doctor! Just for, you know. A check up?” You said, sounding completely unsure of yourself. You gave his hand a small squeeze, a small sign of affection before standing and making a beeline for the exit, hoping The General hadn’t noticed you were even there.

 

\--

 

“So, what’s her name Hux?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about Ren.” Hux said, mildly annoyed at the fact that Kylo had insisted he come with Hux to do a routine check on the trooper fleet at their morning meal. “I know you looked her up, the maintenance girl from last night. Sylvia told me you wanted nothing to do with her when you were clearly ready to make that girl yours when we walked in.” Hux took a look around at all of the faces trying to ignore him, all he wanted to do was find this girl and apologize, let her know she didn’t have to go to work today or tomorrow, but now he was playing 20 questions with his rival. Funny how these things work out.

“If I were in your shoes, Hux, I would have just found that girl and gotten it over with. These are your workers, they work for you in whatever ways you need them to.” Hux was embarrassed for Ren, how could any self-respecting man say something like that? “I’m sure you would, then altered her memories so that you wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences.” Ren chuckled next to him, Hux wasn’t one for force when clearly, Ren was. “I’m just saying, had you gone and gotten what you’re entitled to as a General, you would have woken up a completely satisfied man. Not a sexually frustrated mess like you currently are.” 

He decided to ignore the comment, too disgusted by Ren’s actions to continue the conversation as they walked through the aisles of storm troopers and workers. He couldn’t get the girl off of his mind, even dreamed about her off and on the previous night. He wanted her, had decided that if he was going to get physical help for his sexual issues than she’d be the one to do it. However, she seemed young, probably even virginal if he had guessed correctly and he didn’t feel comfortable just asking her to spread her legs for him. She was proper like most young women, would want something in return for her services like his love or his time, something which the General didn’t feel like he had to be giving out. He couldn’t just lead her on and leave her once he felt he was cured, but he had no other choice. The thought of offering her credits for her services made Hux’s skin crawl, he had thought more highly of her than to be a simple-minded prostitute and didn’t want to go that route, he had more respect for her than he had for that woman last night, can’t bring himself to bribe her into his bed.

So he went on with his impromptu visit to his fleet and, surprisingly enough, found her sitting across from one of his men. He was looking at her puzzled, like he was worried for her. Hux especially couldn't stand it when he reached out for her hand, the man was touching her and he hated it. 

“Oh Hux.” Kylo says as the pair watch her cover his hand with her other hand and squeeze it before running out of the nearest exit, away from the General and his good minded intentions. “It would seem she is taken.” Kylo says as Hux ponders his next move. She was actively trying to avoid him, what would he do next?

 

\--

 

With your new home, the Finalizer, being so large, you found that it’s very rare to be seeing the General for as many time as you had in the last 24 hours. In the last six months you had worked on the ship you had seen him twice, not including this morning’s surprise breakfast visit and last nights meeting. You took comfort in the fact that you likely wouldn’t be seeing him again as you ran right out of the dining hall and toward your work station, today didn’t start out as normal as you wanted it to but you were still determined to make it so.

You attempted to clock in for the day, key word attempted. Your ID and fingerprint scan would not allow you to clock in. Damn, whatever happened to this becoming a normal day? You turned away, allowing your colleague to step up to the machine and clock in, you’d need to find your supervisor. You went down the lonely hall, down to your supervisor's office where you only were able to lay a hand on his doorknob before a familiar voice rang out behind you. “Ah, I’ve been wondering where you went!” You turned around so fast as your heart lept in your chest. “Commander Ren!” You exclaimed, refusing to believe you’d be special enough to attract his attention. “What, what can I do for you, sir?” You said, leaning back on your supervisor's door. “Nothing, really. Just need you to stay nice and still for me.” He said, the words emotionless as they came from the modulator of his helmet. He held his arm up to you and suddenly there was a dull ache in the back of your head.

“I don’t understand, sir. Why do you-”

“Shh.” He said, flexing his fingers as your headache grew and grew. “I know it’s in here somewhere, but where?” You whimpered as you saw red, in so much pain you could barely hold yourself up. “The more you fight me, the more it’s going to hurt, girl.” Was the last thing you heard before you had collapsed to the floor, tears slipping down your cheeks as your vision began to go black. Right before you had completely gone unconscious you saw the Commander’s boots stepping away from you, from behind you your supervisor's door opened, you felt like you were going to be written up for falling asleep on the job.

 

\--

 

Hux was working diligently in his office, typing away at his computer trying his hardest to push the thought of the girl from his mind. She was taken, in a relationship that was against regulation but he couldn’t bring himself to confront her or her friend about it. He felt like he owed it to her to leave it alone, after seeing her run away in fear he just couldn’t stand seeing her anymore, he never wanted to hurt her and wished he could take that entire evening back.

While typing out a sentence on a loss report on a distant planet Hux’s door opens. Annoyed at the fact they didn’t knock first, he glared over his computer screen only roll his eyes when he saw Ren walking gleefully up to him. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to knock first?” He said, feeling a headache brewing in the back of his mind. “Not when I’ve got all the information you’ve ever wanted to know about that girl of yours.” Ren said and Hux sighed, he was just about to get over that girl when Ren thrust her and her image back into the forefront of his mind. “Can’t you take a hint, Ren? I want nothing to do with her anymore.” Hux turned his attention to his computer once more before he came to the awful realization of what Ren had actually said to him.

“Wait, what did you do to her?” He said, fear coursing through his veins. From beneath the mask Kylo laughed and Hux felt his stomach beginning to turn to knots. “I did you a favor, General. I know everything about her,” He started to orbit Hux’s desk, looking right at Hux as he fumed under his gaze. “I know her likes and her dislikes, I know her favorite foods, I know about her past, and I know about she thinks about you.”

“Ren have you no shame?” Hux shouted, looking up at him as just as he walked out of his sight. “You forced your way into her mind without her permission, you probably seriously injured her!” 

“No, I don’t think so. Although I did hear she’s in the medbay now. Maybe I did go in a little too hard.” Hux can’t take it anymore, to know that the girl was harmed at Ren’s hand infuriated him. “Get out of my office.” Hux said between clenched teeth. “I’m trying to help you General!” Ren said, coming up in front of Hux and slamming his hands on his desk. “I’m trying to help get you into that girl's pants, to help you overcome whatever insecurities you have since you won’t have anyone but her!”

“Because she doesn’t want me, Ren! I’m not going to force her to love me, unlike you who seems to have no problems doing such things!”

“Oh, ho! General, That’s where you’re wrong.” Ren says, and Hux doesn’t need him to remove his helmet to know he’s smiling wickedly. “She wants you, General. She was jealous of Sylvia, she didn’t like it while it was happening but she wants you now.” Hux narrowed his eyes at Ren, pushed his chair away from him before replying in a hushed tone: “You’re full of it.” 

“You know she likes music, you could sing to her if you wanted to do this the hard way and win her over. She loves books too, physical books from the past. She also likes chocolate, dark chocolate not milk or white.” Ren leaned into him, getting uncomfortably close to Hux’s face in the process. “It’s so simple, General. Why are you making it so difficult?” He closed his eyes, technically what he was saying was true, but he still felt like the two of them were no match at all. She was young and a maintenance worker, he was older and a five star General. 

“Because we’re no match, Ren. I wish you’d leave me alone about it.” He opened his eyes again to find Kylo still so close to his face. “You were her first kiss, General.” He said matter of factly, Hux stared at him in disbelief. She was much more inexperienced than he thought. “You were the first person to have ever touched her like that. Imagine what other firsts you could be for her if you’d just stop over thinking the situation and stepped up to the plate!” Slowly Ren eased up away from his desk, taking long strides out of his office finally. But before he left he threw one more curve ball at him:

“Are you going to go get your girl, or are you going to let her snuggle up warmly with that waste of space storm trooper?” Hux blinked, watched as Ren left in a flash of black robes.

He rubbed his temples, unable to focus on anything other than the fact that Ren had put that poor girl in the medbay. He tried to assure himself that it wasn’t his fault, that Ren was his own man and made his own decision to hurt her, but the more he thought about it, the more he backtracked to the previous night when he had nearly raped the poor girl. This was terrible, he couldn’t stop blaming himself. He wanted to see her, to know so badly that she was alright, but he knew he’d be the last person she’d want to see. He knew Ren was lying when he said she wanted him, who would truly lust after a man that had almost harmed them as Hux had? Why would she want him so bad when she ran frantically away from him that morning? He shook his head, maybe one peek into her medical file is all he needed? To know that she was alive and alright? Yes, that would be enough. He’d take on small look into her file and that was it, he’d never even so much as think about her again.

Of course, it wasn’t that simple. He got caught up staring at her beautiful smile, wished so bad that he could see that smile in person but knew it was unlikely. He clicked on, into her medical file he had seen she was admitted at 6:06 am, shortly after her shift at work started. He wasn’t able to tell her he had given her two days off, maybe if she had just stayed home she would have been safe.

Then again, it seemed as if Red had made it his mission to get the two of them together. He probably would stop at nothing until the two of them had made love.

Hux shook his head, reading on about her visit to the medbay. Everything was pretty standard, patient comes in unconscious so they checked her over as much as they could, determined she only had a fainting spell and would be alright. They had even given her a third day off and sent her home no more than an hour ago. Hux clicked out of her file, she was safe and that’s all he wanted and needed to know. 

So why did he have an irresistible itch to go see her? 

He could focus on nothing, could think of nothing other than the fact that she was likely sitting in her dorm by herself wondering why she had ended up in the medbay. He buried himself in his work as best as he could, clicked through the files and messages but absolutely nothing would keep his attention for long. It had been 15 minutes since he had closed her file and he gave up. Wasn’t his original goal to meet her in person so that he could apologize? Yes, indeed it was. He knew where she currently was and he knew she had better things to worry about than him, so why not go pay her a visit? Just to check up on her, apologize, and maybe leave her a little gift as well. Yes, it seemed like a good idea to him. Armed with the new information Kylo had relayed to him, he made a stop at the small general store on the base and obtained some gifts for her, then he promised to himself that he would never think of her ever again.

 

With the bar of chocolate in his pocket he stood confidently in front of her door. All he needed to do was say a quick ‘I’m truly sorry,’ hand over the chocolate, and leave. That’s it! Nothing more and nothing less. He struggled to knock, and when he finally did he found himself almost willing to run away. He was nervous, what if she ran from him? What if she cried? What if the door opens and he finds her lying dead on the floor? It was a terrible train of thought, and it only gets worse when she doesn’t answer after ten minutes. 

His thoughts race with fear, was she dead? Unconscious? Tied up underneath of Kylo? He had to know, as far as Hux was concerned this was the most important person in his life and he hated to think that she needed his help. Swallowing his pride he overrode the door with his passcode, when the door opened he noticed it was dark and cold. He didn’t see her right away, but knew she had to be here somewhere. He ventured in, looking left and right until he spotted the bed on the farthest wall. There was a lump under the covers, clearly she was sleeping. Hux sighed in relief, but still felt like he had to get a closer look at her. As quietly as he could he made his way over to her, noticing she was shivering. He smiled, she was alive and as far as he could tell she was healthy. 

Her bare arms are exposed to the cold air, he knew she was cold and he couldn’t stand seeing her suffer. He weighed his options, should she wake right now and see him of all people standing above her, he had no doubt she’d think it’s quite creepy. But he couldn’t stand seeing her be so cold, so he took it upon himself to lift the little blanket that was provided by the Order up over her shoulders. He felt like he had done her a service, and he was now satisfied. He dug into his pocket and lifted the chocolate bar, placed it on her bedside table and began walking out of her quarters, 100 percent certain he’d never see her again. 

However, on his way out he heard her whimper. He cringed, thinking she had woken up and spied him looking over her. How was he doing to talk his way out of this one after all of the trouble he had caused her. Slowly, he turned to face her and was surprised to see she was still asleep. She whimpered once again, tossing herself onto her back and staring up at the ceiling with a look of distress. She was having a nightmare, the poor thing. He watched her whimper once more, he pitied her so much and felt an undesirable need to reach out and comfort her. Her eyeballs were twitching, her fingers were bunched up in her blanket and he felt like he, once again, owed it to her. She was afraid and he was the only one at the time who could help.

Slowly and as silently as he could he walked over to her, reaching his hand out as if she was a wild animal. When he was within arms reach he finally allowed himself to touch her. At first it was just a caress on her exposed arms, but it seemed to only cause her more agony as she threw her head to the side. “Shh, shhh, little one.” He said nervously, he didn’t want to upset her even more than she already was. She seemed to be receptive to his comforting gesture as her face slowly relaxed. “You’re alright, you’re safe.” He whispered, once again taking the blanket and tucking it up under her chin. She was safe, he’d always make sure she was safe.

 

\--

 

You had been walking down a long corridor, doors were on each side and the path up ahead was completely black. You had no idea where you were going or what you were supposed to be doing in the mean time, you just kept on walking forward, it was the only thing you could do. 

Suddenly one of the doors flew open and out stepped the Commander, arms bound tightly behind his back, staring at you through his mask. “Where is it?” He said, you backed away unsure of what he was talking about. “I know it’s there.” He said, holding his arm out to you and you felt so small standing next to his large frame. You were scared, what did the big bad Commander want with you? What were you hiding from him that he wanted?

Then someone is at your back, running their hands down your arm and backing you away from the Commander. “Shhh, it’s alright. You’re safe.” They whispered in your ear just as the Commander disappeared, they had saved you from the Commander and his ability to force his way into your mind! You turned to confront your savior and were surprised to find out it was General Hux. He was smiling at you, taking your chin in his hands all while assuring you that you were perfectly safe. And you felt it, you felt like Hux could protect you from your nightmares. You smiled at him, embraced the feeling of his fingers on your chin. You just wished that he’d kiss you, just the way he did when you first met face to face.

 

\--

 

Hux couldn’t help the way his hands cupped her chin, admiring her dreamy smile. She likely had no idea he was here, no idea he was the one comforting her, but that was okay. Because in this moment she was calm and so was he, they weren’t afraid of each other and that’s all he wanted. He thought back to his father and his harsh words about outsiders, particularly about people from the Outer Rim just as she was.

“ _ You should never fraternize with people from the Outer Rim, Armitage. They are beastly, uncivilized, and uncultured. _ ” He grimaced, the girl was definitely not any of those things. He shook his head, even if she exhibited some behaviors that were less than ideal, that didn’t me she couldn’t be taught differently, right? Maybe this girl could be his partner after all, Mrs. Y/n Hux. He smiled, he liked the sound of that. She was like a diamond in the rough, needing to be worked with and cleaned up before becoming his shiny diamond. He dropped her face from his hands and began stepping out of her room, ready and willing more than ever to make this girl his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pumping out chapters left and right, I feel like I need a break. Thank you for being so patient with me, dear readers.


	3. Chapter 3

You came to slowly, blinking the sleepiness away and just staring at your open bathroom door. The only thing you could think of was  _ wow _ . That was probably the best sleep you had ever had while on this ship. There were noises and sensations that woke you up a few times during the night, but this rest that you had gotten had you out for hours. You had only briefly remembered waking up in the medbay and being discharged, having to walk home all by yourself and curling up in bed alone. They told you that you had an unfortunate accident at work, that you were knocked out and just needed to recover at home for a few days. You stretched, feeling your empty stomach grumbling and begging to be fed. It was morning, you had slept all afternoon and all night the previous day, and much to your surprise it was now 10 AM. You briefly remembered that the medics had given you today and tomorrow off, so all you had to do was rest and relax, but first you had to go get some food.

You swung your legs over your bed and moved to collect your datapad next to your bed and you found a tasty treat. You smiled, lifted the chocolate bar to your face and saw that it was your favorite kind, dark! You sniffed it before unwrapping just the corner and taking a bit into your mouth. Mmmm, dark chocolate. You would have to remember to thank Jace the next time you saw him for the treat. He was the only one that knew you preferred dark chocolate over milk.

You got yourself ready, threw on a sweater and some jeans since you were off work and didn’t need your uniform. You threw your hair in a simple ponytail as well as washed your face, you still looked god awful but hey, you were actively working to correct it so you tried not to sweat it too much. To end your morning routine you popped the bottle of painkillers your doctor had prescribed to you, dry swallowing them in the hopes you wouldn’t walk right out the door and into the hallways only to pass out from the pain just as you did before. You were going to have a good day, it was going to be a good day.

You walk through the door of the dining hall and all attention is drawn to you. The room goes quiet and you feel like you’re dreaming, having a nightmare about being in a crowded place and looking a mess or worse. You take a glance down at your body and reassure yourself that you aren’t naked and are dressed appropriately, but for some reason everyone feels the need to stare at you even as they go back to chattering. You feel bad, you wouldn’t see Jace here today as your breakfast block with him is at 5:30, so you’d be sitting alone. As you walk up to the food line you can’t help but notice everyone is looking at you in some strange type of way. Some are looking at you disgusted, some are looking at you worried, others just stare like you’re a caged animal on display for them; maybe you should get breakfast and go back to your room.

You gulp and order your meal, a waffle with strawberry syrup and grits to go, you felt like you needed to get out of everyone's line of sight. You hurried between the aisles back to the entrance of the mess hall when suddenly a storm trooper stepped out in front of you, causing you to nearly lose your small bowl of grits. “Oh, sorry.” You whispered before looking up and sighing in relief. “Jace! Oh I’m so glad to see you!” 

“Y/n, I’ve been looking for you.” He said, a heavy look of worry settling on his face. “Where have you been?” He asked as he furrowed his brow. “I’ve been at home resting.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” You said, your word lingering as you took a look over to your right. As you did more storm troopers looked away from you. “You were in the medbay?” You nodded at him, assuring him you were fine and trying to step around him. “Wait, y/n. Everyone is talking about you.” He said, it seemed as if everyone around you went quiet as you did. “About me?” You asked, your heartbeat started to increase in your chest. “Why?” 

“Um, you don’t remember what happened?” You hated interactions like this, how he was asking so many questions instead of telling you what was up. You shook your head at him, wondering what kind of trouble you could have possibly gotten yourself in now. 

“The Commander interrogated you in the hall yesterday morning, at a time when you were supposed to have the day off work.” Your eyes widened and your fingers relaxed, almost causing you to drop your to go tray. “The Commander did what to me?” You ask in disbelief, your voice hitched as you realized you were about to cry with a wide audience of people watching you talk with Jace. 

“What did you  _ do,  _ y/n?” He asked, your bottom lip was quivering as you realized that Jace, along with all these other people felt you were guilty of something to have been interrogated by Commander Ren. Interrogated so heavily that you passed out in the hallway when you weren’t even supposed to be at work in the first place. “I didn’t, I didn’t do anything Jace, why would the Commander need to interrogate me?” Your knees felt weak, you needed to sit down but all of the tables around you were taken and you were sure there was no one who would be willing to give up their seat or make room for you now that you knew people saw you in a bad light.

“I don’t know, y/n. But you know that he only interrogates two people.” He gulped, then took another look around at the people who had been silently egging him on. “Traitors and spies. Did you say something you weren’t supposed to?” 

You gasp as Jace squints his eyes at you, grips the blaster he kept on his waistband. You can’t believe the nerve of him! “Are you accusing me of being a spy, Jace?” You ask him, you couldn’t help the way you shrieked at him. If you didn’t have everyone’s attention on you before, you surely did now. He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest and taking a step back. 

“Look, y/n.” He said, looking away from you and back at his buddies. “You’re a nice girl, you’re very pretty and very lovely and stuff…” Your eyes widened and your mouth fell open, you could guess the next part of his sentence with no issues. Sentences like this always had the same next work: but.

“But I’m due for a promotion next month, I’ll be stationed on another ship and everything. I can’t be seen with someone whom the entire base considers a traitor.” Your lip trembled and the image of him looking away from you begins to blur. Jace was leaving you and it was all because Commander Ren considered you a threat. “I’m sorry, y/n. But we’re over.” He says before turning on his heel and marching to another part of the cafeteria. You’re left standing alone, dead center of the dining hall with everyone having witnessed your break up with the one person you could have considered a friend on this ship. You had nothing else to do but quickly and swiftly head back to your room. 

 

You cried as you picked over your food at the small desk in your small room, Jace was the one thing that had gone well in the last few days and now he was gone. You had to reason with yourself that he was going to leave anyway because he had mentioned he was being stationed elsewhere, but you would have almost preferred he would have just left and never said anything to you over finding out you were a suspected traitor. You had no memories from the previous day, couldn’t even remember seeing the Commander at all. You just woke up in the medbay thinking you had passed out for some mundane and normal reason.

But no, the Commander had obviously needed something from your head and you didn’t willingly give it up, you fought him and paid with your reputation.

After breakfast you popped some more of your painkillers and curled up in bed, giving into your tears once again. You were officially alone. 

You needed to call home, call your family and speak with someone who loved you. You were feeling down, and you could think of one person that could cheer you up easily.

 

“Yellow? Who's dere?” Your chirpy baby sister Sammy picked up your holocall, you couldn’t help but to smile at her beautiful, happy face. “Hello yellow! It’s orange, I’m trying to reach Sammy?” You said, playing along with your 5 year old sister. You watched her throw her head back and laugh at you, showing off her missing front teeth. Her long blonde hair was a mess, she was the same Sammy you had remembered her as. “You’re silly big sister!” She said, straightening herself out and moving her silky hair from her face. 

You and Sammy chatted about what was going on at home, about how loud your father snores and about how Sammy was doing in school for a while before you requested she put another one of her sisters on the phone, Lynn. 

You would bet money on the fact that Lynn was your mother’s favorite. She was two years younger than you were. You had always thought mothers should love all of your children the same, and you had known your mother loved you, but Lynn? Lynn always got extra treats from your mother, she always got fancier clothes and toys than you, and it always seemed like she wanted to spend more time with Lynn than she did with you. She was smarter than you were, more athletic and, even though you wouldn’t admit it out loud, you felt Lynn was more beautiful than you were. The pride in your mother’s voice when introducing Lynn to others was obvious next to the quick, pathetic ‘and this is y/n, my oldest’ you got, but hey, what could you do? You couldn’t force your mother to love you any more than she felt she had to. You were just happy she seemed to love your two younger sisters, Sammy and Bella, the same. There was no favoritism played amongst the five and seven year old.

You wanted to speak to Lynn just to see what was happening at home, you also didn’t think your mother would have been home. However, that assumption was not right because, lo and behold, your mother’s voice and picture rang clear as day through the datapad. 

“What are you doing calling home at this time of day, shouldn’t you be working?” Your mother barks out, a disappointed look cast onto her face. “Hi mom,” you said bitterly, trying to push your mother’s rudeness back out of the way. “I had a bit of an accident, they put me off work for the next few days.” You explained, in response your mother rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her face. “Well they better not be docking your pay, we need your money y/n.” She stated, a cold feeling washed over your skin from her hollow words. It was clear she didn’t want you to be talking to her or your sisters, but oh well. You were homesick and felt terrible, you needed your sister’s personalities to feel better. “Oh, well they aren’t--”

“God, you look horrible.” She said, cringing at the sight of you in the datapad at home. Your mother hadn’t been this much of a bully to you before you left, you weren’t sure why this had all started now. Luckily before you could reply to her nasty comment on your appearance your father goes up to the com and saves you from your mother. He smiles genuinely at you, you can just barely see the top of his cast and he’s looking much better than when you left him. “Hey gorgeous, how are you?” He asks, his eyes sparkling just a bit with happy tears, the two of you hadn’t seen each other in six long months. “Hey old man!” You say playfully, you both giggled at each other before filling each other in as to what was going on. Your sisters are all doing so well in school, your mother got a promotion at the hotel to front desk manager, and your father just sits on the couch all does and does nothing. Life at home sounded so great, you missed your family and wished you could join them. Your call home actually made your home sickness even worse, you couldn’t lie to yourself.

“Chin up, buttercup.” You father said proudly, winking at you happily. “We all have our bad days, tomorrow is a new day, everything will be better tomorrow.” You wished your father off with a sad ‘i hope so’ and hung up the com, afterword laying down on your bed and crying some more. You now felt even lonelier than when you had first gotten here, what a horrible feeling. 

 

\--

 

Hux stepped up to the dining hall door, the one she had ran away from him out of and saw her sitting there. She was alone, looking sad as sad could get. The Storm troopers had made a clearing to stay away from her, he had even witnessed some of them sitting on each others laps so that they would not have to sit with her. He felt so horrible, having heard amongst his troops that she was a suspected traitor due to the fact that Ren interrogated her, they had begun ostracizing her. And so he watched as she ate alone, looking down at her single pancake, single slice of bacon, and single boiled egg while she sadly chewed. His heart hurt, this still all came back to him. He had to fix this, had to do something to make her feel better. This all came down to him nearly raping the poor girl and becoming so fond of her, there must be something he could do to make up for it.

He went back to his office to study her home planet, found that there was a special breed of plant that grew on her planet and no other. Even so close to the coordinates of her old home, he thought for sure she would recognize them right away. He sent for a team to go retrieve some of them for her, having them delivered to his office. They were beautiful, cobalt blue flowers with sparkly petals that smelled like sugar, these were unlike any flowers he had ever seen before and immediately understand why she loved them so much. 

Once she was cleared to start working again Hux took it upon himself to slip past her door and sneak into her room once again, leaving the pot of flowers on her bedside table where he had left her chocolate once before. He looked around her room, not much had changed other than the fact that she was not in there, he even recognized some dinner trays that were stacked up on the table. The poor thing was too afraid to go eat in the dining hall, and even more afraid to take the trays back. Hux sighed, deciding to save her a trip and collecting up the trays for her. Two small gifts from him to her, hopefully she’ll appreciate them one way or another.

 

\--

 

You dreaded the day you were cleared to go back to work. You started that morning by going to the dining hall just like every other day but couldn’t stand eating with everyone watching you like a caged bear. No one wanted to sit with you, an entire half of a table was cleared so that you could eat by yourself. No one wanted to associate with a traitor, no one wanted to sit and eat with you. You couldn’t take it, the judgemental, fearful eyes that were on you from the time you entered to the time you left, throwing away 75 percent of your food you decided to go to work early. 

You got all of the bad jobs, the jobs that took place away from other people because everyone was too afraid of you tampering with their things. The worst job you got that day was having to clear a clog from the garbage compactor. Normally with a job like this you had to go with a partner to assure there would be no work related accidents, but your partner stayed a foot behind you the entire time. When you had cleared the compactor he turned the machine on while you were still in the garbage hold, nearly taking your leg with it as the jaws began moving. You screamed, clawed your way out of the tube while the compactor came to life, when you had surfaced your partner was nowhere to be found, probably hoping he could have carried the pride and knowledge of knowing he had killed a traitor. 

He was a maintenance worker just like you, the Order didn’t care  _ that  _ much about maintenance workers even if he had managed to kill you.

You skipped lunch and, instead of going to dinner like you had the last few nights, decided to keep a few credits from your account in order to grab a meal replacement bar from a vending machine near your dorm. You couldn’t stand the humiliation after almost being killed by your partner, you were certain he had already started bragging about his accomplishment.

Sadly you walked to your dorm, your stomach growling and your skin, clothing, and hair smelling like garbage. It was no use crying over, you had cried enough already and felt like it would just be a waste of tears and emotion. You sulked into your room and found something quite odd. The smell hit you like a gust of wind, the sweet smell of sugar that could only be found on your planet. You’d recognize it even when you smelled nothing but garbage, and when you finally found them you ran over to your bedside table and took the put into your hand. 

Your planet’s native flower, the same wild flowers that grew in between the mines and the town. You took a big whiff as a smile broke over your face, it was like all of the hardships you had faced that day melted off of your shoulders. These must have been a gift from your family, your father knew you were having a rough time so he sent you your favorite flowers to try and cheer you up. During summer you loved going to town with your mother and Lynn, for if all of the conditions were met: the flowers were in full bloom, it was a clear sunny day with a strong enough breeze, the entire town would smell sugary and fun due to the field right above it. You hugged the pot closer to you as silent tears began streaming down your face.

You just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love rewriting this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I forgot I had finished this chapter. It's been done for like five days now I just forgot to post it....smfh. I'm a mess.

The water from your once steamy shower began to run cold the next morning, your sign that your 15 minutes of hot, enjoyable water was up and it was officially time for you to face your fears and confront Jace about these mixed signals he’s been sending you. One minute he’s leaving you chocolate in your dorm, the next he’s breaking up with you, and the next minute he’s leaving your favorite flowers on your bedside table. Which was it? Did he want you? Did he hate you? You didn’t want to do this back and forth with him, you wanted to get it straight once and for all. So you jumped out of bed the next morning bright and early, wanting only to meet Jace in the cafeteria and ask him what all of this is about.

Today is oatmeal day. You got one ice cream sized scoop of plain oatmeal with a carton of milk, you weren’t planning on eating in front of everyone since they still seemed to want to do nothing but stare at you, still believing you were a traitor. So you quickly found Jace who was sitting with some of his other buddies at a mostly empty table. You took a deep breath, a mixture of fear and bravery churning in your stomach. Here it goes, you needed to know what Jace was thinking.

“Goodmorning, Jace!” You say with all the confidence of a shaved long haired cat. You offer him a small smile, but he does nothing but grimace at your presence. “Y/n, what are you doing here?” He whispers to you, his buddies flocking away from him with awful looks plastered onto their faces. “Oh, I won’t be long. I just wanted to thank you for the flowers you placed in my room last night.” Even just speaking of the flowers brightened your day, gave you more confidence just imagining the intoxicating smell. Jace looked away, completely unsure about you and your motifs. “You have no idea how much they perked me up. And the chocolate from a few days ago, I never thanked you for that either.”

Jace is looking at everyone who is looking at the two of you, he begins to panic as he leans forward even closer to you. “Do you really think I’d give a traitor flowers and chocolate? I told you to stay away from me!” He says in the most accusatory tone ever. “You’re lucky you’re even still allowed to eat in here, let alone live on this Star Destroyer.” He says, you were confused. “I don’t understand.” You said, closing your eyes. You knew everyone was looking at you because the entire mess hall had gone completely quiet. They were waiting for Jace’s next move, how he’d deal with you, everyone had thought he became a spy sympathizer by seeing you behind everyone’s back, and you had just realized it at the wrong moment. 

“You don’t have to understand, in fact you should just leave and never come back. It’s not fair that we have to eat and look at you at the same time.”

“Wait, Jace!” You said as he stood, but it was too late. The look of disgust told you all you needed to know. “Enjoy your breakfast, traitor. Here, take mine too.” He said, grasping his bowl of oatmeal, you couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. His bowl came crashing down on your head, sliding through your hair and burning down the skin of your face and what was exposed of your chest. You jumped back, tripping over the seat of the bench and falling to your back. You opened your mouth to scream, but before you could get the entire thing out one of his friends had thrown his bowl at you too, once again burning the skin of your face and sliding down into your hair. You do your best to wipe the goop off of your face but your hands burned in response. You stand to your feet, looking at Jace as he walked away from you without even glancing at you to see what harm he had done. You wanted to ask him why, why he’d take everyone's word over yours when you were his girlfriend. But at this point did it matter? The look of pride that you could see flash across his face from the applause and laughter he was receiving for his awful treatment of you told you it didn’t. You picked up what was left of your fractured ego and sped walked as fast as you could out of the cafeteria, swearing to yourself and the Maker that this would be the very last trip you ever make here.

 

\--

 

Hux crunches some numbers in his head during his walk to his office. A task he must tackle as soon as he gets in, he needs to know how much fuel he must order for each ship this month. He found that if he occupies his mind with the most important tasks he spends less time thinking of the girl. It’s what he needs, he couldn’t plague himself with thoughts of her all day long; if he did he’d find himself standing outside of her door every night. As he’s in the middle of multiplying by the litre someone bumps into him. He stepped back away from them, the first and only thing he saw was cooling oatmeal in their hair. He looked down at his uniform, they had transferred some of the nasty goop onto his coat and his freshly shined shoes. Normally he would punish the person responsible for ruining his get up, but as he hears her voice and turns to follow her quick pace, he realizes who she is and his heart turns icy cold in his chest.

She’s covered in oatmeal, leaving oatmeal laced footprints in her wake. He didn’t get a chance to see her face, but from her speedy gait and unkept appearance it was clear that this morning was much worse than the last. Those storm troopers were abusing her, and he absolutely would not stand it any longer.

He hunts down Ren who is training this early morning in his private gym room. “Ah, General.” He says without even turning around to greet him. “What brings you here this morning?” Kylo, taking one more jab at the sparring dummy. Hux is disgusted at the heavy smell of sweat that invades his nostrils, even more disgusted at the sight of Ren so sweaty his hair is damp and there are dark stains on his undershirt. Ren lifts his arm to slash the string that the dummy is being held up with and Hux turns away, opting to look at Ren in the mirror instead of head on.

“Ren, due to your little escapade into the girl’s mind, she’s now being victimized on a daily basis.” Hux said, imagining those good for nothing storm troopers dumping piping hot oatmeal on his poor woman. The thought would never leave his mind, he would always blame himself but he knew it would be easier for Ren to fix the issue; Hux would never be able to take back what happened that morning in his quarters but Ren would be more ‘equipped’ to deal with a dire issue such as this. 

Kylo laughed at him, deactivating his light saber and grabbing a towel to wipe his face off. “Well maybe she deserves it, those storm troopers keep pushing her away but for whatever reason she won’t stay out of the cafeteria.” 

“You are a fool if you believe she deserves such treatment! Those men poured hot oatmeal on her, this needs to end and it needs to end now!” Hux was angry at the fact Ren was just passing this off as regular storm trooper antics, couldn’t stop his voice from raising at the man. “You’re responsible for this, Ren. You interrogated her even after I asked you not to!” Hux said, walking up to Kylo as close as he felt comfortable. “You’re going to fix it, I don’t care how or what you have to do, but you need to fix this and make that girl happy once again!” Kylo began stepping backward to the shower suite that was attached to his training room, holding Hux’s gaze as he did. 

“Okay, General. I’ll fix this unfortunate situation.” He said slyly, it was all Hux needed to hear to turn and began to stride out of the sweat box that was Ren’s training room. He trusted that Ren would remedy the situation in one way or another enough and he couldn’t stand the salty smell of sweat that plagued his nose. 

“I just find it interesting, Hux. Just the other day you were telling me you didn’t care about her. Now you’ll do anything to see her happy.” Hux closed his eyes, against his will he took in a deep breath. That statement wasn’t worth a reply, he simply kept on walking.

 

\--

 

From the moment the oatmeal landed on you, you had known you were going to be late for work. Your boss hated you just as much as everyone else did, you figured he wouldn’t care if you were late and would be even angrier if you showed up to work covered in cold, crusty oatmeal. So you sped walked down the hall, not caring that you bumped into someone on your way home and jumped into your shower for the second time that morning. You tried not to cry as the freezing cold water splashed over your pink and puffy skin, causing a lot of pain in the burned areas of your skin. Those people were asshats, they didn’t deserve your tears. You scrubbed your scalp as hard as you could, almost thinking you should call out but you didn’t think you could stand the things people would say about you. The cold water was causing more harm than good in your opinion, so you rung out your hair one more good time before shutting the water off, hoping you had gotten at least most of the goop out. There was no use hiding in the cold shower when your family relied so heavily on your paycheck, so you stepped out, refusing to look at your reflection in the mirror as you did

 

Afternoon rolled around and your boss punished you by not allowing you a lunch break. It worked out in your favor, really. You were an hour late for work so working during your half hour lunch break at least meant you only lost half an hour of pay for the day. You had tried not to touch your hair because it felt oddly stiff and crunchy, a sign that all of the oatmeal had not come out. You hadn’t talked to anyone all day except for Jace, and why would you want to? Everyone was still giving you dirty looks or not acknowledging you at all, what was the point? You took the few jobs you were assigned that day and did them silently, not complaining that before you were considered a traitor you were getting 10-20 jobs a day, but now that it was lunch time you were working on your first assignment.

You didn’t understand why everyone was being so mean to you. You were certain that if General Hux or Commander Ren felt you were an actual traitor they wouldn’t have let you stay aboard the ship. As you lay there on the floor, tinkering with a wall panel that refused to light up, you figure this must be rock bottom, this was the lowest of the low and you can only rise up from here. You forced a smile on your face as you pulled out the malfunctioning connection component and tried to figure out which nutrition bar you’re going to fetch for yourself when you get the chance, but your thoughts were interrupted when you heard your tool box get kicked out from beside you. 

“What up, traitor.” From the sound of the voice you can tell it’s a storm trooper, you briefly consider staying under this panel until they go away. You have the new component and you know exactly where it went, but you realize you’re lacking the tool to install it properly. You closed your eyes, realizing you’d have to go out and collect up your tools.

As you slide out from under the panel you notice there are three storm troopers surrounding you. You have no idea who they are, their serial numbers don’t bring a face to mind so you simply say nothing to them. “Look at this mess, traitor. Learn to clean up after yourself.” They mock you, you sigh as you look down the hall to see your now empty tool box on its side and the contents of it scattered five feet down the hall. 

In order to avoid any further confrontation you began cleaning up the mess that ‘you’ had made. They cackle above you every step of the way, letting you know they don’t like traitors and you suppress the urge to cry. Even in school you were never bullied like this, nobody deserved to be treated this horribly, you couldn’t figure out what you had done in your life to be so ostracized at work. You had everything collected up except for your wrench which sat in between two of your aggressors. You reach for it, but as you did the closest trooper kicked it out of your grasp. The troopers giggled around you as you reached for it in its new location, but you found that they kicked it away from you again. “Too slow, traitor.” They taunted you, you closed your eyes as you reached for it one more time, sadly realizing it’s the tool you needed to complete your job. Of course it was kicked out of your reach again, you nearly gave up at that point, they would never let you continue your job.

They kicked it around for a good minute until they grew bored with just sitting there watching you stare at their feet. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” One of them says, turning and walking down the hall while one other one followed. Only one remained, you felt it was finally safe to reach for your wrench thinking the only place they could kick it was away from them, then you’d be all by yourself. You had gripped it firmly, internally thanking them for finally allowing you to continue your job when they opened their mouth to say something to you:

“Traitors always get what they have coming to them, scum.” They said, then you watched in horror as their heavy boot was lifted and came crashing down on your hand. You cry out as you hear the bones crunch, your knuckle being pressed down under the entire weight of their body. For the second time today you’re in pain at the behest of another person, only this time it’s much more painful and much more serious. They ground your hand into the floor before stepping off of you and chuckling, uttering the words ‘stupid bitch’ under their breath before walking away from you. 

You sit there on your knees, everyone else around you just stares like you’re a circus animal who had just gotten whipped as you hold your sore and swollen hand to your chest. You shake as the pain radiates from your fingers into your hand and wrist, trying to hold back your tears again, you needed to get to medbay and fast.

 

“I need some help, please. My hand, it--” You began to explain your woes to the receptionist but she rudely cuts you off. “Have a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly.” She says without looking up at you. You uttered a quiet ‘thank you’ as you took a seat staring straight ahead and tried not to think about the pain in your hand. 

It was quiet, you were the only one in the waiting room and there were two nurses and a doctor sitting behind the counter talking to the receptionist. You shook, stole a look down at your purpling fingers as you realized you could no longer feel or move them. You took in a breath as two tears escaped down your cheeks, the people behind the counter laugh at each other as you sit there in excruciating pain. You can take it no longer when you see the doctor make a silly face at the receptionist, you stood up and made your way over to the counter again. 

“Um, excuse me. I don’t mean to interrupt but I’m in a lot of pain and would like to be seen--”

“I said the doctor will be with you shortly, traitor.” The receptionist says, rolling her eyes and turning away from you and back to the three people behind the counter. Your jaw quivers as you turn, thinking you should probably resign from your job if even the people in medbay refuse to give you medical treatment because they suspect you’re a traitor. You sadly turn to sit back down, and as you do your datapad buzzes. As best as you can with a wounded hand, you maneuver your way around to unlock it and go to your message, it’s your boss asking you where you were and why you never finished the job you were working on. You wanted to give him a detailed explanation as to what happened, but found that you couldn’t move the fingers on your right hand well enough to. You balanced your tablet on your knees as you typed with your left hand instead: ‘I’m in the medbay. Had an accident.’

Within five minutes you got a reply, and it was by far not the one you wanted to hear. He threatened you, saying if you weren’t back in ten minutes he would dock your pay and send you home for the day. Outrage begins to course through your veins, you need that money and your mother would not be happy to hear you’re losing pay. 

The bruised and broken bones in your hand only fuel your anger and irritation, you took another look at the people behind the counter who aren’t paying attention to you at all. If they weren’t going to help you then you’d have to help yourself, you needed that money and you couldn’t let your fingers stop you from providing for your family. You stood, snuck past the front desk and into the exam room area without them noticing you were gone. You ducked into the first empty room on the right and opened the medicine cabinet, finding exactly what you needed. A roll of gauze and some splints would have to do. 

You slam the door on your way out and immediately drew the attention of the people who had been ignoring you earlier. “Hey! You can’t go back there, you can’t take those supplies either!” One of the nurses shouts after you, but you hardly care. You sprint out the door, thanking them for their time sarcastically before running all the way back to your work area and into the break room. Luckily for you nobody was there and you could play doctor all you wanted. 

You clenched your teeth down on several folded up paper napkins as you beant all five of your fingers straight, finding most of your pain in your middle finger. You could feel the movement in your knuckle that almost felt like there was two bones instead of just one, it was definitely broken and you didn’t know where you’d turn for help. You splinted your fingers and wrapped them in gauze as best as you could, then decided you had no choice but to get back to work. You shot your boss a message to let him know you were working and went back to that broken control panel, it wasn’t going to fix itself. 

When you get a break in your work you walk to the nearest vending machine and get a chocolate chip nutrition bar to chow down on, you hadn’t eaten anything since the previous morning and you were starved. The vending machine deposited your bar and you reached in to get it, fumbling around with both of your hands trying to get it open. You sit in the abandoned hallway and try and enjoy your meal, repeating your new mantra to yourself:

_ “It can only get better from here.”  _

 

Come dinner time you waited until after all of the storm troopers left the dining hall to trudge in only to find all of the food from dinner being thrown away by the staff. You blinked sadly, eyeing the vending machine in the corner of the room, dinner would have to be a protein shake and nutrition bar tonight. As you were punching in the code for the shake you wondered how many credits you had spent on vending machine food in the last few days, they had replaced your meals and you realized it could not have been that healthy for you. Your mother would notice, you were counting on her phone call yelling at you about why ‘her’ paychecks were $14 short or so. You sighed, oh well. You had to eat too and if you couldn’t eat in the dining hall you’d have to make do with something else.

“My, that’s not a very good meal, is it?” Your hand that held your shake immediately dropped it back inside of the machine. Just when you thought your day couldn’t possibly get  _ any  _ worse you turned to see the Commander staring down at you. You turned to face him fully, unsure of what you should say to him or why he’s taken such an interest in you. “Good evening, Commander!” You stammered, your ego could not take another blow. You were ready to run out of the nearest exit away from him, afraid of what he’d do to you next. “What can I help you with, sir?” You asked, inching to your right just a hair. Surely he wouldn’t give chase to you, you were a suspected traitor and were useless with your one good hand. He wouldn’t want you that bad if you just ran away, so you prepared yourself to do so.

“Follow me.” He said, turning sharply on his heel. You gulped as you wondered if you should or not, was he going to kill you? Torture you? You didn’t know and truthfully you didn’t want to know. He glanced at you over his shoulder, waiting for you to do as you were told. You swallowed a large was of saliva just as your stomach growled, you had no choice. The led blocks around your feet disappeared as you moved forward behind him, hoping whatever he was going to do to you he’d make it quick and painless.

“What’s happened to your hand?” He asks, looking down at you as you kept his pace next to him. “Just, just a small accident. No big deal, really.” You explained, but from the small nudge in the back of your mind you knew he had caught your lie. You had forgotten he could tell when people were lying, and he likely had seen what had happened to your hand. You set your eyes to the floor in shame, making a mental note not to lie to him for the rest of your time in his custody. 

You kept your head down the entire way to Kylo’s personal quarters, hoping no one would recognize you as the traitor everyone thought you were. Walking with Ren to wherever you were going would not do much good for your reputation, but there was absolutely nothing you could do about it now except for hope people didn’t see you walking with him. 

You had recognized that you were at his quarters because you had walked right past General Hux’s home. You stood behind him as the door opened and you know that absolutely no good could come of what was going to go down behind his door. “Welcome to my rooms.” He said, removing his helmet and stepping inside. You sat there on the threshold and stared, it seemed to be the same layout of Hux’s quarters, but you noticed that the Commander wasn’t one for decoration like Hux was. Hux’s home seemed homely and relaxing, but Kylo’s home was cold and empty. Lots of blacks and greys instead of tans and whites, but oh well. If this was how the Commander liked to live who were you to tell him otherwise.

“Coming in?” He asked, leaning toward the door and looking you right in your eyes. You took one step in and the blaster doors closed behind you, you were now the only two people in this room and you felt like you could pass out from how uncomfortable you were. Your heart was racing, pumping blood into your broken fingers which only made them swell and hurt more. You should have ran for it while you still had the chance, now you were stuck here with the man that sparked all of the nasty treatment toward you. 

“Sir, if you need something repaired you’d have to go through my supervisor.” You looked around at everything except for him. The hopeful thought in your mind that maybe he had seen you and recognized you as a maintenance worker, but in the lowest pit of your stomach you knew that’s not what he wanted. He smiled at you, took a step in your direction and you thought you were going to vomit on him. “Head down the hall and through the door at the very end. My bathroom is in there. Shower, there are clean towels and a fresh set of clothes for you in there. When you’re finished I will have food sent here for you.” 

“What?” You said it a little too fast for your own liking. Your mouth fell open and you couldn’t believe what words had come out of his mouth. “You heard me, y/n. Go have a shower.” He said a little more firmly this time. You shook your head, refusing to believe that that’s what he wanted you to do. “Oh, sir. I couldn’t possibly-”

He swung his arm around you and pushed you gently in the direction he told you do go. He doesn’t say anything else, instead disappears into the kitchen area. You didn’t want to make him angry, but you didn’t want to think about what he was going to do to you once you got into the shower. Maybe he wouldn’t do anything at all, maybe he genuinely wanted you to have a hot shower. You shook your head, a third shower for the day that would actually be hot wasn’t a bad idea. 

You trudged on, into his bedroom that mirrored Hux’s and into his bathroom. When you had entered Hux’s bathroom you imagined yourself taking a long, hot shower in the huge space but never thought it would be a reality. But now you turned on Ren’s shower and the water instantly came out hot it was like a dream come true. You carefully unwrapped your fingers and stripped down, throwing all caution to the wind as you confidently stepped in. Your muscles unwound and the tension fell out of your shoulders as you let the hot water relax you. This was probably the most exciting thing to happen to you this week.

You tried not to take too long, not wanting to upset the Commander when he was generous enough to allow you to use his personal bathroom to get clean. You toweled off and dressed yourself in the clothes he had set out for you, a red T shirt and a pair of black leggings as well as a modest set of underwear. True to his word when you came walking out to his living room feeling refreshed the table was set. Two plates of ravioli and veggies were on his dining table and he was sitting waiting for you. 

However, so was a third person, someone you didn’t recognize. 

“Y/n, this is my personal doctor. He’s here to take a look at that hand for you.” You hid your now unbandaged hand behind you as the doctor was removing some tools from his suitcase. “Oh, no it’s okay Commander. It’s really not that--”

“Y/n, have a seat on the couch.” Kylo said, walking over to you. You realized that you’d have no say in the matter, but at the same time Kylo had been good on his word. He hadn’t tried to touch you inappropriately or harmed you at all, in fact he was trying to get you help when nobody else would offer it to you. You obeyed him quietly, as you did the doctor pulled up a special table for you to rest your hand on while he examined it.

“A storm trooper stepped on her hand, doctor. When she went to receive help none of the medical professionals in our medbay would help her so I’ve taken it upon myself to bring you here to help heal her.” Kylo explained, your cheeks glowed red in embarrassment as you sat still enough for the droid to stop taking x rays of your hand. “All partied responsible have been eliminated from the Order, I will not stand for such horrid treatment of one of our members.” You began bouncing your knee as nervousness crept up your spine, you didn’t want those people to get fired, you immediately felt guilty for making them lose their jobs. Kylo placed a gloved hand on your shoulder and squeezed you. “Be still, you don’t have to feel guilty over useless people losing their jobs.” He said, as he did the droid displayed the image of your hand above you.

“You have a broken knuckle in your third digit, which would explain the swelling and bruising in your middle finger.” He said, writing something down on a chart he had brought with him. You knew that, could feel your finger moving in an unnatural way since the moment it was stepped on. “We’ll get this all fixed for you, young lady.” His doctor smiled at you, you realized that these were the first people in a long time to treat you with such respect and dignity. You squeezed Kylo’s hand as the doctor once again set the bones in your hand the way they were supposed to be, biting down hard on your tongue and lip until he capped your middle finger with a metal cast and the rest of your hand with a black brace to stop your fingers from moving. The doctor instructed you to take some anti inflammatories and rest, gave you an entire week of paid time off and told Kylo he’d be back in two weeks to examine your hand once again. Kylo bid him farewell then moved past you to the table set with delicious looking food.

He stood next to a chair and pulled said chair out for you, by now you had trusted him enough to sit down and enjoy your meal. Your hand was feeling much better now that it had been inspected and taken care of by a real doctor, your hair felt clean and silky, you were feeling warm and appreciated and now you were about to dig into some delicious looking and smelling pasta. However, you politely waited until Kylo had sat down next to you and dug into his pasta to began eating. 

“Thank you so much for this food, sir.” You say as happily as you can. “It’s no problem, and you may call me Kylo.” You nod, scooping up some tomato sauce and sticking the pasta in your mouth. After chewing and taking in Kylo’s curious look you had gotten tired of eating in complete silence and decided to start a conversation with a question that had been burning on your mind for a while now. “Comm, Err, Kylo?” You corrected yourself quickly as he looked from his plate to you. “Pardon my question, but may I ask--”

“You want to know why I interrogated you in the hallway.” Kylo says, it’s less of a question and more of a statement. He took his napkin and wiped the sauce from his lip before continuing his explanation. You listened intently, ready to hear why he had turned your life upside down. 

“You see, I have been planning this night for a while now. I’ve been curious about you ever since your run in with the General. I wanted answers and the fastest way to get them was to pry into your mind. I wasn’t thinking of how it would affect the public’s perception of you at the time.” You began pushing the peas around on your plate nervously, this was not the explanation you were expecting at all. 

“Worry not my dear.” Kylo said, taking your hand from across the small table. “I’ve got a plan to fix this. All of it.” He said, a confident smile spread across his face as he squeezed your hand reasuringly. “All you have to do is play along and it will all go away.” 

“What do you mean, ‘play along?’” You asked, a shiver running down your spine. It sounded like a huge commitment for something Kylo hadn’t even laid out for you yet. 

“Yes, y/n. I want you to pretend to be my significant other.” 

A piece of pasta that you had just swallowed seemed to stop in the middle of your esophagus and work its way back up and into your windpipe. You coughed, looked away from Kylo and wondered if you had heard him correctly. “Oh, Commander. I don’t know if I--”

“ _ Kylo,  _ my dear. This plan will only work if you can get used to calling me by my name.” 

“Okay,  _ Kylo,”  _ You said, now feeling like your hand was burning under his. “Why would I need to pretend to be with you? What good will that do?”

“Well, for one people will gain a new respect for you that you clearly didn’t have before. They wouldn’t dare mistreat you like they have been today. I’m sure it would also make that storm trooper boy you fancy quite jealous. Maybe he’ll rethink his actions if he finds you’ve become nice and cozy to me.” You shrugged, thinking on that plan a little more. It would be nice to get back at Jace, after he burned you with some oatmeal and publicly humiliated you twice. You leaned back, took a sip of your water and looked at Kylo inquisitively. “Just what do you have in mind, Kylo?” Kylo smiled, leaned forward as he released your hand. “I’m so glad you asked, my dear.” He said. The two of you spent the rest of your dinner formulating your plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Hux finds himself occupying his mind with work. He hardly liked to think about work when he didn’t have to be, such as now when he was on his way back to his personal quarters for a shower and some good food, but had he not been thinking about the squabbles the Resistance were causing onboard his ship he knew his thoughts would have soon drifted toward his little girl. The girl and her ruined reputation and he’d wonder how Kylo would be fixing it. That poor girl, she deserved absolutely none of what was handed to her the past few nights. Just as he was punching in his code to get into his home a small, by now well known voice drew his attention behind him. 

“Thank you for your time, Kylo.” Hux turned and glanced over his shoulder and nearly jumped in his boots at what he saw in front of Ren’s door.

It was the girl,  _ his  _ girl. She was standing in front of Kylo’s door, her hand in his as he brought it up to his lips and placed a long kiss to her skin. She giggled, looked down to her shoes before looking back up at him, the two of them held matching grins on their faces, the one Kylo wore made Hux feel ill. She wasn’t wearing her uniform, her hair was down and out for anyone to admire and she had a brace that went from her hand to her elbow. Hux eyed them suspiciously, was this really what it looked to be?

“Sleep well, my dear.” He said dropping her hand. “I will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast.” She grinned at the ground as she bid him farewell, then turned to walk down the hallway, presumably back to her own room. As soon as she turned around she and Hux locked eyes, all she could offer him was a smile and a quiet ‘Good evening, General!’ before walking happily away from him. This was the happiest he had ever seen her and he detested the fact that she was so happy walking away from Ren.

He stormed over, catching Kylo just before his automatic doors shut behind him. “What the hell was that all about?” Hux said, fuming over the thought of him touching her inappropriately. Kylo chuckled at him, looked away for a second before leaning on his door and offering him a smug reply. “Did you not come running to me to fix this little issue of yours, General?” 

“What did you do to her?!” Hux said, realizing his tone was a tad bit too high for his liking. “Nothing, General. I gave her what she needed. A hot shower, a visit from my doctor, and a good meal.” Kylo leaned his head to the left and cracked his neck before stepping out and around Hux, continuing his explanation. “She’s been eating nothing but vending machine food for the last few meals, I made sure she had something good to eat as we formulated the plan you wanted me to come up with.” He smiled at Hux, pointing at him as if this entire conversation was just in good fun. “You know, she’s very charming, quite enchanting if I do say so myself. We had a very enjoyable meal and have plans for breakfast tomorrow.” 

His words fuel Hux’s anger even further, Ren knew that he wanted that girl but here he was, wining and dining her as if she were his! This was not what Hux had in mind, a simple threat from the Commander about bullying the poor girl would have been 10 times better than this! 

“Quite well. Good night,  _ Ren. _ ” Hux spits Kylo’s title out as he turns on his heel and heads for his own home. He couldn’t stand to hear any more of what Ren had planned for the girl any longer. He was jealous, jealous that it was easy for Ren to get to know her this well and jealous that he could make her so happy. 

“Oh, and Hux?” Ren calls out, in response Hux stops and turns his head slightly in his direction. “Her hand was injured today, I had my personal doctor take a look and make her all better.” Kylo starts to take steps toward his door once again, exaggerating a yawn as Hux’s blood boils even more. “In case you didn’t see, she’s going to have a few paid days off.” He stepped over the threshold and into his home, once again wishing Hux a goodnight. Hux shook his head, trying to make sense of everything Ren had told him. Once again his girl was injured, and the way Kylo was fixing it was by seemingly pretending to be in a relationship with her. It was too much for Hux, he just hoped this plan worked for her and that it worked well.

 

Hux sat in bed, unable to get the short interaction between The Commander and his girl out of his mind. He kissed her hand and she blushed at him, he called her enchanting, and she was dressed casually, almost too casually. Hux closed his eyes, wondering if Ren had kissed any other parts of her body, if he had touched her, or if he had said anything to her that neither one of them would approve of. 

Then there was his other worry, her hand. Ren hadn’t said anything about how she injured her hand and Hux was so worried. Maybe Ren himself had injured her hand and had put some kind of spell over her so that’d she’d forget. Hux couldn’t live with that thought, he had to know what had happened to her and he had to know from  _ her.  _ He sat up in bed, reaching for his datapad which was charging on its stand next to the bed. Fishing through the files he focused the camera on her, assuring himself that this was not stalking, it was instead just looking out for the girl. 

He followed her from her dorm to the dining hall, then back to her dorm covered in oatmeal. He cringed, those ruthless, ill-mannered storm troopers were awful. She went to work and he watched her trying to fix a panel in the hallway when the storm troopers began bothering her, kicking her tools around and finally stomping on her hand. She hobbled to the medbay and left sprinting with medical supplies in her hands all the way back to her work space. When work was done she went over to the dining hall where Ren approached her and led her back to his quarters. Hux was relieved to see Ren was not responsible for her injury, but he still felt like he needed to know what went on behind his door.

He had to know what Ren was up to.

 

\--

 

You smiled as you collapsed into bed. Kylo was such a gentleman, even when he had to constantly correct you to call him Kylo or just Ren. Damn, you’d never get used to that. He laid out his plan to make people stop being jerks to you, why he wanted to help you so bad would always be a mystery but at least he was willing to help. The things people were doing and saying to you made you miserable each day, so Kylo’s plan to be your pretend boyfriend seemed to work great. You’d gain respect, you’d regain your dignity, and everyone would leave you alone for once which is exactly what you wanted. 

You looked around at your empty room, happy to finally be by yourself again. Your room was all yours, unlike at home where you had to share a room with all three of your sisters. Sharing with them was okay most of the time, but Bella often suffered night terrors that woke all of you up and Sammy always wanted to share a bed with you, which often resulted in waking up in a wet mess since she had night time toilet issues. Not to mention all of your sister's belongings were in one room, four sets of clothing, two sets of toys, makeup, mirrors, and stuff you just didn’t particularly care for. Being by yourself for a change was nice, but with all of the rejection you had experienced in the last few days you’d do anything to be surrounded by your loving sisters again. 

Your eyes fell to the blue flowers on your bedside table, the scent was now starting to fade and you realized you hadn’t spent a lot of time to think about them due to all of the drama during the day. Jace hadn’t sent them for you and he didn’t send the chocolate either, you wondered who they came from. They had to have known you so well, know what you liked and where you were from. You furrowed your brow, realizing no one on the Finalizer knew you as well as Jace did. Maybe it was best that you didn’t think about it too much. You were exhausted, ready to fall asleep and see how Ren’s plan pans out tomorrow morning. You turn onto your side, hoping that he would set everyone straight and you’d go back to being a normal member of the Order once again.

 

“I want you to wait here for five minutes, then come in, grab your food, and take your normal seat.” Kylo says to you, his real emotions hidden behind his mask. You try and force your smile back but you fail, too excited to see how everyone would react to knowing you were somewhat royalty. You had to remember not to let it go to your head, you weren’t  _ actually  _ dating the Commander so you wouldn’t always rake in the benefits. Just for these next few days and then you’d go back to your normal life. “Right away.” You said to him, then watched him open the cafeteria doors. The room went silent, you heard nothing as the doors closed behind him. As far as you knew his plan was already working. 

 

\--

 

Hx finds the girl standing on the tips of her toes, her face pressed into the window of the cafeteria like a child looking into a toy store. “Y/n,” Hux says as calmly as he could, but he still seems to have scared her, causing her to jump as she turned around to see him. “What are you doing, why are you standing there like that?” He asks, she smiled politely at him before turning back and looking through the window. “I’m waiting for Ren.” She explains, Hux bites back the urge to roll his eyes. He forgot, she had breakfast plans with him this morning. “I have to wait here for another four minutes and 22 seconds before I can go in.” 

“Interesting.” Hux says, taking a step closer to the door to have a peek at what Ren was doing. He can hear the collective noise of storm troopers standing as Ren makes his way down the hall, then he gets in a little bit closer. So close, in fact, he and y/n are almost touching. He can feel her body heat radiating off of her and onto him, can smell the scent of her citrusy shampoo, Hux’s favorite scent. He’s happy he was not able to smell her hair the night he kissed her, for it probably would have been enough to hold her down and make her his right then and there. If she were to lean back, even just half an inch, the two of them would be embracing each other. He wishes it would come true, but he knows the reality. She was likely still afraid of him, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“JA-1145, a word.” Ren booms, the rest of the storm troopers sit, only leaving JA-1145 and Ren standing about five feet from the door. “Right away, sir!” the storm trooper says enthusiastically, stepping over to Ren. “The maintenance girl, y/n. Were you and her involved?” Hux watches as the dark haired boy takes a swift intake of breath as the mention of y/n, his eyes bugging out of his head. He’s afraid, afraid of a normal woman that had never done anything to harm anyone during her time on the Finalizer. “Absolutely not sir! I would never associate myself with a traitor.” Kylo nods once, the girl huffs and he can see her cute pout in the reflection of the glass. “We ate breakfast together, but that was it. We weren’t even friends.”

“Lying bastard.” She whispered, Hux smiled as he realized this boy would no longer be in his way. “Are you quite sure, boy?”

“100 percent, sir. She’s been stalking me recently, if it appeared we were a couple the feelings were solely from her.” She rolled her eyes, taking another look at her watch. “One more minute, I hope what he does works.” 

“Me too.” Hux whispers, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She does nothing in response to his loving gesture, a step in the right direction.

“Excellent, soldier. This pleases me.” The boy smiles at Ren, proud of the praise he is receiving from the Commander himself. “She’s a very special person, I know her all too well.” The smile fades just a bit on his face as he absorbs the positive words about her coming from Ren, clearly surprised at the fact that he’s speaking so highly of a suspected traitor. 

“I’ve looked into her mind, she’s very pure and proper. She’s beautiful and very lovely. Since the two of you are indeed,  _ not  _ involved, surely you won’t mind then if I pursue a relationship with her?” All at once a few storm troopers gasped, the boy’s jaw dropped, and y/n began to giggle. Hux was astounded, Ren couldn’t be serious! He knew Hux was interested in her, knew Hux wanted her and knew Hux wasn’t too sure of his ability to have her, then he turns around and does this? Hux hardly knew what to think, the two of them were rivals and always had been, now Ren was stealing “his” girl. 

“C-Command--Y/n, she’s, she’s your--!” The boy stuttered nervously, then was cut off by Ren himself. “Excellent. So happy you agree. Resume breakfast, soldier.” He says before turning to his right and sweeping down the rows of tables, every single set of eyes on him, including those of the boy he had just put to shame in front of everyone. 

The girl seems giddy and excited, taking a look down at her watch once again. “Five minutes! Time for me to go in!” She says, taking a step to her side to move out of the General’s way. She says, throwing one more nervous glance over her shoulder at Hux. He smiled at her, hoping that, in the end, this stunt would finally make her happy--even if she were with Ren. 

 

\--

 

The entire cafeteria is silent as you walk in, Jace is still standing there looking at the door the Commander left through in shock. His eyes finally met yours and you smile deviantly at him, swaying your hips as you played your part in Kylo Ren’s show. You looked away, traveling to the food lines and just watching the storm troopers stepping out of your way. They were stepping back away from you, opening the line for you to get your food before them. You blushed, this was grand. You walked into the food room where you were served some eggs, toast, and fruit and this time, the lunch ladies served you with a smile. 

Exiting the other end, you walked out to find everyone looking down and away from you, speaking in hushed tones. Jace was gone, nowhere to be seen and you loved it. Of course, that meant you had to sit at the table alone but that was okay. As long as these people were not hurling insults at you, calling you a traitor and making you feel miserable you would be A-okay. So you sat down, began fumbling with your milk and realized it was almost impossible to open with a temporarily useless hand. Your brows were knit down, concentrating but after trying for three minutes you felt the easiest thing to do was to poke a hole in the front of it to insert the straw and drink it that way.

“Good morning, Miss Y/n!” A loud, peppy voice sounds from behind you. You turn to see a younger officer standing behind you, smiling like she was trying to make a good impression on you. “Commander Ren asked me to deliver this to you!” She dug through the messenger bag that was slung over her shoulder and produced a white envelope with your name written on it, handed it to you with the same cheesy grin. You held it in your bad hand and tore it open with the other and began reading your personalized note from Kylo:

 

_ Having fun yet? _

_ -K _

 

You bit your lip and smiled, of course you were having fun! Your new found respect and prestige was amazing. You didn’t think you’d ever get tired of being first in line to be getting food, and all of the positive attention you were getting was absolutely to die for. “Did he want an answer?” You asked playfully, a sarcastic smile decorating your face. The woman giggled at you, quickly taking your milk in her hands and opening it for you then hastily handing it back. You opened your mouth to thank her, but she quickly cut you off with another explanation of hers.

“I am Commander Kylo Ren’s assistant, Krista. He’s noticed you’d been down the last few days and has asked me to try and cheer you up.” Swallowing your milk, you nodded your head. You were surprised to see his PA coming to take care of you, you had thought this song and dance ended right after he left the cafeteria. Ren was looking out for you, probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for you in a while. You started to wonder if he was the one who left the two gifts in your bedroom.

“So after you’re done eating I have orders to take you down to the First Order spa to have you pampered; have your hair cut, a hot stone massage, and then to have your makeup and hair done. The Commander has an extra special surprise for you tonight.” You blinked at her, a confused grunt was the only thing that came from your mouth in reply to the long winded explanation she had given you. You didn’t know that the First Order provided these services, let alone had an entire spa. Who was special enough to go to the spa? Because certainly you, a lowly maintenance worker, were not high enough on the totem pole to even be enlightened about such a facility. Before turning back to your breakfast tray, you briefly wonder if this was Kylo’s way of apologizing for all the bad luck he had caused you.

 

The spa was on the 1st floor, surrounded by various entertainment rooms. You saw members of the Order playing pool, sitting at a bar, and even playing basketball on an indoor basketball court. You followed Krista looking around in awe, you didn’t think anyone in the Order had this much fun. After you had entered the spa you were taken to a room that contained a massage table, a chair for cutting your hair, and a stylist who was dressed in all black and looked sharp as a brand new knife. She introduced herself while Krista asked you to sit in the chair. You watched her in the mirror as she removed her hair cutting tools, growing nervous at the idea of having your hair cut by someone you didn’t know. The only person to have ever taken scissors to your hair was your mother, and even she didn’t do a good job half of the time she cut it. 

“Don’t look so scared, baby.” The stylist said, leaning the chair back into the washing bowl. “I’m a professional beautician. Krista and I will take good care of you.” She turned on the hot water and sprayed your hair down, you relaxed as best as you could, allowing her to pamper you just as Krista said.

 

For the rest of the day you were treated like a princess. You didn’t realize that your hair had so many out of whack split ends that made your hair look ratty. After a good wash and deep condition the stylist cut and styled it right at your shoulders. Your hair looked and smelled completely clean and beautiful, you were thoroughly impressed with her skills. Afterword you truly learned what the word “relaxed” meant when your same stylist gave you a massage, accompanied by these small hot stones that she placed along your spine. You hadn’t realized that you were drooling onto the table until the stones were lifted and replaced with her hands once again. When the massage ended you were so disappointed, almost felt like asking if you could come back and have it done again at a later date. You were given five minutes to yourself afterword to collect your thoughts and dress in some fancy black lace dress that Krista had left for you. As you look in the mirror you can hardly believe that it’s you. This was a dress that a wealthy super star would wear, not a maintenance worker getting paid minimum wage in the First Order. Nevertheless, when Krista and the stylist come back to do your nails and makeup you don’t hesitate to sit back down in the chair, looking on excitedly at the array of colorful eyeshadow and highlight pallets in front of you.

As you get your nails painted Krista goes on and on about her and her life, you find that her speech seems a bit forced, like she’d rather be doing something else than be hanging out with you. You don’t mind, you’re happy to have the company forced or not. As she speaks you learn that you and her are nothing alike. She’s from a very wealthy family that served under the Empire for years, lists off names and birthdates of her family that should impress you, but you find yourself to be very ignorant about who they are. You try not to let it bother you, you figured you weren’t cut out for that kind of life style anyway. 

“And have you seen that guy, General Hux?” You had found yourself zoning out, her words going in one ear and out the other until she mentioned the General. “Uh, yeah. I know him.” You said, absolutely not wanting to explain to her the unfortunate event that was your first interaction with the General. “I think he’s the best looking man in the world. You know, my father has entered in negotiations with him, trying to get me in the door and next in line for him to marry but for some reason he insists he has no time for a wife.” The way she rolls her eyes strikes an uneasy cord inside of you, after the way he had forced himself on you, you weren’t sure you could think so highly of him. 

“To which I say, who cares about the wife, really? The man’s going to need children one day to take over for him!” Krista and the stylist both laugh, you sit there still uneasy about the things she’s saying. “I’ll carry those kids for him, no problem. But mark my words, y/n.” Krista says, you look over at her while trying not to move your hands for the stylist. “One day, you’ll be able to say you had an entire spa date with an empress, or at the very least a woman who got it on with the General.” She winks at you and you look away in disgust, unwilling to tell her that you had, in fact, almost ‘got it on’ with the General against your will. 

After your nails the beautician applied some makeup to your face, not caking it on and making it look very natural. This entire spa day took three hours with a short lunch break in between, and soon you found yourself being paraded down the hallways of the Finalizer as if you were a regal queen. People were stopping and looking on at you and your form fitting dress, you could feel your head getting bigger and bigger with every person that passed. You wondered if any of them were Jace, had Jace got a good look at you and your new attire you knew he would have fallen head over heels in love with you again. But all you could do was speculate, then move onto your new task at hand: walking in heels for the first time in your life.

It only took about 45 minutes of awkward steps to reach your destination, a secluded part of the base that was almost 100 percent empty, save for the massive windows that gave you a stunning view of the galaxy and a small table, set for two. “I, I don’t know that I’ve ever been here before.” You said, your voice echoing in the large space. “Yeah, it’s beautiful, isn’t it? Krista says, leading you the 30 steps over to the table she pushed a chair out for you to sit in. “Who will I be dining with, Ren?” You asked, flattening out your dress before dropping into the chair. “I suppose so.” Krista says, then bids you a happy dinner date before trotting off, leaving you alone with the stars. 

\--

 

Hux is having a conversation with an officer, speaking about a film that had just been produced. It was one of the first conversations Hux had that wasn’t solely about work or his girl, and he was enjoying it. There was an aggressive tap on his shoulder, although he could guess with almost 100 percent accuracy who it was, he still turned around slowly and was just as annoyed when he saw Ren standing there, looking at him through the mask like Hux owed him something.

“What is it now, Ren?” He asked, clearly miffed like he always was when Ren came around. “Come with me, there is an urgent situation.” 

“What kind of situation? It’s nearly 7 pm.” Hux points out, by now the officer he was speaking with had walked away, if Hux had to guess it was more than likely because he was intimidated by Ren. “Can’t it wait till tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately not, it needs your immediate attention.” Hux rolled his eyes as Ren started walking away. Maybe it was important, maybe a Resistance member was caught and needed to be interrogated. He began following him, hoping this event would not be a waste of his time. 

Ren led him to the observation deck where he walked up to one of the ballroom doors. “Ren, what is this all about?” Hux demands, but Ren provides no explanation. Instead, the door opens and Ren extends his arm out, offering Hux a way in. “Are you mad? There’s no reason for me to be in there.” Hux says, but Ren shrugs his shoulders before a strong push with the Force sends him stumbling into the mostly empty room. 

Hux watches as the doors close, can hear Ren’s boots thumping away from him. As fast as he could he reached for the door, struggled to open it but it seemed as though Ren had placed a Force lock on it to prevent Hux from leaving.

“God damn it Ren!” Hux says, beating his fists on the door. What could this be about? Was this finally when Ren would kill him or something?

“Oh, hello General.” Hux’s heart comes to a painful stand still in his chest as he hears a soft, feminine voice.  _ Her  _ voice, he can’t believe he is here with her. 

With his hand still on the doorknob he’s hesitant to turn around, and when he does finally work up the courage to look at her over his shoulder he’s completely blown away. Y/n is nothing short of a goddess standing before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters down, 34 more to go lol.


	6. Chapter 6

She is clearly just as confused as Hux is at the bizarre situation, the both of them had been completely caught off guard. “Oh, good evening y/n.” He jiggles the door handle one more time just to see if he can get away from her, but it’s still locked. She takes a shaky step toward him, looking just as confused as he was. Hux had absolutely no idea what he should do; he was locked in a room with a drop dead gorgeous woman that he wanted so badly, he was at a complete loss.

“Do you know what’s going on? I was brought here by Kylo Ren’s assistant and she just left.” He turns to face her completely, as he does he takes a long look at the small table that’s set for just two next to the large window. He gulps as he realizes that he knows exactly what this is all about. A set up, Ren made her all prim and proper for Hux. He was meant to have dinner with her, a deed that he was far too nervous to partake in at the moment. 

“I, I haven’t the slightest idea my dear. But what I am sure of, is that this door is locked and won’t open.” She stole a look at the door, the ends of her ruby red lips turned up in a slight smile. “Oh?” She asked, Hux nodded his head as his eyes swept over her body. The dress was exquisitely sexy, hugged her in all of the right places, accentuated her curves deliciously and the black lace made Hux’s heart race. Ren was playing matchmaker, he knew this was exactly what Hux wanted so he thrust him in, so underprepared and so unready.

“Well, I guess the least we can do is have dinner.” She says shyly, moving back to the small table. Hux takes a few steps after her, thinking about all the times he had escaped to the observation deck just to get away from hectic life on the Finalizer. Sure, the sights of the stars and distant planets were beautiful, sure it was quiet and serene. But the sights were especially stunning with the edition of the girl. She was a shadow just standing and staring out into space, just seeing her taking in the sights made being forced to come here worthwhile. He took a few more steps up to her, he hadn’t the slightest clue as to how long she had been here before him but she had the most awestruck look on her face. It was enough to calm Hux down, to allow him to breathe and realize that this is exactly where he’d like to be, standing next to the most gorgeous woman he has ever known.

“How does it make you feel?” He asks, resisting the urge to reach out and place his hand on her back. That was something normal couples could partake in, but she wasn’t his officially and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. So together they stood, looking out into the bright, shining stars waiting for this fiasco to end. “You mean the window, or the fact that someone clearly tried to set us up?” She chuckled nervously, shifting on her feet and telling Hux that this was exactly as awkward as Hux thought it was. “Well, I was referring to the view. But if you’d like to discuss our little situation--”

“At first I was a little overwhelmed by the beauty the galaxy has to offer me, but I find that the more I look at it, the smaller I feel.” She looked over to him momentarily before sighing and dropping her gaze to the floor. “Insignificant, meager, unimportant.” The whispers echoed in his mind, she had such a low self esteem and it broke his heart ten times over. “But about the situation, was it  _ you  _ that set this all up, sir?” Hux was taken aback, didn’t she see the way he reacted when he was pushed through the door? Why would she think such a thing?

“No, y/n. I did not.” He eyeballs the table, remembering the suggestion she made about eating anyway. Clearly she wanted to have a good evening, and so did he. “But, why waste this opportunity? Let’s sit down and order some food.” Hux smiles lightly, pulling a chair out for her. He casts a look down at the menus sitting on the table, they’re small but he sees some foods he may care to indulge himself in. 

But she still stands so stiff and unsure, finally turns to look at him after staring at the empty chair he’s pulled out for her. “Sir?” She asks, Hux’s attention is 100 percent on her. “How does it make  _ you  _ feel?” She turns to look back at the stars and suddenly it all clicks in his mind. She feels so insignificant to the vastness of the stars, she must feel small next to Hux too. 

“Purposeful, determined.” He says, trying to turn the mood around. “I feel powerful, like it’s my destiny to one day rule it all.” Silence. She said nothing as she looked out the window. 

“Um, I should go.” She says, abruptly turning from the table and walking quickly toward the door. “Wait, y/n!” He shouts after her, not wanting her to leave. “Thank you for spending time with me, General.” 

“The door! The door is locked, we can’t leave!” It was one final attempt to get her to stay with him. He was enjoying their time together, the intimacy and the peace he felt with her. For her to leave would put him back in distress once again. She turns, holding up a butter knife that Hux didn’t even see her take from the table. “Not to worry, General.” She turns, sticking the knife into the door socket and undoing the lock with a loud pop. “I have a little sister at home who likes to lock doors, it’s no big deal.” The door opened and, without another word or even so much as a final glance at him she was gone, leaving Hux alone with the stars twinkling silently behind him.

 

\--

 

You threw the knife to the floor on your way out the door, blinking back tears as you thought about how humiliating that was. Krista had spent her entire day dressing you up and making you look beautiful so that you would impress the General for this little date someone set up. Why would the General even want you of all people? Your history with him was rocky, and unlike Krista you didn’t stem from Galactic royalty. You stand and look at yourself in the mirror of your bathroom. Fake, this was fake. An imitation of the real you who comes from one of the poorest planets ever. You reach for the washcloth, intending to wash every ounce of the makeup off of your face. What was Ren even thinking? Who would even believe that the two of you would be a good match?

The two of you had kissed one time, and Ren more than likely knew that since he walked in on Hux in the middle of molesting you in his bed. What was that supposed to mean? That you wanted him? That he wanted you? You sighed, dropping the now colorful washcloth into your sink. There, that was just a bit better. 

Out in your dorm you began undoing the straps and silk ties of your black dress and removing your heels. You wouldn’t even be caught dead wearing something like this back at home. You and your parents could never afford such clothes, why did you even agree to wear something like this? You wondered if the General really did set this up as a way to get you back into his bed, you had heard a vicious rumor about him not being able to perform in bed anymore after the destruction of Star Killer, but from the sights on the fateful evening that didn’t seem to be true. Why did it seem like he was interested in you anyway? The two of you had nothing in common. He saw potential in the stars, you saw inferiority. He wanted to rule the Galaxy, you just simply wanted to provide a good life for you and your family. 

Standing in nothing but your underwear in the middle of your room you collapsed into bed, realizing that even if you wanted the General you could never have him. Krista would have been a much better fit, her grandfather was elitist Captain whoever who served under the Empire for X amount of years. Your great grandfather was likely poor, long dead from mining all his life. She wanted him, was determined to wed him. As far as you knew, she could have him.

Before you got a chance to change into your pajamas for bed your datapad lit up, indicating a message was sent to you. You mosied on over and unlocked it to find a message from the Commander:

 

_ I’ll explain everything tomorrow _

_ -K _

You felt your grief slowly switching to anger, so it was Ren that set up this master plan. You type out a message, feeling no remorse for being rude to him,

 

_ No. You stay away from me. _

_ -Y _

 

It was the last thing you wanted. Ren’s excuses as to why he set you up to fail this evening. All of the woes you had carried over the last few days were because of him. You thought he was going to turn it all around and make everything better but clearly he didn’t, he only made you feel like the ships laughing stock. 

A joke. That’s what you were, a joke. Something for people to point and laugh at for failing so hard. He was probably in a room with the General and Krista having a laugh at you. The little traitor girl who thought she could have a chance with the General. The thought alone sends your tear ducts into motion. Without even dressing for bed you fall into your sheets, determined now more than ever to fall asleep and just never wake up.

 

\--

 

Hux picks up the knife and begins his long walk home, worrying endlessly about the girl and what effect this evening had on her emotions. He doesn’t realize that there’s a shadow following him, he’s so lost in thought and can’t figure out where to go from here.

“Hux? What the hell was that?” Ren askes, Hux stops in his tracks and closes his eyes. “I had everything set up absolutely perfectly and you didn’t even get as much as a kiss from the girl!” 

“Ren.” He breathes, gripping the butter knife in his hands. “Leave me alone.”

“Did you not find her attractive? Was it the dress?” He pries, it only succeeds in growing Hux’s headache. “I was torn between that one and a backless, strapless red dress. It even had a long slit that would have shown off her leg. Maybe I should have gone with the red.” 

“No, the dress was beautiful and she was stunning.” Hux recounts, in his head his eyes roam all over her body once again and it seems like he’s speaking to himself on the matter instead of Ren. “It, it wasn’t her. I think it was me.” His steps began to falter and Ren catches up with him as he goes through the conversation in his head one more time. “What do you mean, Hux? What could you have possibly said that ruined the entire evening?” Ren’s accusatory tone sets Hux off, as if it were  _ his  _ fault that Ren sat up this failure of a date. “Nothing, Ren. I think you should probably leave her out of your moronic little plans from now on. It’s clear that she’s uncomfortable with me and more than likely with you as well.” Hux says no more to Kylo as he stomps off, thoroughly irritated with anything and everything around him. She and him would never exist together, she didn’t want him and he felt like enough was enough. He would never have the girl and he was just going to have to get over it.

“Armitage, do you just not want her anymore?” Kylo shouts down the hall, even though it was a genuine question Hux can’t help but to respond angrily to him for pursuing this relationship when Hux didn’t want to anymore. “It’s not about what I want, Ren. It’s about what  _ she  _ wants. I only want to see that her wants and needs are met and I’m now realizing that I am not one of them.” He crosses his arms rigidly behind his back like he is commanding his army, it was his way of hiding the emotions that threatened to break his facade every day. 

“You and I, we’ve both seen how ugly the universe can be. Slavery, starvation, rape, genocide, the list can and will go on and on. She’s one of the pure pieces of the universe. She is good, genuinely good. Not a bad bone in her body to harm anyone! When I look at her, I see the kindness I don’t often get to see, I see the authentic side of her and I see what I can never have because it would be 100 percent spoiled. She gives me hope that, when all this is said and done, all the war and death and whatever it is that we do on the Star Destroyer is over, that everything is going to be okay. And I refuse to let her be toyed with like you’re doing right now.” The shouting comes right from his heart, for the first time in what seemed like forever Hux’s emotions take over his body.

Neither man said another word to one another. This time, Hux can’t stop the one tear that escapes his eyelid and falls to the black tiled floor. 

 

\--

 

You still have 4 paid days off left, but you hardly want them. Even though your arm is still in a brace and still hurts here and there when you move it, you desperately want to work. Nothing has gone well in your life in days and you just want to be a normal maintenance worker once again. You’re tempted to eat from the vending machines scattered around the Star Destroyer again, but Kylo had “fixed” this situation, remember? You threw on some comfortable clothes and decide to trek out for breakfast just to see if everyone was still leaving you alone. Because that’s all you wanted in life, you wanted everyone to leave you be.

As it turns out nobody wanted anything to do with you. It was similar to how you were being treated before hand, only this time people weren’t hurling insults at you left and right. You counted it as a blessing, engrossing yourself in a holonovel as you ate breakfast and lunch so that nobody would bother you. However, come dinner time you were interrupted and the fact that the entire cafeteria went completely silent told you it would have been one of two people.

“Y/n.” Ren says your name and it comes out bitter through his mouth piece. “You need to leave me alone.” You say, flipping to the next page without actually looking up at him. By now you were used to all of your conversations in the cafeteria being held in pin drop silence and that’s exactly what was going on now. “Y/n, I know you’re upset with me. But please, let me explain.”

“No need.” You said, beginning to pack up your datapad and stand to throw your lunch away. “I was just trying to give you what you wanted. I saw it in your mind when we ate dinner. The dress, the fancy food, the stars, and the gentleman. It’s what would make you happy and that’s all I wanted.” Even though the words indicated Ren was actually selfless in the act, you were still annoyed. “Okay so why not ask me before thrusting me into a situation like that?” Your voice was rising as was your anger while your patience with the man was falling. “Because you were already so uncomfortable with me and I was sure you were going to say no. I was just trying to help you y/n.” Ren pleaded with you to hear him out but you wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. It all sounded like bullshit anyway and you were certain everyone in the cafeteria knew his relationship with you was a farce.

Before leaving him, however, you had one more question for him to answer. “Why did you choose the General as my date? After everything you saw go down in his room why would you think I would want him?”

“Because my dear,” Kylo said, you felt he was beginning to panic but if he was his body language indicated he felt nothing. “As I said before you were uncomfortable with me and you’re much too good for that little storm trooper boy. A lot of people believe the General to be a good looking gentleman, he was the only one left for me to choose.” He took a step closer to you, everyone followed him with their eyes. “I truly did not wish to upset you.” You rolled your eyes, walking to the trash can to dump your uneaten grilled cheese. “Y/n, I have one other important matter to discuss.” He says to you as you’re walking away. Even though you’re completely finished with Ren and his bad ideas you’re far too nice and considerate to disrespect him in front of all these storm troopers. What if they got the wrong idea and thought they could do the same? 

“I think you should reconsider my offer. As my official mate you would receive many royalties you wouldn’t normally obtain, like much bigger living quarters, higher quality food, and you would be under my constant protection.” He offers, and you realize that this offer was genuine. Kylo Ren was genuinely asking you to be his girlfriend. You squint your eyes at him, he was manipulative enough to ask you this question in front of everyone to pressure you into saying yes. “With all due respect, Commander,” You started, wishing you had the balls to toss food on him like Jace did to you. “I’m going to have to decline your offer.” You say with a vexing smile. You march straight past him, you could hear his boots squeaking as he turned to watch you go. You paraded out with as much confidence on your shoulders as you could carry, one storm trooper dropped their tray to the ground as you walked past them.

You had now gone from a traitor who deserved to die to the girl who turned down Kylo Ren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reader could never be me. I wouldn't be able to reject Kylo Ren if he asked me to be his girlfriend lol.


	7. Chapter 7

“Pardon me, General.” The shaggy, older man interrupts Hux for the third time in his therapy session. “But it seems we have gotten off topic once again. We are here to try and discuss the pressure of your workday but somehow we keep circling back to this girl that you’re infatuated with.” 

“I, I wouldn’t say I’m infatuated with her, Dr. Crane.” Hux tries to reassure both himself and his therapist, but finds that he is lying. His hands are fidgeting with anything they can get ahold of: his fingers, the buttons and fabric of his jacket, even the seat of the chair he’s sitting in. Crane had offered the couch for Hux to lay on if it would make him more comfortable, but Hux denied it. He is a General, he must sit straight and look proper at all times. 

“Of course, General.” Crane says, adjusting his thick, round glasses and placing his notepad on his lap once again. “I understand she’s a very prominent person in your life after your first run in with her. You had just come to me wanting help processing your stressful workload, but this is your session. If the girl is what you’d like to talk about then let’s talk about her.” Crane smiles warmly at Hux, but he desperately does not want to talk about her. It had been a week since their disastrous dinner date, a week since he had fallen head over heels in love with her again, and a week since he had seen her blatantly vandalize his ship with a butter knife right before his eyes. A week and he still can’t get her beautiful face out of his mind, her gorgeous body and the sight of her looking out into the stars. What’s a man to do when he’s madly in love with a woman that he can’t have? Surely sitting here and speaking to a therapist would only help so much. 

“I understand, doctor. She’s just,” Hux falters, embarrassed to be speaking about the girl and how she has invaded his life. All from that one chance meeting in his quarters so long ago, he felt like this was all his fault.” She is just always on my mind.” The pen in Crane’s hand clicks and he begins to scribble something down on his notepad. “Okay, General. That’s perfectly fine.” He says, when he’s finished writing he gives Hux his full attention.

“And how does all this make you feel?”

 

\--

 

Your first week back at work is bittersweet and lukewarm at the same time. People are no longer ostracizing you and actively trying to kill you. They aren’t going out of their way to bully you either, so you’d imagine if you were to be injured you’d more than likely now get medical attention. It was a great feeling, to be back to normal. People had even begun smiling at you again, it was as if Ren’s master plan had actually worked in your favor after all. 

After getting out of work one evening you hightailed it to your rooms where you jumped into your shower and thought about how good your life was now. Sure, it wasn’t what it used to be and it by far wasn’t what you wanted, but you were happy. Everyone was now leaving you alone and you were elated. You were even thinking of calling home for a few minutes just to tell your father that everything had turned up, just like he told you.

As you were standing in your bathroom drying yourself off, you heard a knock at your door. You thought it was odd, someone trying to talk to you at 7 pm. You figured it was the mail carrier, delivering a check for your time off or coming to pick up your previous check to be sent to your family. Either way, if you just snaked your arm through the door you were sure he wouldn’t mind. You wrapped your towel snuggly around your body and went to answer the door, peeked out through the smallest crack and were surprised to see the Commander standing on the other side. 

“Y/n, let me in please.” He says sounding rather irritated. “O-Okay.” You reply, worried about what he could be wanting at this hour. You figure there’s no time to put on clothes, instead you open the door and allow him to step in. His helmet hid his reaction to seeing you in nothing but a towel, part of you is happy that you can’t see him but you were hoping he would be just as taken aback as you were.

He took a look at you up and down, then cleared his throat as he respectfully looked away. “Put some clothes on. I’ll wait for you here.” Even though Kylo was an intruder in your rooms and you felt you had every right to kick him out, you still hurried into your bathroom with your pajamas for the night and changed out of your towel. You owed it to Kylo to at least hear him out after he had changed the minds of hundreds of your fellow Star Destroyer inhabitants. 

“So, what can I help you with, Kylo?” You ask shyly, playing with your fingers in front of him. Kylo took a step away from you closer to the door before starting his explanation rather loudly, as if he wanted everyone in the hallways out behind him to hear him.

“Regarding your answer to my question to you last week, I have made an executive decision for you.” You were unsure about what Kylo was speaking of, had to take a minute to remember his proposal for being his actual girlfriend last week when you still had your brace on. You had told him no, but it seemed as if he came here to tell you otherwise. 

“I will not accept no as an answer. After everything the General and I have done for you I demand that you accompany me to the Gardens tomorrow afternoon.” It comes out very pushy and bossy, but also sounded so strange. It was clear he wanted you to relax and have a good time, but he was doing so by forcing your hand on a date. “The Gardens? I’m not even allowed to go there!” You protested, the Gardens as well as the surrounding facilities were reserved for high ranking officers only. You had taken a short tour on your orientation day and your supervisor was very clear and uptight about them. You got the impression that it was to encourage you and others to work hard so that you could work through your ranks and end up high enough to enjoy the amenities that were offered to you.

“I don’t care, y/n. You will meet me tomorrow at 2 pm, I’ll let you in and we’re going to have a good time.” You bite back the urge to roll your eyes at him, why were both of the most prominent figures of the Order so obsessed with you? “Of course, Commander.” You said, counting yourself lucky that he hadn’t brought harm to you yet. The least you could do to keep yourself safe and comfortable was to oblige him.

\--

 

Dr. Crane had suggested Hux take a step into the relaxation facilities, particularly the rooms that stimulated the outdoors. There were several spots he could have gone: the sauna, the gardens, the meditation room, or the spa. He had a hard time choosing, several people frequented the gardens but it was the only stimulation room, he wanted so badly to move on with his life and move past the girl so he decided to take his doctor's advice and spend some time in the fields. He used his handprint to let himself in and immediately went to the equipment room to retrieve a piece of his childhood to play with. Maybe if he just relaxed and thought back to a simpler time in his life it would encourage him to move on.

\--

 

You stepped into the biodome and took in a deep breath, the smell of fresh air would forever remind you of home. Maybe you shouldn’t have given Ren such a hard time about coming, because the sights of the lush green fields as well as the colorful flowers did wonders to your homesickness. The Order had even gone out of their way to simulate the sounds of wind blowing and animal noises, had you not known any better you would have sworn you were outdoors.

“So how was your week?” Ren asks after removing his helmet and taking a deep breath just as you had. “It was good.” You said, taking a look ahead of you at the pond. You didn’t even have those on your home planet, it was amazing to finally see one in person. The two of you were walking at a leisurely pace, Ren was holding his arms behind his back just as you had often seen the General do. 

You stop momentarily at the pond, looking at the colorful koi that were swimming around. You were amazed that The Order was able to sustain an ecosystem like this for them while flying around in the middle of space. It was amazing, you would do anything to be able to come here on a more regular basis. For the first time in forever you had felt at peace with yourself and your surroundings. 

“Do you see those flowers there around the bank of the pond?” Kylo asked you, you were too busy watching the fish swimming happily around to notice the small pink and red flowers blooming right next to the water. “They are native to Naboo, Naboo is home to some of the most beautiful foliage in the Galaxy.” He watches you as you bend down and smell the flowers, it’s normally cold on the base but in here it’s hot. Hot like a late spring/early summer day, you feel foolish for dressing in a light sweater and decide to shed it upon standing, hoping Ren won’t mind seeing your bare arms. 

He goes on to tell you about Naboo, and about how he lived there for a while as a child and about how his great-grandmother was once their queen. You smile and nod, everyone around you seemed to be royalty except for you. You try not to feel so self-conscious, but can’t help but to think about to the night you were supposed to have dinner with the General.  _ Insignificant. Meager. Unimportant.  _ That’s exactly what you were standing next to this descendant of royalty. It upset as you wondered more and more about why he wanted you to spend so much time with him, but you tried to just focus on the beauty of the scene before you. 

Kylo went on and on, eventually you had drowned him out after he had officially made you feel so small. You had thought of him like a prince, an actual prince that was also a Commander and the Master of the Knights of Ren. He had so many titles to his name that it made your head spin, but at the end of the day you couldn’t wait to tell Lynn about how you met an actual Prince! Not only that but about how that same Prince wouldn’t take no for an answer about going on a date with him. She’d be so jealous, just as you were beginning to imagine how her face would twist in surprise and her mouth would fall open, Kylo cut your thoughts off by telling you to ‘look out!’ You turned just in time to see an all black soccer ball free falling right to you.

You couldn’t get out of the way in time, the ball met you square on your forehead and caused you to fall to the ground. 

 

\--

 

Hux had played soccer (or football, as his father often called it) when he was younger. It was enjoyable, but he hardly thought to give it another try now in adulthood. It seemed like such a childish game, but Hux had no other plans. If he just indulged himself in one game maybe it would be enough to let his mind go. With the black ball tucked under his arm he made his way to a quiet corner of the field and went to town on the glass dome, kicking the ball back and forth at himself. At first he was weak, leisurely kicking it and walking over to where it would come to a standstill. He still felt silly, but had to admit that it was a relaxing way to stop and just think.

The girl didn’t know him, he didn’t even know her and, judging by her home planet, the two just would never be compatible. He was destined to be great, she was destined to return back to her family on the Outer Rim. He kicked the ball a little harder this time, realizing this was becoming a great stress relief.

Over time his thoughts went from the girl to Ren, running around like a damn match maker trying to get them together. He kicked the ball even harder, it ricocheted off the glass and a little further past him. Why was Ren so obsessed with both him and her? He and Ren had always butted heads with each other, why was he all of the sudden so interested in his love life? Hux sneered as he placed his foot on top of the ball, Ren had really caught him off guard the other night and embarrassed him. He hoped that the heartfelt speech he gave him had finally set in, that he got the idea across that, even though he wanted the girl so bad, he could never have her. Hux wound he leg back as he imagined her face from that night, she was so beautiful so lovely, and so perfect. A type of perfection he could never acheieve. 

With all of his might he kicked the black ball to the glass, a grunt so loud that almost all of his stress fell off his shoulders while his foot sent the ball into the air, against a curvature in the glass, and over his head and away from him. He turned around to see the ball soar over the fields and to the pond, cringing as he watched it make contact with a young woman's head. He cringed even harder when he saw Ren from afar rush to her side, and as he got even closer to try and apologize to the woman he cringed so hard he felt like his face might as fall off as he noticed it was the girl he was trying not to think about. Ren was looking up at him angrily as he squatted down at her side, Hux didn’t even want to begin wondering why the two of them were here in this lovely place and why y/n had such little clothing on. 

“Y/n, are you alright?” Hux asks, kneeling down and placing his hand on her head. “I’m so sorry, I, I didn’t see you there.” He’s trying to remedy the situation as she opens her eyes, pressing her hand to her forehead which had now begun to turn red in the absence of the ball. He takes a look over at Ren who is looking at her with a sincere look of concern, once again he had brought harm to the girl by accident. 

“I, I think so.” She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, Hux imagined she was seeing stars after being hit in the head with a grade A soccer ball. Ren giggled, then turned back to Hux. “Stay here with her while I get her some ice, General.” Kylo said as he stood, immediately walking off as quick as he possibly could. She insists that she’s okay, but Kylo is still walking further and further away from them, and soon she and Hux are all alone. 

It’s an incredibly awkward situation. Hux is begging her to stay on the ground while she’s continuing to insist she can stand. After a while she finally sat still, Hux took a step away from her as her eyes stayed glued to him. She sighed, looked down to the ground before beginning to speak to him once again. “I’m so sorry. General.” She said, Hux squinted at her, unsure of why she was all of the sudden so upset. “Why? What’s happened y/n?”

“For the other night, how I acted when we were on the observation deck.” Hux was puzzled, she hadn’t done anything to upset him during their dinner other than force that door open with a butterknife. “Ren had told me everything, I completely misunderstood what was going on and I feel like such an idiot.” Hux blinked, mortified that Ren would have told her about his plan to push her into his wide, wanting arms. Did she know that he wanted her as badly as he did?

“What exactly did he tell you?” Y/n went on to explain about her vision of a fancy dinner with a handsome gentleman, and when the words about her being too afraid of Ren for him to sit for dinner left her lips Hux immediately felt inferior. However, the narrative was completely false and it almost provided with Hux with a little bit of comfort. The fact that his true feelings for the girl were still kept a secret made him feel just a tad bit better about the interaction. 

“And?” He asked, she looked at him confused. He was dying to know what her thoughts were and about if she really thought he was a ‘handsome gentleman.’ “What did you think?” He asked, trying not to push her too much.

“I don’t know, really. My previous thoughts still stand.” She said, stretching out her legs and looking up to the sky leisurely. “I still felt small and inadequate, especially next to you. You’re a mighty leader, and I felt so fake standing there next to you in all that dressy stuff.” She dropped her head and closed her eyes, taking in the warm air on her skin. “But it still didn’t excuse why I ran off, so I’m sorry.” She’s silent for a moment, looked up to Hux for a moment before he realized he needed to be saying something in reply. Before he can say anything, however, he realizes Ren has still not returned. 

“ _ Attention all crew, the Gardens will be closing in the next five minutes for repairs to the biodome. All personnel will need to vacate at once.”  _

Hux looks around, damage to the biodome meant the glass had shattered somewhere. His eyes finally settle on the area where he was playing soccer and he feels himself turning red at the sight of the large spider web-like crack where the ball had smacked against the glass. He’s stunned, hoping nobody noticed it was him that broke the glass. He was already known as the General who is unable to get hard, he didn’t want to be known to have anger issues like Ren.

She starts to stand and Hux helps her up, grabbing ahold of her and helping her to her feet as people around them begin to file out of the gardens. Hux lets go of her as she smiles at him, but she wobbles unsteadily on her legs and he quickly grabs her to steady her once again. “I’m alright.” She tries to assure him, taking a step back to steady herself. “No, you aren’t” Hux scolds her, speaking to her as if she were his child. “No, really. I think I can walk.”

“No, y/n.” Hux says, boldly sliding his arm around her waist. “You can’t.” Hux is determined to walk her home, to see that she makes it into her bed without any issues. However, yet another person thwarts his plans. “Sir! I saw the entire thing!” An officer comes running over to them and Hux can’t help but to roll his eyes. “I can take her to the medbay for you, General. I know you’re a busy man--”

“No, we don’t need your help officer.” He bites out, turning from him back to the girl. Hux could never get used to these try hard officers that just wanted to appease him. The officer took a surprised step back at Hux’s raised voice, taking a long look at the girl leaning happily in his arms. “Right away, sir.” He affirms before marching off. The officer must have thought he was insane if he thought Hux was just going to let him put his hands on her. Hux shakes his head before finally deciding where he was going to take her. Pulling her along he remains silent, making sure to go at an easy pace for her to keep up. She questions him, but he’s too afraid to admit that he’s leading her to his quarters. They’re almost there, and instead he assures her he’s taking her to see a medic, to get some ice for the large, ugly, knot on her head. She doesn’t question him further, and Hux can’t help but to be proud of her submissiveness in this dire situation.

  
  
  


“Just for the record, y/n,” Hux says, packing ice from his ice dispenser into a towel. “I would have been honored to share a meal with you.” Even though she’s sitting on the couch right outside of his kitchen he smiles at her. This was like a dream to him; the last time she were here she was terrified off of her mind, this time Hux was thoroughly making up for his wrong doing. 

Hux kneels in front of her, telling her to hold still as he pressed the towel to her head. She winces for a bit before opening her eyes and looking deep into Hux’s.  _ Stars.  _ Her eyes are beautiful. His eyes roam all over her face, he has never been this close to her before. She’s breathtakingly stunning. He leans in a little closer, removing the ice from her forehead but he refuses to look away. Her face is unreadable, but Hux swears she’s leaning in just as close as he is. Yes, this day is going much better than the last time she was at his quarters.

Hux wants it, but does she? 

He sets the ice to the floor and his now free hand rests on her cheek while the other comes down to her thigh. Her lips part and the entire sight is so alluring. Hux takes his chances and starts to slide his hand up her warm thigh, she’s not fighting, not telling him to stop, she’s not doing anything but encouraging him to go on silently. “And, just so you know.” Hux begins, moving her beautiful hair from her face. “You’ll never be a nobody to me.” A small smile plays on her face as she nods once, it was now or never. There was so little space between them, it was clear Hux wanted this and he was certain she wanted it too.

At first their lips just touch. He back away to take in her response just to make sure Hux hadn’t overstepped his boundaries. When she doesn’t object or try to get away, Hux does in again, tilting his head and going in even more passionately this time. While his lips still stay attached to hers, he stands, moves onto the couch and leans her down. He’s elated when her arms come up and around his neck. She moans, breathes so heavily against him and he can feel his cock jumping in his pants. He waited so long, didn’t even think she would allow him to kiss her. 

Her head rests on the arm rest, Hux gently presses his body on top of her, earning yet another moan from her. She spread her legs and he settles his pelvis onto hers and he’s sure she can feel his arousal. Her only response is to hug him tight and move her lips even faster against his.  _ Fuck.  _ She tasted so good. He could never have imagined that today he’d be sitting on his couch, grinding against the one person he’d ever be willing to admit he wanted all for himself. He can’t think of anything other than her. Feeling her warm, soft skin. Kissing her smooth, supple lips. Hearing her gentle, beautiful noises. It was all so stimulating, so great, and it ended all too soon for Hux.

“Good day, General?” Hux immediately sat up off of her, together they both looked up and found a medic standing in Hux’s door way. Hux blushes, feeling like a high school kid caught making out with his sweetheart. “Knocking, you fool!” Hux yells angrily at the medic who seems to be just as embarrassed as Hux was. “Haven’t you been taught how to knock?” 

“V-very sorry sir.” The medic is trembling, Hux is beyond livid and he is worrying about how his woman is feeling. “But, we’ve received a notice that there’s a person here in need of medical attention?” Hux lets out an exasperated sigh, looked over at the girl and saw that the knot on her head was still a bit swollen. “Yeah, her.” He says just as she sat up. Hux places a hand over his forehead, he was frustrated in more ways than one. “Take a look, she got hit in the head with a ball.” He stands, casting a sorrowful look at her before stepping into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. He watched as the medics checked her forehead, looked into her eyes and ears, willing his erection away. It was so awful that this was the second time in a number of months he had managed to get hard after such a long dry spell, and this was the second time it had been cut off abruptly. He sighed, looked away from her as her eyes flashed toward him. This situation absolutely could not have gotten any more embarrassing.

At least, that’s what Hux was thinking  _ before  _ Kylo Ren rudely let himself into his quarters.

“Ah, there you two are!” He said gleefully from under his helmet. “I apologize that it’s taken me so long to find the ice, but it seems like you’ve already taken care of our issue, General.” Everyone’s eyes are glued to Ren as he placed the ice down on Hux’s counter, absolutely nobody was expecting him of all people to walk through his door. “Hux, thank you for looking over my lady for me. It was a terrible way to end a date, but I promise I’ll make it up for you.” He says as he turns to the girl. Hux immediately realizes how terrible this makes him look and he feels like he’s going to vomit. 

Ren takes the girl by the hand, helping her stand and bringing her hand up to the muzzle of his mask to imitate a kiss. “Come, y/n.” He says, hanging his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of Hux’s rooms without another word. “Let me escort you to your home.” The medic’s jaw is on the floor as Ren and the girl walk past him, and once they’re gone he is speechless. He shoots a terrified and shocked look at Hux before packing up all of his medical equipment and fleeing Hux’s quarters. 

Once again, Hux found himself alone. Sexually frustrated and alone yet again. He’s feeling like he’s panicking, pacing the floor and running his hands through his hair as so many questions flow through his mind. What was she thinking? What was  _ he  _ thinking? Had he gone too far? Did she like it? What was Ren thinking? And most importantly, what was that medic going to say to everyone? He collapses onto the couch, the couch that he had been rubbing up against his woman no more than 20 minutes ago. Even just thinking about it made Hux’s cock twitch in his pants. What was he going to tell his therapist in the morning? 


	8. Chapter 8

“Commander, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Ren walks happily next to the girl while she looks up at him worried, he had known about everything that happened back at Hux’s quarters and he knew that the girl was worried about their shared image. “Please, call me Kylo.” He started, hugging his arm tighter around her as a means of calming her down. “And I know about what happened. I’m not angry or upset at you, but you should know that there will be major ramifications.” She looked back in front of her with a deep, thoughtful scowl, clearly not thrilled to be hearing him speak but she had no choice. Ren was determined to escort her to her quarters whether she liked it or not. “The medic, he’s dying to go back to the medbay and tell everyone about how he caught ‘the Commander’s girl’ kissing Hux so passionately.”

Truth be told, this was the exact outcome Kylo wanted. He had been trying so hard to make Hux happy by giving him the girl he wanted. He didn’t expect it to come now, at a time when Kylo himself wanted to spend time with the girl. Even though he was disappointed he was happy to see Hux so attentive to her, he had just hoped Hux would make his move and make it quick.

“But think of it this way: the more people talk about the situation, the more you’ll be admired-or hated- throughout the base. Imagine what your little trooper boyfriend will think of you when he finds out the two highest ranked men in the Order have gone after you?” Kylo watched as her face softened for just a moment before breaking into a little smile. He could tell he had struck the right chord within her.

Jace, she really didn’t care about what he thought anymore. After burning her with his oatmeal and recruiting his friends to do the same, she had officially let go of him in the shower that morning while cringing over her burn marks. Her mind wanders from Jace to the General, how good of a kisser he was and about how things progressed much too quickly for her liking. She had imagined the first kiss was given to her as a ‘thank you’ of sorts, but as his movements picked up and he began pushing her down flat on the couch, she knew the kiss had turned into much more than a simple ‘thank you.’

When they had finally reached her dorm door Ren breaks the silence once more with a more jovial, light hearted sentence to say goodbye.

“Well isn’t this a trip. I take you out on a date in the biodome and still Hux get’s the final kiss. I’m not sure how to feel.” He smiles under his helmet, knowing she can’t see him but hoping she’d catch onto the happy and kidful tones in his voice. She laughs at him, watching him intently as he removes his helmet and tucks it under his arm. He takes a look down the hall, she follows his gaze but sees nothing, no threat to their secrecy or anything of the sort.

 

\--

“I really was enjoying myself, Kylo.” You giggle, looking into his eyes. It was as if the kiss from the General put everything into high gear, like you had figured out you could, indeed, be comfortable around both of them while pretending to be their lovers. Well, you were really just pretending to be Kylo’s lover. What happened between you and the General was completely candid, you had no idea it was coming at all. “At least, at least until the ball hit me in the head. Before that happened I really enjoyed your tales.” Kylo smiled at you before once again looking down the hall at seemingly nothing. You were worried, were you missing something important?

“Well, thank you, y/n, for the lovely evening.” Kylo said with a very slick grin and, before you knew it, he was bending down in front of you. You only managed to take a sharp breath before Ren’s lips were on yours, not only were you not expecting Hux’s kiss but you weren’t expecting this kiss either. You can’t move, you can only sit there and stare as you screamed at Ren in your head. Didn’t he care about his image in the order too? Surely this act would have to come to an end soon, you weren’t even sure if you wanted this game to continue or not.

Ren pulls away from you, he licked his lips as he smiled deviantly at you as he began taking a few steps away from you. “You need to work on your acting.” Ren said before bidding you a goodnight and replacing his helmet on his head. You stood there rubbing your lips as you watched him walking away. What had you truly gotten yourself into with this man?

Suddenly Ren stopped at a fork in the hall, very cleanly he placed his hands behind his back and turned his head to the right down the other nearby hall. “JA-1145!” He said with so much authority you had even jumped where you stood. After you realized he had called out Jace’s serial number you grew excited, took one step forward as you noticed Jace and a few of his storm trooper buddies peeking around the corner at you and Kylo. “Curfew is nearing, soldiers. You should be on your way.” Kylo boomed, you giggled quietly as you watched Jace and his friends straighten out and reply with a very rigid ‘yes sir.’

“You are all lucky that I am in a good mood.” Kylo said before turning his head and walking away from the crowd. Your eyes darted from Ren who was proudly walking down the hall to the group of troopers, all of them were looking in your direction and they all looked the same with the exception of Jace. He was staring at you in disbelief, you realized a little too late that everyone had seen you kissing their Commander.

Your cheeks redden as you notice Jace is walking toward you now, his pack of trooper friends following close behind him. As quick as you could you stepped inside of your room and closed the door, too afraid of anyone else coming and trying to kiss you.

 

\--

 

General Hux is a dedicated man, he had promised himself he’d get the professional help he deserved. So here he sat in front of Doctor Crane once again, forfeiting the events that happened the previous day in his quarters with the girl and the medic to his doctor in the hopes that he will be able to one day find some relief from his stress.

“So, you kissed her and you feel regret?” Once again, the doctor is tapping his pen on his clipboard, rubbing his scruffy beard as he paid close attention to Hux and his response. “I mean, yes Doctor. I shouldn’t have, I really should not have over stepped my boundary like that.” Hux uncrosses his legs in favor of bouncing his left leg up and down. Even just speaking of the event makes him nauseous. Not only nauseous, but Hux feels shame when he feels the blood stirring around in his cock. Her lips, her noises, her skin. He wants her so bad, but knows it’s wrong.

“And what’s worse, I know I wouldn’t have stopped. Had the medic not walked in on us I would have kept going…” He trails off, unable to finish his sentence. “Until what, exactly General?” Hux can’t bear the thought of what he would have done to the girl had they not been stopped. He tried to place his hand nonchalantly over the crotch of his pants to hide his growing erection as he realizes his thoughts had gone too far.

He would have torn her clothes off if he had to, he would have her legs spread wide for him. He would have fucked her like a wild animal if she wanted him to, or slow and soft if she would have preferred. He thinks about the foreplay, would she use her mouth on him? He would have loved to have used his mouth on her. He would lick her from the bottom of her toes all the way to her ears if he had the opportunity. He thinks about what she would look like cumming on him, her head thrown back in bliss as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of her until he could no longer hold himself back and found his release inside of her. And then what? His passion wouldn’t stop there. They’d both get clean, a quick bath or shower would do the trick. Then they’d spend time with each other, discussing what they had shared for the first time and how they’d like it to be different the next. Cuddles, caresses, kisses and the like. He wanted to take care of all aspects of her, sexuality included.

Doctor Crane clears his throat, bringing Hux’s attention from his inability to hide his erection back to the reason why he had came here. Hux shakes his head, utterly defeated and feeling even more lost than when he first entered the room. “I don’t know, doctor. I just don’t. Every session I vow to myself that I will leave her alone, that I won’t even so much as think of her when she’s away. But she finds me, she and I always happen to bump into each other. And what’s even worse is I just can’t stop thinking of her. It’s as if she’s cast some sort of evil spell on me. She clouds my judgment, makes me lose control of myself which doesn’t happen very often. I’m always in control, except for when I’m with her.” Hux leans down, resting his arms on his knees, stares down at the floor and unexpectedly has the urge to cry. He looks back up at Doctor Crane, silently begging for some kind of relief from his strife.

“Doctor,” He breathes. “What is wrong with me?”

“Now, General. I don’t believe there is anything wrong with you.” He says with a sigh. Crane gives Hux a look that makes him believe he is truly trying to help him with his problems. “There’s just a disconnect, something that you're not understanding about yourself and or this girl.” He straightens his back as he writes some more notes down on his notepad, ready to dig deeper on the issue of the girl. “Now, tell me about your past relationships. Were you attracted to any of them with this much intensity?” Hux thought back to the handful of relationships, physical and non physical, he had in his life. He had cordially dated maybe three women in the past ten years, all three were matched to him on the basis of future marriage and children.

None of them lasted longer than a handful of months: One of them was too sexually charged for Hux’s liking, wanting sex from him at least three times a day. Hux could barely keep up with her libido and found her to be too obscene, at times putting her hands down his pants at inappropriate times such as during shared meetings. Another was too boring for him. She barely talked to him and spent almost all of her time away from him, even if Hux went out of his way to speak with her she’d reply with very bland, simple sentences that made Hux feel inadequate. The last one was somewhere in the middle, Hux could not find too many faults with her but after two failed relationships he just felt like he wanted to be single. The rest of the women he had been intimate with had been simple one night stands, ones that may or may not have happened while Hux had been committed to those three women. He held no remorse, at some point he had decided they didn’t matter to him and he found relief for his physical needs elsewhere. Whether they were hurt or not mattered not to him, had they gone out and slept with different people he would not have cared in the slightest.

“I see.” Crane moans after Hux’s explanation of his past. “Tell me, General. What do you really know about this girl?” The question catches Hux off guard, he mumbles in response trying to come up with an answer that really meant something. He knew her home planet, he knew her favorite flower and her favorite type of chocolate, but that was it. Crane cut him off, Hux realizes that he’s made a fool of himself once again. “Perhaps, it may be worthwhile to have some supervised meetings with her? It appears your attraction to her is purely physical. You know little to nothing about her true personality and her past, her innocence and youth are only what pulls you toward her for the moment.”

“That isn’t true doctor!” Hux said, clearing his voice. “What about that sentence is not true, General?” Hux stammers as he mentions something about her youth, he feels attacked when Crane brings up her young age and Hux immediately feels like he’s become somewhat of a deviant in his eyes. He didn’t want the doctor to believe Hux only wanted the girl because she was so much younger than he was. When Hux is finished coming up with excuses Crane takes a deep breath, once again continuing his speech. “I think you should spend some time with her, General. Spend some time getting to know her, sit down and have a meal with her, invite her out on a ‘date’ of sorts. I think once you spend some time with her you’ll soon realize that the two of you have very little in common and your attraction to her will soon wean.”

Hux shakes his head, so far into denial he almost can’t take it. He wants so badly to lash out at the doctor, but he just can’t knowing Crane is here to help him. He was trained to see these kinds of faults in people, trained to help them and Hux came here specifically for his help. Maybe he was right, maybe he should see about spending some time with the girl and try to find some reasons why the two of them would not work out. “At once, Doctor.” Hux said, acknowledging his suggesting and taking a look at the time. He had spent all of his hour and a half long session talking about the girl and he was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He straightened his back and took a deep breath, in his mind he was trying to figure out how he could get the girl alone for a few hours just as Crane had suggested.

“Oh, and General?” Hux looked up at Crane, interested in what he had to say to him. “If I may, do you finally find the couch comfortable?” Hux stands straight up, exiting the room with roses in his cheeks. He had swore to himself that he would never lay down on that couch, once again the girl has clouded his judgment.

 

\--

 

Life simply goes on. Sure, not everybody receives kisses from the General, and not everybody received kisses from the Commander. But you? You received kisses from both men in the span of half an hour. You held both men’s affection in the palms of your hands, it was a proud feeling, but you knew it would have to come to an end at some point. That’s why the next morning, you had vowed to put an end to this fiasco. You would not go out of your way to hunt down the General or the Commander, as far as you knew you had gotten in way too deep with the General. The kiss, paired with the very first interaction you had with him had been too personal for you, and you knew it wouldn’t last for much longer. Starting today, at this very moment as you brushed your teeth before work, you would try your hardest to steer clear of the Commander and the General.

You spit out your toothpaste and looked at yourself in the mirror, smiled as you told yourself it would be a good day. A good day that hopefully would not involve the Kylo or Armitage in any way shape or form. You exited the bathroom, gathered up your belongings and as you were just getting ready to leave there was a knock on your door. Your stomach grew a slight knot, you thought for sure that, after you had made up your mind about not meeting with either of the two most important men in the Order, at least one of them would be behind the door. You stared at it, and as you wasted time thinking on if you wanted to open it or not there was yet another knock.

“Y/n, I’m not leaving until you open the door.” The person shouted from the other side, you squint your eyes as you immediately recognized their voice. You hightailed it over to the door and threw it open as fast as you could, you couldn’t keep the look of disgust off of your face once you were looking at a very distressed looking Jace standing on the other side of the door.

“Are you sure you have the right room, JA-1145?” You said in the snarkiest way you possibly could. “I could have _sworn_ that the last time you saw me you told me you never wanted to talk to me again.”

“Y/n, chill.” He said, expelling a large breath. You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes at him, rudely encouraged him to continue so you could get on with your day. “Okay, sure.” He hastily nodded his head before finally continuing his speech. “I just wanted to come to say, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” You said before giggling just a bit to yourself. “Really? _Now_ you’re sorry?”

“Yes, y/n. I’m sorry for everything that I’ve said, and I’m sorry for the oatmeal, er, thing. Okay?” You stared at him for a minute, it took you just as long to realize that you were the one who had the upper hand in this conversation. You could say whatever you wanted to him and Jace would bend to your will, you only had the Commander to thank for that since he had put on a show for Jace.

“Look, Jace. I really don’t care about your apologies. I know that we were considered to be ‘more than friends,’ but where I’m from friend’s don’t treat each other like that and they sure as hell don’t turn on each other so fast.” His lower lip trembled slightly, before replying to your witty comments he took a nervous glance over to the right. You were getting the idea that he wasn’t apologizing on his own will.

“Y/n, I get it.” He said with a sigh. “I get it, really do. I shouldn’t have dumped you so fast when people started talking about you, I shouldn’t have turned my back on you. I should have defended you, I really should have. But I was selfish, and it’s come back to bite me in the ass and I’m sorry.” There was a moment of silence, then Jace finally started speaking again. “I was afraid they’d recondition me, it’s already happened to me once and it was awful. I mean, I know that you don’t know what reconditioning is like, but--”

“You’re right, Jace. You’re right that I don’t know about reconditioning. But what I do know what it’s like to have the entire base bully me, and I know what it’s like to have burning oatmeal dumped all over me for no other reason than for sick pleasure. Believe me, it’s not a great feeling.” You lift your hand to your face, showcasing the fading bruises from the stormtrooper that stomped on it. He stared at it, blinked as if he didn’t know what else to say.

“Y/n,” he breathed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are. Because I’m sure you don’t know what it’s like to walk into a room with hundreds of people staring at you with nothing but hate in their eyes. You don’t know what it’s like to almost get killed by a trash compactor, to be denied medical attention just because people assumed something wrong.” You stepped aside him momentarily, slamming your door hoping it made you look that much more intimidating. “And you know what else, Jace? You’ve taught me an important lesson.” You turned sharply to face him, riding the wave of pride with no signs of stopping. “You’ve taught me that I’m alone here, that nobody is going to have my back when shit goes down. The whole ‘When you join the Order, you join our family’ thing is total bullshit, because you can trust no one in this hell hole.” You turn and begin the trek to the cafeteria for breakfast, letting out a frustrated growl you decided that Jace would no longer be worth your time. Not now when he’s desperately calling out your name, begging you to come back, and not any time in the future. You’re proud of your little tangent, you hoped that Jace got the idea.

Because for all he knew, he had just lost you to the most exalted man in the Order and you wanted to rub more salt in his wounds.

 

\--

 

For the 4th time in the last hour, someone is opening Hux’s office door without knocking. He allows his eyes to roll as far back as he looks up to see who has now compromised his privacy.

“Way to ruin my date, General.” Kylo comes stomping up to Hux’s desk, pulls up a chair backwards and sits with the back of the chair in between his thighs. Hux stares at Ren in disbelief, he must have too much free time on his hands to be coming in and bothering Hux about this ‘date’ gone wrong.

“I’ve told you to leave that poor girl alone, Ren.”

“And I’ve told you that it’s your loss then. If you won’t make a move on her then she is free for the picking. She’s a great girl, and I would love to have her on my arm as _my_ woman.” Hux bites the inside of his cheek so hard at the way Ren enunciated the word ‘my.’ Sure, Hux couldn’t have her so she could go date any man or woman she wanted, anyone except for his number one rival.

He switches his attention to a file he was going through before Ren interrupted him. “We have a situation in the Outer Rim.” He starts, looking up at Ren and internally begging him to listen to him instead of taunting him about the girl. “The Naa family, they’re causing our men some trouble. I believe we should eliminate them, send somebody to--”

“You know that, on our way back to her room last night, you were the only thing she could think about? You have made quite the impression on her.”

“Ren, please.” Hux warns, he doesn’t know how much talk about the girl he can take before his mind wanders back to the way he had kissed her. “Oh, and the real reason why I’ve come here.” Ren says, leaning in a bit further to Hux. “That woman Krista, you know her right?” Hux nods his head, the woman who was hired to work for Ren. “Well, she’s heard about the kiss you’ve shared with the girl and she isn’t very happy.” Hux sighs, places the same file back down on his desk as he brought his fingers up to rub his forehead. How much trouble had Hux truly gotten himself in now? “Enlighten me, Ren. Why is she upset?”

“I’m guessing she has a thing for you. In fact, when I left her earlier this morning she was torn between killing y/n and plotting to seduce you away from her. She’s very uncreative and so sloppy with her thinking, thoughts bounce all over her mind and I find it to be very unattractive. That’s why I enjoy being with y/n, she’s creative and concise, very level headed.

Krista: The ever present pain in the ass. She had been working for Ren for two years now, and it didn’t take too long into her employment to ask Hux out on a date. He let her down gently the first three times, the next five times she bothered him he wasn’t as nice. She just could not and would not take the hint, but no matter how mean and nasty Hux got she would not leave him alone. She would never have a chance with Hux, even if she abandoned all hope and left Hux alone he would never even consider her as a mate ever again.

Hux stops thinking about Krista, in turn began panicking about y/n’s safety. “Is, is she in danger?” Krista was trained to protect Ren, could fire any weapon placed in her hands and knew how to talk almost anyone into doing anything for her; including luring an innocent woman to her alone and snuffing her life out with no remorse. As far as he knew y/n did not know how to protect herself, Ren had officially given him something new to worry about. Ren does nothing but hum questionably, making Hux worry even more. “Argh!” He exclaims, now even more frustrated than ever. “Well then you’ll watch over her, right? Keep her safe?”

“I thought you said you don’t want anything more to do with her, General?” At the comment Hux stands, angrily points at his door and wildly yells at Ren to get out of his office. Ren laughs, Hux can’t stand the way it comes through the mouthpiece of his helmet. Without a care in the world Ren stands and lets himself out, turning to address Hux at the very last minute. “And yes, I will make sure _my_ woman is safe from harm.” He makes his exit, leaving Hux grinding his teeth angrily. The nerve of that man.

  


After Hux’s long day, all he wants is a soak in the tub and a good night's sleep. He contemplates taking the next day off to see if he can spend time with the girl just as Doctor Crane had suggested, but it was clear that someone else had other plans for him.

He screams as he opens his bedroom door and finds none other than Krista laying on his bed. She was dressed in a scandalous corset, a pair of black lace panties, and two silky black pieces of fabric held her hair in school girl ponytails. A disgusted grunt comes from Hux’s throat as Krista spreads her legs a little bit for his view, greeting him with a decrepit ‘hi daddy.’ She smiles, lifting her finger to rest between her teeth as innocently as she possibly could. Hux can’t bear to look at her, he can’t stand the woman but still she found a way into his rooms and tries her hardest to flash him her goods that he did not want to see.

“Daddy, why won’t you look at me?” She said, leaning up and crawling up to the end of the bed on her hands and knees. She smiles at him, licking her lips as she takes an exaggerated look at his crotch. It’s as if she’s an animal on the hunt for her poorly chosen prey, calling Hux daddy and making him want to throw up as he thinks of his own father.  She looks back up at him with a heavy look of lust, but as Hux does not react she clearly becomes frustrated. “Aren’t you going to say something, daddy?”

Hux swallows a thick wad of saliva as he finally regains his composure. “What’s there to say, you wench? You’ve burglarized your General’s personal quarters and are sitting around like a cat in heat!” He says, taking pride in the way her face falls at his words. “I, I’m sorry. Do you not like the whole daddy thing? I’ll stop, I’ll--”

“Yes, I want you to stop. I want you to gather your things and leave me alone!” Her face turns into one of anger, as if she can’t believe what Hux was saying. Truth be told, Hux had been with a woman once that was into calling him daddy. Although it didn’t make him melt, it had turned him on quite a lot. Coming from Krista, though? He was almost certain his penis had inverted itself as soon as the word left her lips.

Krista sits straight up, her bottom lip pouts out as she confronts Hux one more time. “How fucking dare you, we’re meant to be with each other! We come from the same kind of home and you instead choose a poor girl from the Outer Rim?”

“Who I choose to spend my time with is of no concern to you, wench. Now get out of my sight.” Hux says, angrily turning toward the door and pointing, just as he did to Ren. “Why though, Armitage? What am I doing wrong? What is she doing right, what does she have that I don’t?” She begs, leaning up and grasping Hux by the collar of his shirt. He says nothing to her, he doesn’t owe her an explanation and he certainly won’t give her one. In turn, Krista gets angrier, baring her teeth at Hux as if she is threatening him.

“Armitage, get over yourself! We’re meant to be with each other. We’re cut from the same cloth, both from royalty and both were meant to rule!” She’s bold, picking up her hand and running it gently down Hux’s exposed arm. Hux feels disgusted, her fingers aren’t nearly as soft and supple as y/n’s are. He raises his hand and places it on her elbow, running it slowly up her arm. Her skin is cold and rough, not nearly as nice as y/n’s.

A smile breaks over her face and there’s a hopeful gleam in her eye. She giggled, before dropping her hand and letting it swing freely at her side. She let’s go of a nervous breath and looked down the length of his body. “Oh, I knew the rumors about you and that little whore couldn’t have been true.” He continues to slide his hand up her arm, over her shoulder. “I, I think I was just a tad bit jealous. I was worried I was going to have to teach her a lesson.” At the disgusting comments made about his woman, Hux can take it no longer.

Hux makes a hasty move to her throat, wrapping his fingers around her windpipe and lifting her off the bed. “You ever say anything as vile as that about y/n again, and I will have you ejected from the base and into the cold, unforgiving vacuum of space.” He carries her throughout his house, she kicks her legs and waves her arms around frantically but Hux refuses to let go. She had planned to teach y/n a lesson, but he was about to teach her one of the worst lessons she has ever had to learn. He opens the door and throws her out, making sure she landed embarrassingly on her ass and that everyone around stopped and looked at her. “And for the record, I would choose y/n over you one hundred times over.” He watched as she scrambled to the floor, bending over and trying to cover her exposed legs and thighs from the prying eyes all around her. “And, if any harm comes to y/n, any harm at all, you will be the first person that I will interrogate.”

With that, Hux turned proudly around and slammed the door in her face. He knew that it would likely be the last time he would ever hear from Krista ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me right now.” Your boss stares at you unapologetically while holding up a traditional maid outfit.“ Afraid not, y/n. I have orders from one of my bosses that you, er, are required to wear this instead of the typical housekeeping uniform.” You shake your head, you hardly ever did any housekeeping work anymore and you had no idea why your bosses boss would believe you’d be equipped to clean anything wearing a skirt that came down to your mid-thigh and a tight ass shirt that accented your curves a little too well. Sure, it wasn’t a “sexy” maid outfit, but it was so much different than the jumpsuits you were given when doing housekeeping work, much different.  

“You cannot expect me to sweep the floors in this with all of those nasty storm troopers watching me.” You turned your nose up, just knowing that the second you bent over to wring out the mop, or got on your hands and knees to scrub the tiles on the floor, everyone would get an eyeful. “No, Ms. Y/n.” Your boss said reassuringly, placing the garments in your hands anyway. “You’re being moved to the Officer’s quarters for the day.”

“The Officers? You, you mean like--”

“You’re being sent to clean the Commander, the General, and Captain Phasma’s quarters. After that you’ll be put back on maintenance duty.” As if he were tired of hearing your refusal over and over again, your boss quickly turned and walked away. He left you holding the maid outfit alone, it was going on 6:55 and you knew you’d have to get to the 7th floor sooner or later. You had already been assigned to the job, if you didn’t show up you’d run the risk of being fired and sent back home empty-handed. At the thought of having to encounter the Commander and/or the General once again you slapped your hand over your face, beyond frustrated with everything that was happening around you. 

You were tasked with cleaning the hallway where all three of the officer’s lived first; vacuuming the floor, watering the plant life, scrubbing the walls, and changing out the trash bags. You had been down here a handful of times now, and the hallway always reminded you of the fancy hotel your mother worked at. She had almost never allowed you to visit her, only if she wanted you to deliver something to her or if she wanted you to drive Lynn up to see her. Lynn was a big hit at the hotel, your mother loved to introduce her to all of her coworkers. Her claim was she was just so beautiful and such a talented singer that she would bring in lots of extra money for “the family,” but really you knew it stayed between her and Lynn. You had only gone up into the actual hotel rooms once, and that was because your mother was having wine with a famous actor from your planet. She wouldn’t even let you into the room, told you to stay outside while Lynn managed to squeeze her way into the room through the smallest crack in the door, mostly so that your mother and the actor didn’t see you.

The memory was sad and depressing, but you tried to focus on the ornate walls and carpeting, the beautiful light fixtures and the sweet smelling perfume in the air. It put you in a better mood, much better than the generic black wall and floor that covered your dorm hallway; it almost always smelled like sweaty storm troopers too. You huffed, wondering why you hadn’t yet been offered a set of rooms up here since you were the center of both Ren’s and Hux’s attention.

After cleaning the common area you move onto your next task: Cleaning up Ren’s room. You stand outside of his door, wondering if you could get away with just signing off that you had cleaned his rooms or not. It was 8 AM and for the life of you, you couldn’t remember what time he went to work. Was it 7 just like everyone else? Or was it like 10, did he get to sleep in because he’s the Commander?  _ Ugh!  _ You wanted to know just who your bosses boss was and why he specifically sent you to clean the Officers wing. Although, you couldn’t get the feeling that it was either Ren or Hux that sent you out from under your skin. You rolled your eyes once more, and before you had the chance to change your mind you knocked on his door, thinking you had absolutely nothing to lose. This was your job, even if you didn’t want to do it you still had to, your sisters needed your money more than you did. 

After about a minute and a half you heard a series of beeps and, before you knew it, you were standing toe to toe with the Commander once again. “Ah, y/n.” He smiled, you tried your best to smile back even though you thought it was wildly strange that he was just sitting around his home, dressed in his full uniform minus his helmet, even down to his boots. “Welcome back to my home.”

“Hello, Commander.” You said stiffly. “I’m just here to clean today.” Ren giggled at you before stepping aside to let you in, you entered pulling your cleaning cart close behind you. You looked around his living room, wondering where you’d start. Ren was a clean man, he had next to no clutter and trash around his room and his possessions were neat and organized. 

“Don’t worry,” He interrupted you, stepping behind you and placing his hand on the small of your back. “I know.” He whispered in your ear, placing a kiss on the side of your face as he walked back to his in-home office. You closed your eyes and took in a sharp breath, so he was the one who sent you to clean the Officer’s wing. Oh well, no way out of it now. You decided to start on his kitchen, thinking that was the part of the house he likely used the most.

You got to cleaning his sink, mopping his floors, clearing his fridge and so on until the kitchen was all the way clean to your standards. Ren was nowhere to be seen and you were happy to be alone. You had moved on to his dining room, cleaning the tables happily until you heard the door open once again from down the hall. You thought nothing of it, thinking it was just Ren coming to harass you again, but as you listened closely you realized you heard two sets of footsteps instead of just one. Before you could question who was with Ren they spoke up, showing their disgust with your presence both in the tone of their voice and in their speech:

“Ugh! What is  _ she  _ doing here?” 

You looked up just in time to see Krista standing there with her arms crossed over her chest right next to Ren. You flashed a crooked smile at her, then went back to cleaning off the chairs at Ren’s dining room table. With Ren standing there smiling at you like a happy school child and Krista staring at you like you had single handedly stolen her man, you felt it was best for you to stay quiet. 

“She is cleaning, Krista.” Kylo said before stepping aside her and heading toward his front door. Krista said nothing, you said nothing, and Ren said nothing until he had gotten all the way to the door. “Well, ladies. I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader. You two play nice while I’m gone.” He flashed you another amused smile before disappearing through the door, once again you found yourself all alone with Krista. Krista, the woman who could trace her lineage all the way back to royalty. Krista, the woman who was certain she was the one made for General Hux. And Krista, the woman who was currently giving you a look that could kill anyone. You gulped as you scrubbed the back of the chair harder, maybe if you just ignore her she’ll go away.

You can hear her getting closer to you, your skin prickles as she steps all the way up to you. You can no longer ignore her, you stand to your full height and face her and see what in the world she wanted. “Yf/n Yl/n. Quite the reputation, am I right?” You take a step back, you didn’t even know that Krista knew your first name. You decide that her catty behavior is no longer worth your attention and head to your cleaning cart, thinking now would be a good time to lock yourself in the bathroom to clean and get away from her. 

Krista follows you the entire way to your cart, you can feel her gaze on the back of your neck like a lioness scouting her prey. “Look at you, prancing around your Commanders’ personal quarters dressed like a little whore.” She giggles, but you can’t help but to feel sorry for yourself. A whore? What the hell was she talking about?

“Yes, the whole ship is talking about how you’re just using the Commander for his power, going behind his back and fucking the General just to get your rocks off.” Your standing facing away from her, feeling your eyes welling with tears at her hurtful words. None of that was true, you weren’t even a willing participant in any of the shenanigans Ren was putting you through.

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You say, tightening your fingers around the handle. “Oh, shut up, you slut.” She laughed, grasping you by your bun and pulling you toward her. You gasp as you fly back, are just barely able to get your footing before she’s backing you up against the wall. “You aren’t impressing anyone, honey. In fact, if you were at all observant of anything going on around you, you’d know that neither the Commander nor the General even want you.” You try to walk around her, you knew at this point that if you told Ren or Hux about what was currently going on they’d have her reprimanded. There was no use staying here to clean if you were going to get bullied by Ren’s assistant. 

“Let me just tell you something, slut.” Krista once again grabs you, shoving you back into the wall that she had already backed you into. “You will  _ never  _ be more than a play thing to great men Ren and Hux, nothing more than a wet hole for them to have a quick screw with. They’re human, they have needs that you are able to meet in the moment, but when it comes to the real deal, they’ll toss you to the curb and come running to great women like me.” Krista painfully holds your shoulder to the wall and your chest aches in response to her words. This was probably the most painful thing anyone had said to you since the rumor circulated that you were a traitor. 

“You are nothing, just trash from the Outer Rim that nobody wants. Destined to die alone with absolutely nothing. If I were you, I’d stay away from  _ my  _ men. Stick with your toy soldiers, bitch.” She abruptly lets go of your shoulder in favor of waltzing over to Kylo’s kitchen where you had just cleaned. She reaches up into Kylo’s wine cabinet, picking a bottle of red wine and uncorking it. You watched in horror as she ambled back over to you and tipped the bottle, smiling deviantly at you as the deep red liquid cascaded from the mouth of the bottle and onto Ren’s white carpet. There were only a few teaspoons left in the bottle before she lifted it upright and suddenly tossed the rest at you, covering you and your new uniform in small flecks of red wine. She winked at you, then on her way out tossed the bottle back into the kitchen where you heard it shatter to pieces.

“Have fun cleaning that, little servant.” With that, she placed her palm on the door and exited, leaving you cold and alone, wondering what exactly you were still doing on this ship. First you were a traitor, now you were a whore. Through blurry eyes you looked at the damp red patch on the carpet, maybe it would be best that you quit right now. 

 

You tried to quiet your tears as you heard the front door open, on your knees you were picking up the larger pieces of glass and throwing them in a towel to be put in the “glass” container of your cleaning cart. Your heart dropped as you assumed it was Krista coming back to abuse you some more you sat up, wiping your eyes on the back of your hand as you peered around the corner. The heavy footsteps coming from the hallway outside told you that it wasn’t Krista, instead the man who walked around the counter was none other than the man who left you alone with Krista.

“My, I hadn’t the slightest idea that you enjoyed wine. At least not enough to drink yourself drunk enough to waste so much onto my carpet.” He took off of his helmet and revealed a playful smile, it was clear he wasn’t angry at the spilled wine which you were eternally grateful for. “Oh, and to break the bottle on my kitchen floor.” He laughed as he took a few more steps toward you, you watched as his face dropped to concern when he saw your tear stained face looking down at the broken glass.

“Y/n, I was only kidding. It’s not a big deal, I can send someone to clean it up.” You nodded, too upset over what you had been told by Krista to explain what had actually happened to make you cry. Ren took a few more steps over to you, crouched down to be on your level. “Something else is bothering you, I can feel it.” 

Two more tears raced down your face as he caught on, this was so embarrassing you didn’t even want to speak about it. But of course, Ren pried, he took care of you and wouldn’t leave you alone until you told him. 

“I’m sorry, Kylo. I just, I had a bad dream last night and--”

“What did I tell you about lying to me?” He cut you off, now you couldn’t hold back. Through your tears you carefully explained what Krista had said to you, how she pulled your hair and berated you. He listened, his face neutral the entire time. By the time you were finished you inhaled, dropped her face in your hands and cried even harder, telling him you felt like you should be on your way out of the Order, you were tired of always being the ships laughing stock, receiving the short end of the stick when it came to respect. 

“Krista is just a bitter wench, angry that neither I nor the General want her and her lies of stemming from royalty. She’s a pathological liar, trying to get under your skin to combat her jealousy. You don’t owe her any kind of explanation for anything, y/n.” You shook your head, moving to stand for a glass of water. After all of the bawling you had done you had worked up a sweat, the water would help cool you down and ground you to place. Krista wasn’t here, Krista could not hurt you while Kylo was around.

“I, I guess she was just angry at me. People who are angry like to vent, and I was the only person she could vent to at the time.” You blinked the last of your tears away before looking up at him for the first time since you had let all of your emotions flow. “Guess it was better for her to vent at me, than at you or….someone else.” Ren shakes his head at you, pulling out his tablet and beginning to swipe and tap away. “Well, she certainly knows better than to vent to me, and I’ve heard you’re not the first person she’s harassed in the last few months.” His lips quirked up in an amused grin before ending his work on the tablet with an exaggerated tap. “And you know what? I won’t tolerate it against anyone as precious to me as you. She no longer works for me.”

A near silent gasp escapes from the back of your throat as you gripped your glass of water. “Oh, Commander! I-I didn’t want to get her fired! It wasn’t that serious I--”

“Nonsense. You were sitting over a pile of broken glass in tears, I know you, I know you wouldn’t go out of your way to pour wine over my carpet and break the glass. It was her, her and her ugly behaviors.” You closed your eyes for a hot second, you knew Krista would have your head and soon the entire base would be talking so much shit about you again. Ren brought you out of your element by gently running his hand down your arm, you sighed before you got the courage to look at him again. “Don’t be afraid, you know both I and the General would never let her harm a hair on your head ever again.” He smiled sweetly at you, you really had no reason to not believe him. Sure, he and the General were the reason you had found yourself in such a sticky situation, but they managed to get you right out (and toss you back in, but you tried not to dwell on such negative thoughts). You tried your best to smile at him, then indicated that you’d be going back to cleaning up the broken glass that sat three feet away from you.

“Don’t bother, I’ll have someone else come do it.” He said, pulling out his tablet once again. “Are you sure? I really don’t mind.” You assured him, but all he did was take ahold of your back and usher you to the door. “No, y/n. You must learn to trust me.” He said before bidding you goodbye with a bright smile. “Do you want to kiss me goodbye? I’m sure it will make you feel better.” He offered, you took a look behind you at all of the people walking by. To them you were Ren’s girl who was carrying on a secret relationship with Hux behind his back, kissing Kylo would only further enforce that ideal. You denied him, thinking your reputation was already shot to hell and you didn’t want to ruin it any further. Kylo’s smile dropped slightly as he nodded, you could tell he was heart broken by your decision. “As you wish, y/n. Have a good day.” He said, you nodded and as you turned away he closed the door. Ren really was a nice man, had you met him under different circumstances you probably wouldn’t have minded carrying on a real relationship with him. You made your way back down to your work station, maybe, just maybe, thinking you’d like to reconsider this plan to help build your reputation back up in exchange for a real relationship. 

 

In the dining hall you sat alone in the dining hall just as you always did, picking over your slice of lasagna and just thinking about what Krista had told you. Ren had stated she was a pathological liar, so you had taken everything she had ever told you with a grain of salt. Maye the reason why you couldn’t recall who her great-great grand father was was due to the fact that it wasn’t true, and maybe not everyone was whispering about you being a slut behind your back. You knew she had a thing for the general and you had to guess that word had somehow made it to her that the two of you had been caught making out with one another. You sighed, taking an extra scoop of the bland tomato sauce into your mouth. What a mess this has been, you were certain that there was no way this day could get any worse.

That was, until the giant screen that showed news around the base during meal times lit up with some breaking news.

 

_ “An attack has commenced on Iabos, a planet on the Outer Rim that is controlled by the Order. Details are scarce, whether it is the Resistance or the Naa family once again trying to regain control of the First Order base in the city of Valia. From what information we have gathered the majority of the war has affected 70 percent of the planet, mostly around our base and the list of casualties are growing we will update with more information when it comes in.” _

The news anchor speaks, but you stop listening once you see your village in shambles and outbroken in war on the small screen behind him. Your mouth falls open and you immediately feel helpless when an image of the hotel your mother works at comes on the screen, engulfed in flames and falling to the ground. People are running around like crazed ants only to be shot dead by people dressed in all black in the streets, you can hardly believe your eyes. Your family, they lived in Valia just south of the First Order base. You are horrified, felt as if your blood had come to a complete standstill when you see your favorite fields of flowers alit in flames, your town was being burned down and, for all you knew, your family could be dying there without you.

You stand as fast as you can to your feet, ran as fast as you could out of the cafeteria and out into the halls without a thought about the people who watched you do so. Including Jace who you could have sworn was laughing at you as you were sprinting toward the door. None of that mattered, you didn’t care if you spent the rest of your life in agony while you worked in the Order. You needed to know that your family was safe, your number one priority was contacting your home.

Sammy. Bella. Lynn. Mom. Dad. They were the only four names on your mind. Sammy, she would be terrified. Sammy knew no harm or bad or suffering, she was too young to know about the First Order vs the Resistance, too young to know about war and hatred for anyone. She was only five, she more than anyone didn’t deserve to see people dying in the streets. Bella was the same, although you would swear the Bella knew more than what she let on. At this time of night Bella was probably doing her homework and had to look out of the window to see the field burning to a crisp. You could imagine her acting tough, like she wasn’t afraid of the gunshots and the fires, but deep down inside you knew she was probably freaking out just as Sammy would be. These were just like the night terrors that she had told you about from time to time, and you couldn’t imagine the turmoil she’d go through once everything was said and done--if she made it out unscathed. Lynn, you had no idea where Lynn would be now. She often spent time at the hotel doing things with your mother, if that were the case then her fate was unknown as well as your mother's. For as badly as your mother and Lynn treated you, you would never  _ ever  _ wish this kind of thing on them. You prayed that they made it out of the hotel flames alive, then found somewhere safe where the masked men could not execute them. And then there was dad, dad who could hardly move after his accident took his arm from him. You knew he’d do anything to protect his family, should anyone of those gunman break down their door you knew he’d lay down his life before any of them got to your sisters or your mother. 

But you didn’t want to think like that, you didn’t want to believe anybody in your family was hurt. You wanted to believe that, even though it was clear your part of town was a war zone, that your house remained untouched, that your family was simply going about their lives while the rest of your planet burned down around them. For the second time that day you were blinking back tears. Tears would only blur your vision and slow you down, you needed to get to your dorm so that you could call your family and make sure everything was fine, which you found you were pleading with yourself to believe.

 

14 calls and no answers. Nothing, not even your homes voicemail message. You screamed at your tablet to go through, called a 15th time and got nothing and ended up throwing it at the wall just before a breaking down in a frenzy of tears. You never had this much anxiety before, it felt like you were literally dying from the inside out. Your skin was hot but you felt cold, you were sweating but still shivering. You brushed your hair out of your face, you couldn’t just sit here and wait for your family to call you and tell you they were safe, you’d never survive. You felt like you were going to pass out just from fear alone, you felt so incredibly helpless. You stood around for a minute or two, forcibly pulling your hair out of your head strand by strand and letting them fall wistfully to the ground. Where could you go? What could you do? You had to get in contact with someone from your village, anyone! Anyone that could tell you whether your family got out alive or not.

The com center! The place where people without datapads went to make calls. You couldn’t get in contact with your family, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t contact the base or the nearby First Order run shelter! Without any second thoughts you sprinted as fast as you could out into the hallways, filing past lots of storm troopers and officers who you are sure staring at you like you’ve lost your mind. It was after dinner, almost curfew and most liked to go to their dorms right after dinner. But not you, you had a mission to accomplish and you’d stop at nothing, not even curfew, to speak with someone who knew your families whereabouts. 

You reach the com center and find that several other people are in line trying to reach your planet. You hadn’t realized so many other people came from Iabos, but at the same time you had never really gotten a chance to socialize with anyone except for Jace. It didn’t make the experience any less nerve wracking, you sat there chewing your nails for well over half an hour before you got a chance to contact the nearby shelter--the base was still under lock down and was not currently taking calls. 

“Hi, my name is--”

“We don’t have the time, who are you trying to contact and what message would you like to leave them?” The woman on the other line bites out, you swear you could hear people screaming in the background. “Oh, okay. I’m sorry.” You apologized to her, then went on to list the name of every member of your family as well as their descriptions. You heard keys on a keyboard clicking in the background before the woman finally continued her sentence.

“Nobody by those names has been admitted. Your message for if they are in the future?” Your heart sunk at the word ‘if.’ What did she mean ‘if?’ Your family was safe, they would make it there eventually, you were sure of it. “Um, could you just tell them that y/n is safe, and she’ll find a way to come see them?”

“Absolutely. Thank you.” The line went dead almost immediately after she stopped speaking and you felt so alone. You looked at the phone in your hand, then decided to give the local hospital a call. As you were dialing the person who was currently working the com center stopped you, placing his hand over the dial pad. “Not so fast, we’ve got several people in line that need to contact their families.” He said just as snotty as the woman on the other line said to you. You looked to him, wanted to beg him to let you have one more call but his face showed no sympathy. “If you want another call you’re going to have to get to the back of the line. No exceptions.” You blink, nod your head as you step out of line and move to the back. The line has gotten noticeably longer since the day shift storm troopers had gotten off work, it was so disheartening but you were determined to speak with your family even if you had to spend all night long in this line.

Well, it wasn’t all night long, but it was about 3 and a half hours. In that time you managed to get to the front of the line three times, you called the local hospital and they had nothing to tell you, the next two times you called the shelter and heard the same message: Your family had not been found. With tears in your eyes you moved to the back of the line, right behind a radar technician who had an entire bottle of whiskey in his hands. You wiped your tears away as you tried to decide who you’d call next. As you were waiting the technician turned around and smiled at you, holding the bottle of whiskey out to you.

“Looking for family?” He asked, you nodded but held your hand out to deny the whiskey from him. “Ah, I guess that’s what’s going on for most of these people.” The line moved up one person, you guessed you had another 55 minutes or so before you could get a chance to call either the shelter or the hospital. “I’m trying to contact my mate, we both took up residence on Iobos when we left school at age 16. Rented a small apartment in the slums and had a good time. I was enlisted into the Order but he wasn’t the lucky bastard.” Why was this man telling you this? That was none of your business and you didn’t care about him or his friend. 

“I just got an update not too long ago, death toll is up to 400 people.” He lifted his brows, smiled sympathetically at you. “Why aren’t you upset? Isn’t he your friend?” You asked, absolutely no one in this line was laughing or smiling, especially not you when you knew nothing about your beloved sisters and parents. “He sure is, but he was a feisty dude. I know that if he is among the dead, he died doing what he loved, fighting the bad guys.” You shook your head, this was stupid. The line moved up one person and he sighed, looking happily at you as both of you moved up together. “Well, I certainly hope your family is okay. It’s looking very grim, but don’t lose hope.” His words of encouragement meant the world to you, absolutely nobody that you had talked to had given you hope except for him, everyone else was always in a rush and clearly nobody cared about you. Except for this guy, this guy who was so laxed about losing his friend. You shot another look at the whiskey in his hand, maybe that was why he didn’t seem to care.

You blinked, maybe just a hit would dull the pain while you waited. Just a small sip of whiskey would help you feel better. You tapped him on the shoulder and asked him for a sip, he handed the bottle over to you with no questions asked. You can no concerns about drinking after him, the only thing you were worried about was your family. So you took a swing, handed the bottle back to him as your throat burned. You smiled at him, then went back to nervously biting your fingernails. Your one shot of whiskey had done nothing for you, maybe if you just asked for one more? All you wanted to do was relax for just a minute, maybe one more sip would do it for you.

After waiting another three minutes or so you tapped him on the shoulder once again, he handed you the bottle and you took a much bigger swing. You throat burned just as bad as the first time, but you found that as you took more and more sips from him, the pain didn’t bother you as much as it did. 

 

\--

 

Hux had been called to clear his storm troopers from the com room this late at night. It was so far past curfew that everyone found out would immediately receive a write up and a pay dock for an entire month. He had to excuse people just this one time, only because of the tragedy that occurred on Iobos earlier that evening. Hux thought it was such a shame, whoever had attacked the base on that planet thought they could defeat the First Order which clearly wasn’t the case. The only thing the rouge militia had accomplished was taking innocent lives and putting them further and further at the top of the Order’s hit list. To think that these people were so weak that the only way they felt they could take over the Order was by destroying the smallest military base in the Order’s territory. He shook his head, there would be lots of cleaning up both he and Ren would have to do.

He made it all the way to the com room where he opened the door and took a look at the line full of determined individuals who simply would not give up. They looked tired, defeated, but resilient in reaching their loved ones. Hux sometimes wondered why he was feeling so bad when this organization essentially did the same thing to enemy territories, or at least the ones that didn’t immediately surrender. He shook the thought off of his shoulders, now was a time to mourn the loss of his people, including the loved ones that the people in front of him were trying to contact. 

“Attention crew members of every level.” Hux stated, marching to the front of the line. All eyes settled on him and he could see both disappointment and hope glow on their faces. “I know that this is a trying and hard time, I know that your friends and family are your number one priority right now, but I regret to inform everyone that I am making the decision to shut down the com center for the night.” Lots of moans and groans from people in line and Hux swore that he hard a young woman yell out ‘what? No!’ in reply. “Let’s not forget that each and every one of you is a member of the Order, you’re a member of our family and you all have important jobs to do. And those jobs start with getting an adequate night’s sleep.” He reached over and shut the com lines down, in response most people turned around and began filing out of the room.

“Please, General. Can’t I just try my family one more time?” A young man in a storm trooper uniform begged him, but Hux was firm in his actions, telling the young trooper to report back as soon as his shift was over tomorrow and the com room would be back up and running.” He looked at him sadly, but then turned and moped away. He watched as the strom trooper walked through the door, then his eyes swept over the group of sad looking people leaving the Com room. 

A radar technician in the corner caught his eye, brazenly holding a bottle of whiskey and sharing it with someone in the corner of the room. Alcohol was strictly prohibited on his ship unless consumed in private quarters or in the recreational areas, being openly drunk in other parts of the Finalizer could result in damage that Hux did not want to see. He marched up to them and snatched the bottle out of his hand, looking angrily at him first and telling him about the strict rules about alcohol onboard the finalizer. He turned to reprimand the person he was drinking with when he stopped cold in his tracks. It was his girl, y/n. She was looking so sad, so heartbroken and so dismal. He hurt for her, it didn’t even occur to him that Iobos was her home planet, he should have known! Had he realized the attack would have hit so close to home for her (literally) he would have swooped in and comforted her at the very beginning of this mess. Now, looking at her and seeing her bright rosy red cheeks, her messy hair, and her teary eyes, he could tell he was too late.

“Y/n, you can come with me.” He asks gently, but he had already decided that he would not take no for an answer. This radar technician had gotten her drunk, he didn’t know what his intentions were and he didn’t want to take the chance of her getting hurt. He wouldn’t allow her to spend the night by herself as he knew how much she loved her family, he knew that she would likely stay up all night worrying, and he would never allow it. He reached out his hand for her to take, she looked over at the technician and smiled sympathetically before taking his hand. Hux was relieved that she was going with him willingly, he needed to make sure she had a safe place to stay tonight and that she wasn’t alone.

They walk side by side in complete silence, save for her sniffling. He had asked her if she were alright and she simply nodded her head at him, refusing to meet his gaze. Hux’s heart broke for her, he had never seen her so upset before. He stayed quiet all the way until he was sitting across from her at his dining room table. It was going on midnight, she hadn’t drunk a single drop of the water Hux had gotten her and Hux hardly had any idea of what to do with her. He took in a deep breath before speaking to her again, thinking eventually he’d have to tell her that she would be free to stay at his home if she’d like to.

“So, were you able to come in contact with your family?” He asked, fiddling with a packet of salt in his hand. She shook her head sadly, he couldn’t imagine how she was feeling. Hux had no family, just a father that was forced into caring for him when he was young. He didn’t know what it felt like to care for someone so deeply before she came into his life, so he imagined what it would feel like to not know about her fate after a war. Now that was an emotion he never wanted to feel ever again.

“Well, a lot of the communication towers were damaged during the war, that’s likely why you were unable to contact your home.”

“Oh.” She said, clearly she didn’t want to hear about anything. “You’re free to stay here with me tonight, just so you know.” He wished so badly that he could assure her that her family was safe and sound, but he didn’t have the heart to lie to her. Instead he offered her his bed, and in response all she said was a very quiet “thank you.” This was bad, he didn’t want to see her so upset. He wanted to give her hope, but he just couldn’t think of anything that would make her happy. The flowers she loved from Iobos were destroyed in a fire, he supposed he could get her the dark chocolate she liked to eat, but what good would that do when her entire family could have been erased from reality? 

But, maybe there was one thing he could do for her. He was the General of the Order, and if there was one thing a good General should do after one of his territories gets destroyed, it's to go survey the damage. She could come with him, and he could take her around and help her look for her family. He was the General, he didn’t need anyone’s permission to bring her along, except for hers. It was the only thing he could think of that would make her happy, and that’s all he wanted for her.

“Two days, y/n. We can leave for Iobos in two days.” For the first time in the last few hours she looked up at him, her eyes showcased exactly what he wanted from her: A new Hope. 

“Two days? We’re gonna go to my planet in two days?” She jumped up, her palms slamming onto the table and causing both glasses of water to ripple. Hux nodded his head, then went onto explain the limitations as to why he couldn’t just pack her up and leave that very second. There was still war, destruction, and a bunch of paperwork standing in his way.  She looked at him, the look of heartbreak and betrayal clear as day. She didn’t say anything to him, but he knew she wanted to go right this very moment. He could do nothing but go on more and more about what was expected of him after a war breaks out, the money, and so on. All of which didn’t matter to her, she broke down into tears once again. Hux felt worthless, in an attempt to stop her tears he only created even more. He did the only thing he thought to do, and that was to stand up next to her and hold her close to him.

She had no one on this ship. Even Ren was just faking it to make Hux happy, she had no one to turn to except a bottle of whiskey. Her family was missing in action, and she was alone. Nobody other than Hux was here to hold her, to comfort her, and to love her when she needed it most. And so he did. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder, to stain his shirt with her bitter tears of anguish and worry. He did it all for her, because she was his and he was hers.

It didn’t take long before she was looking up at him from his arms, apologizing for losing control of her emotions in front of him. He moved his hands from her waist to her face, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the last of her tears off of her face. It was taking everything Hux had to hold back his tears as well, it was hurting him so much to see her so afraid. “Y/n, you’re going to be okay. Everything will sort itself out eventually.” He whispered, but she said nothing in reply. He watched as she bowed her head, about to let lose more tears. He wouldn’t allow it, according to him she deserved the world and, if he could have his way, she would never cry ever again.

The only other thing Hux could think of to pacify her was risky. To plant yet another unwanted kiss on her lips could carry a heavy and harsh punishment if it wasn’t what she wanted, but Hux felt like he had no other choice. He took one quick look down at her parted lips, watched as one more sob escaped from between them and went in without any second thought.

Gentle, soft, and lovely. Just as he remembered her kisses to be the last time he was able to kiss her. She was stiff at first, but after some more encouraging with his tongue he felt her relax fully in his arms, opening her mouth for him and reciprocating her movements. The two of them stood intertwined, kissing each other so passionately that Hux was sure he never wanted the moment to end. 

Hux finds his arms around her back while her arms move up around his neck, her fingers splaying through his hair and tugging his head closer to her. It feels as if her body was made for his, fitting like two long lost puzzle pieces to create a beautiful image of love and affection. His tongue rests on hers momentarily, he can taste the remains of the whiskey clear as day. He feels bad for her, turning to alcohol to solve her problems. Alcohol was never a good thing, but by now it hardly mattered to Hux. He could only concentrate on her body, and how she allowed his hands to roam all over it; under her shirt and over her soft skin.

His hands run over the silky fabric of her bra and she moans, she approved of the contact and even went out of her way to surprise him: Her hands go from the back of his head to the hem of her shirt where he was forced to let go of her. He looked on in awe as she lifted her shirt for him, showing everything off from her cute belly button, her beautiful skin, and her black bra. She stands timidly in front of him, unsure of what to say or do next. Truthfully Hux is just as stumped. He can’t stop his eyes from roaming all over her torso, she was half naked standing right in front of him. Instinctively his hand goes down over his cock which has already hardened half way. This was the third time she had made him hard in person, the third time she had cured him of his ED without even so much as saying a word to him. This is what he wants.

This is what he needs.

“What, what do you want me to do, y/n?” He stammers, using his thumb to stroke his penis through his pants. He knows what’s coming next and he wants to perform flawlessly, all she has to do is say it, give him permission to have her for the night and he’d do anything for her at the drop of a hat. She seems shy, fiddling with her fingers and unable to look at Hux as she mumbles something under her breath. The signs are all clear, she’s undressed and she’s kissed him harder than she needed to, all he needs is her consent. He takes her chin in his hands and lifts her face to his, the gleam in her eye is bright and full of lust. He knows she needs it, he needs it just as bad. “Say it, say it and I’ll deliver.” He said in a near whisper. Her eyes close as she exhales, then the words finally leave her lips:

“I want you.”

It’s all Hux needs to hear before the real fun begins.

In one swift movement Hux pulls her back into him, one hand wrapping around her back to unclasp her bra and the other moving to grope her ass. He grinds his erection into her, and in response he received a sexy moan. His mouth is covering hers once again and he moans just for her. Even though Hux is the one being handsy and controlling of the interaction, Y/n holds all of the power. If she wanted to switch things up and be in charge one minute, or be submissive the next, or stop completely Hux would do nothing but bend to her will. He manages to pull her bra free of her arms and it goes tumbling to the floor, her breasts are the perfect size, color, and shape for him.

Hux’s first instinct is to get to the bedroom as quick as they possibly could, but she clearly has other ideas as she begins to pull at Hux’s clothes too. Her hands are moving impossibly fast around his belt buckle and he can do nothing as her palm runs across Hux’s cock, a moan forming in the back of her throat. She looked up at him, pleading with nothing but her eyes, Hux can hardly think straight. He wants to be inside of her, he wants to see his cock between her lips, he wants to taste her, and he wants to feel her all at the same time. Hux could barely function but his thoughts still pointed toward his bedroom. 

But the look on her face told him that she couldn’t wait. “Here?” He asked, completely breathless. She nodded once then began fiddling with his fly once again. She was on her knees in front of him, her mouth looked beyond ready to accept his cock but Hux’s thoughts finally come together and he decides that his once broken penis deserves the best part of her. Hux crouches down in front of her and pushes her to the floor, moving to pull her little black shoes off and then going for the button of her pants. In one swift movement Hux pulls her pants and underwear off of her. Now she sits 100 percent bare right in front of him.

She is wet, he can smell it. The intoxicating smell of her sex only makes his cock impossibly harder, and as he strains against his own underwear he is only reminded that he must unclothe himself as well. His shirt is first, then his shoes, and then his pants. He can’t help but to grin at the sight of his erection springing from his pants as he maneuvers his way out of them. It was a sight he hadn’t seen for 9 whole months, he succumbs to his own desires and wraps his hand around it, stroking himself and watching as the head of his cock darkens with blood. As a clear bead of precum works its way to the tip of his cock he looks at her one more time, drinking in her look of lust and wanton need. “Are you certain that this is what you want?” He affirms once more, even though he feels like he’s reached a point of no return. They were both nude, Hux was leaning over her and resting between her spread legs, and she was laying on the floor ready to accept the gift Hux was going to give her. She smiled just a bit before giving him a small nod, and that’s all Hux needs before he puts everything into gear.

She has done so much for him, he wants more than anything to take his time and pleasure her. He wants to run his hands up and down her body, to take her nipples into his mouth and gently lick them, and to bury his face between her legs and lap at her until she was cumming all over his face, but unfortunately his primal instincts kicked in and he found himself thinking with his cock instead of his head. His deprived penis takes the lead, she spreads her legs even wider for him and he moved to push into her without another thought.

Her back arches and she lets out a quiet moan, but Hux can barely contain his emotions. Pride, pleasure, confidence, it all comes flooding back to him as he feels her walls contract around him, welcoming him into her body like they were made for each other. 

“Stars, y/n.” He moans, her hands wrap around his neck as she scooted herself further down onto his cock. Hux situates himself all the way inside of her, ravishing the feeling that he had missed for nine whole months. It isn’t soon before long that he’s moving out, then back in, then back out, picking up a steady pace and he finds himself closing his eyes. “It’s, it’s been so long.” He moaned, digging his nails into the carpet. He hears her laugh underneath of him, on a normal day he would have been offended by such an action, but today he couldn’t care less. This was his dream woman, finally able to have his way with her he was beyond elated. There was nothing more wonderful than feeling her walls growing wetter and wetter around him, Hux was using as much self control as he could not to cum within the first minute. But it was hard, he had held himself for nine whole months after all.

The two of them sat making love to each other, Hux could hardly stand the feeling of her hands running over his sweaty back as he fucked her. The smallest movements that he felt under him coupled with the sounds of her innocent moans meant she was enjoying this as well, which is all that he wanted. 

He thrusts harder into her, now he’s fully inside of her and he feels like he can’t hold on for much longer. A different noise comes from below him, he opens his eyes and notices y/n has a look of discomfort on her face. He had been too rough, he had gone too far and he feels awful. He apologizes with a kiss to her nose and pulls out, only deciding to continue when y/n has situation herself and the look of pain falls off of her face. She is perfect. She is divine. She feels so good around him and soon Hux can no longer hold back. With one more loud moan he stills as he feels his impending orgasm. “Y/n, I’m gonna, I can’t hold it, I--” He looks at her once again and he realizes something that he didn’t quite catch with his eyes shut.

Her eyes are shut tight, her mouth agape and her breathing is labored. Her fingernails rake down his back and her back is arched, one final moan comes from her mouth before he feels her walls tightening around him. She’s cumming on his cock, cumming because he had fucked her perfectly so. Cumming because she wanted him and only him in that moment. It’s all Hux needs to be pushed over the edge, allowing himself to spend his seed inside of the one woman he had lusted after in a long time. His moans become louder and louder, his cock grinds into her sensitive cunt causing her to cry out even more. 

He feels like he could weep as she milks the last few drops from his cock. He was so overcome by his emotions that all he could do was drop his face into her neck and place even more kisses right where he thought she needed them. He feels like he’s flying high on a never ending wave of pleasure when in reality he was trying to balance himself on his arms as to not crush her while they were both lying naked, sweaty, and exhausted on his floor. 

He feels they can’t lay like this forever, so he begins to maneuver the two of them in a more comfortable position on the floor. Her back against his chest, his softening cock against her beautiful ass. He had never taken the time to spoon or even cuddle with a woman after sex and is surprised by how much he enjoys it. He strokes her hair, relishes the skin to skin contact, and is able to feel her deep breaths up against him. It’s beautiful, she’s beautiful, and Hux would never have it any other way. He moves her hair out of the way of her ear and places a gentle kiss right behind it, whispering a small thank you to her. She giggles in response, and in this precious moment Hux decides that his therapist knows nothing about true love and adoration. He decides that this woman, the woman that had given up her body to him in her desperate time of need, is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. It mattered not to him that they were polar opposites, that she came from the Outer Rim and he came from royalty. All that mattered was them, them and the love they had made no more than five minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was long. At least we finally got to the sex!


	10. Chapter 10

Pure bliss. The only two words you could describe the last 20 minutes of your life was pure bliss. It felt so perfect, the way the General kissed you so passionately and felt around your body. You felt like it was the perfect time to have sex, so be comforted in a way that you felt only the General could. Sure you were kind of drunk, kind of worried, and majorly heart broken, but the timing was perfect. So when you felt like the General was asking for your permission, you did it.

You gave the General your virginity. 

You had never had a relationship with anyone before other than Jace, only ever gotten to cuddle with Jace and kiss Jace on a very modest level; back at home even if you had a boyfriend you could never bring him home and have private time with him, you shared your room with three other girls. Hux was your first the first to kiss you like he loved you, the first to hold you like he never wanted to let go, and the first to make love to you like he never wanted to have anyone else. He stirred feelings around inside of you that you never thought possible, and you loved every minute of it.

Everyone had told you that your first time would be painful, that the act of “popping your cherry,” or ripping your hymen would leave you unable to walk for hours. But you felt no pain with the General, at worst he had overdone himself just a little bit when he pushed in too hard too fast, but other than that you had no complaints. In fact, you wanted him again, would have taken him again on the floor in a heartbeat. But you felt him pull his chest from your back, could feel him stand behind you. He wouldn't be taking you again tonight, but that was okay.  You were certain you’d have the General inside of you again at some point. 

“Come, y/n.” Hux says, you turn over to face him and are grinning at the beautiful sight before you. He was thin, trim, and gloriously naked. His cock was softening as he held his hand out to you, you grasped it and he pulled you up and suddenly you felt your cheeks burning red at your own nakedness. Nobody had ever seen you completely nude before, nobody but your own parents. It was a humbling experience, especially when Hux drew you into his arms, one hand around your waist and the other on the back of your head. “No need for shyness, sweetheart.” Hux says to you as he plants a soft kiss on your hairline. You look up at him and smile as you will the roses in your cheeks to wilt away, he takes you by the hand and leads you back to his bedroom in reply. 

He holds his arm out to his bed and pulls back the covers, inviting you to climb in. You were hesitant at first, your drunken state was beginning to wear off as was your sex high, you were started to feel the pain of not knowing where your family was once again. But at the same time, it seemed impractical to dress yourself just to sulk back to your room for your mind to run three times normal speed, thinking about if your entire family were alive or dead. You rubbed your bare arms, driving away the goosebumps and nervousness as you walked past him and climbed into Hux’s bed. At least if you stayed here you’d have someone to hold you if your mind drifted too far away from your comfort zone. 

“Can I get you anything?” Hux asks gingerly, you shake your head as you pull the covers up over yourself and lay down. His bed was so much bigger, so much softer than yours. You could feel the memory foam conforming to your aching body below you, it felt like you were laying upon an actual cloud. He nods his head once and you smile, watching him closely as he makes his way to the other side. He sinks in and the bed barely moves, but before settling himself down he reaches in between the pillows and pulls out a small remote, informing you that this would change the elevation and firmness of her side of the bed. You oogle at the though, you didn’t know beds were capable of that kind of thing. You look over at him and shake his head, the lonely feeling of inadequacy you had felt with him on the observation deck slowly creeping up on you once again. Hux was loaded with money, why did he want you so bad when you were in a completely different class from him?

Hux pressed his lips into a hard line before tucking the remote back below the pillows. Before turning off the light he told you not to hesitate in asking him for anything, then kissed you one last time. He turns the light out and you can only hear him settling down into bed next to you. It doesn’t take long for sleep to overtake you, and when it finally does the first thing that you dream about is your famlies home engulfed in flames. You dream of running in and finding each member of your family in a body bag, and as you start sobbing in your dream you feel someone’s warm embrace take you over. It’s enough to jolt you out of your horrifying nightmare and back into reality. When you open your eyes you see nothing but the General’s toned chest. His body is warm and comforting, his heartbeat is strong in your ear. It was the first time since you had made it to The Finalizer that you had felt loved, felt that someone had genuinely cared for you. In fact, you’d go as far as to say it’s the first time anyone had ever cared for you so deeply before in your life. 

You press your forehead into his chest as you closed your eyes one more time, only wishing you would have been introduced to the General earlier on in your career.

 

\--

 

He had finally gotten her to go back to sleep after hearing her wake up in a frenzy of tears. The only thing he thought to do was bring her naked body closer to his, to hold her tight and to assure her he’d never let go. He felt her push her head into his chest, and soon she’s right back asleep, snoring very lightly and just enjoying his embrace.

He can’t help to smile as he basks in the satisfaction he feels. Nine long months of pent of frustration of all sorts, and one had finally sorted itself out. The sexual aspect of his life had taken a back seat as it was the least important change due to the destruction he had caused, but he was happy to have finally found a way to fix it. He felt bad that he had been perhaps a bit too rough on her small body, but to his surprise she had seemed to enjoy her time with him. He holds her a little bit closer as he once again falls asleep, feeling like he was the richest man in the world with his lover in his arms.

When his alarm goes off at 6 AM the next morning he finds that she had fallen away from him just a tad, one of her legs resting on her thigh while her arms tucked neatly between the two of them. He takes a moment to think about how lucky he is once again, reaches his hand out to stroke her hair, trying to will her awake as gently as he possibly could so that he could get ready for work. 

She was enjoying her rest, so of course she wouldn’t wake up that easily. He wishes so badly that he could rest with her for longer, it seemed like he had waited so long for this moment and now that it had finally come true it was cut far too short. His hand goes from her hair to her shoulders, then from her shoulders down her spine. He feels her skin prickle under his palm and from the small spasms in her muscles he knows he is getting her to rouse for him. He smiles wickedly as his hand goes lower and lover, gliding over the soft, supple skin of her ass and down to her leg that is bend over his thigh. He thinks he’s just barely scratching the surface as he runs his hand back up, but when he looks down and sees a light smile on her face he knows he’s waking her just the way she wants.

He tucks his hand behind her knee and pulls it further up his body, allowing his morning erection to lean leisurely on her thigh. He knows it’s working when she giggles, and she can no longer hide the fact that she is enjoying waking up to his fondling. Grasping her leg he moves steadily so that he is sitting on top of her, kisses her on her nose and tells her good morning. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck, her smile is radiant, it’s the thing that turns him on the most as he unapologetically lines himself up with her entrance.

“One more time?” He asks, gaining her permission in the form of a happy nod before filling her to capacity. She lets out a quiet moan and he knows this was exactly what the two of them needed. He starts his rhythmic motions, this time much more controlled as he watches the lust grow on her face. To know that she’s enjoying himself pushes him closer to the edge, and he doesn’t finish inside of her until she moans his name loud and proud.

He pulls out of her with great pride, kisses her deeply before sadly explaining that it was time for him to leave her for work now. “I, I understand.” She says, as he moves off of her she sits up and looks up at him longingly, like she doesn’t want him to leave. It hurts his heart, knowing she was going to have terrible thoughts without him around to distract her, but he felt he had no other choice. To just not show up for work was not an option, it would make him look bad and would raise lots of questions among people he didn’t particularly care for. 

“Wait, Er, Hux?” She called out to him just as soon as he turned to head for the shower. He turned back to her, lifting his brows at her. “Um, I’m not on the pill, or anything like that...” She said, trailing off, unable to finish her sentence. At the mention of her lack of birth control his heart seemed to hit a wall in his chest. “Oh, oh dear.” He said, trying to count the hours it had been since the first time he had expelled himself inside of her. She shrugged, then mentioned the fact that she had been untouched before him and never had a need for birth control, and even if she was her family was far too poor to afford it. 

“Oh my word, you were a virgin?” He asked, she nodded her head solemnly. He could hardly believe such a lovely young woman had not had sex with anyone before him. He was her first, her one and only, it was such a special feeling to know that he had been the first one she had sex with, but even more terrifying to think that, if he didn’t act quickly, their first two times could result in them become parents.

After Hux regained his composure he assured her that he’d take care of it, and as she smiled at him he turned back into the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time he came out in nothing but how towel, trying to impress the woman one more time with his body, he was disappointed to see she had tucked herself back under the covers and was not fast asleep. He sighed, figuring he had kept her up late enough at night and woken her for sex too early, she deserved her rest. He dressed as quietly as he could, laid out some clothes of his own that he thought she could wear, then slipped out of his own bedroom, down the hall and out the door to his post, hoping she wouldn’t miss him too much during the day.

After ordering his service droid to wait for her in his living room and asking it to deliver an emergency contraceptive to him, Hux makes his way to the Bridge of the Finalizer where he could clock in and try to keep the thoughts of his night and morning off his mind so he could do some work. He finds that he has a smile that he can’t keep off his face, a pep in his step that he never noticed. He felt like he had nine months of stress pent up inside of him that had finally come to a head and popped, leaving his body full of everything he needed and wanted and nothing else. 

He rides up the elevator to the bridge and when the doors open he finds that his happy bubble has burst when the first thing he sees is Ren standing right in front of him, his arms crossed behind his back and looking right at him. He couldn’t see his face, but he just  _ knew  _ Ren had a ridiculously cheesy smile on his face for him. He should have known better than to not hide his thoughts about the images of her underneath of him, but he was too preoccupied with the memories and it was even causing his cock to twitch in his pants as he rode up the elevator.

“I see you managed to succeed in your personal mission, General.” Hux snarles, refusing to look the mask in its eyeholes as he steps around Ren toward the computer where he would clock in. Now was not the time to be speaking of such things, not with a bunch of nosey officers around that already had their noses in his business. “Well congratulations Armitage. I know there is more celebrating to be had, but there are much more important matters to be discussed at the moment.” Ren says to him as he stayed on his heels. “Of course, Commander.” Hux said as he typed in his Personal Identification number into the computer. “Such matters should not be discussed in public as they are rather personal, don’t you think?”

“Well then we can certainly continue this conversation in your personal office. We need to discuss the attack on Iabos anyway.” Hux rolled his eyes at Kylo, knowing he would not let up he simply obliged him, rehearsing his speech in his head as he moved to his office space.  _ She spent the night at my home, and that’s it, Ren.  _ He said over and over, just in case he was peeking into his mind. On their way there Ren went on about his suspicions about the Naa family and other famous crime bosses that he felt committed the attack on Iabos. Once they were in Hux’s office and the door had closed then he could feel Ren’s eyes burning into the back of his head. 

“So, tell me.” Ren probed, Hux let out an exasperated sigh. “She came over last night and spent the night so that she was safe, that’s it.”

“Oh come on, Armitage.” Kylo said, taking some steps toward him with his arms crossed behind his back. “I’ve invested so much time and energy into you and her. I think I deserve to know.” Hux is beyond irritated, can feel a headache brewing in the back of his mind that could only mean that Kylo was working his way into his memories. He closed his eyes as he imagined her tear stricken face instead of her orgasm ridden face, then turned around and violently yelled at Ren to leave his office. 

He could tell Ren had not been affected too much by what he said, he could feel him still standing there at the door behind him. He hears ren huff under his helmet, then finally hears the man’s clothing move and rub against itself, the tell tale signs of his departure made Hux finally relax in his own office. “Okay, Hux. Fine. Don’t tell me.” Hux doesn’t care what Ren has to say, when he finally hears the office door open and Ren step out he cares nothing about anything other than being alone. “I can always find out from her. Her explanation will probably be more amusing anyway.” 

Hux turns around mortified, he couldn’t believe what Ren had just said. He couldn’t tell Ren to wait fast enough, couldn’t threaten his livelihood fast enough before the door is slammed shut and Hux is left all alone to wonder what Ren is going to do to his woman.

 

\--

 

For the second time you are awoken in Hux’s bed, this time you did not have the luxury of a handsome man rubbing his large, warm hands all over your skin. You stretch, noting how huge the bed is. Toward the end of your stretch you move your limbs out like a starfish, amused to find that you were sitting in the middle of the bed and still couldn’t touch any of the edges. It was almost enough to distract you from thoughts of your missing family, key word almost. You sit up, assessing your need to use the toilet before settling your gaze at a fixed point at the wall. Hux had said two days yesterday, that hopefully meant you’d be leaving tomorrow, not the next. 

You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood only to immediately flop back down.  _ Woah  _ you thought to yourself. Your legs were so sore! Hux had really ruined you, hadn’t he? 

Your second concern was your nakedness, Hux didn’t really expect you to sit around his home in the nude all day, did he? Your eyes scanned the room, then settled on a pile of clothing ontop of a desk that sat in the corner of his room. You gave yourself a quick pep talk before standing to your wobbly legs once again, then ambled over to his desk where you found some of Hux’s clothing and a note addressed to you on the top:

 

_ Dearest Y/n, _

_ Good morning my dear. Please order yourself anything you wish using your datapad, my service droid is posted in my living room and will take care of any of your desires. I’ve also ordered the droid to run you a warm bath once you have eaten. Also, your emergency contraceptive will be left on my kitchen counter when it arrives. Please take your time, I’ve given you today as well ass tomorrow off so we can prepare for our departure. We will touch down on Iabos tomorrow evening. Just try and relax, I’ll see you at the end of my shift. _

_ -A. Hux _

 

You smiled as you held the note in his hands, a feeling of appreciation once again overtaking you made your cheeks blush. It wasn’t exactly a love note, but you could tell there was some care and concern in his lettering. You hadn’t even thought about work at all, just assumed Hux would have given you the day off anyway. You shot a look to the clock that hung on his wall, it was almost 11:30, way past the time you should have gotten up if you wanted to go to work. Oh well! You were just excited to hear that you’d be getting to your planet tomorrow, you couldn’t really think of anything else. 

You dressed, then went out and met Hux’s service droid in the living room. You bid it good morning and, in its robotic accent, it reciprocated your greeting. You collected your tablet where you had left it on Hux’s floor the previous night and ordered what you thought was the perfect breakfast: Waffles with strawberry sauce, scrambled eggs, and two sausages. You wondered where Hux got his food from, would it be the same medium quality food you got from the cafeteria every morning? Or would it be even better than that? His droid wheeled itself over to you, then read your order back to you just to make sure it had everything right. With a grin you confirmed, then watched as it disappeared through Hux’s front door. 

After it was gone you made a beeline to Hux’s kitchen counter where you found the package you had been hoping was there the entire time. It was a light pink box that, when opened, held a plastic frame with one white pill inside of it. Pulling a glass from Hux’s cabinet you filled it with water from his tap and swallowed the pill, now feeling that much better about your sexual relations with Hux. Now all that was left to do was relax, just as Hux asked you to do.

After your relaxing bath you find yourself standing in the middle of Hux’s room feeling quite out of place. It’s not that you didn’t want to be there, it’s that you felt like you’d be wasting your day off work just sitting around. You wonder about what you should do, then quickly realize you can’t leave due to the fact that you were currently dressed in one of Hux’s T shirts and some of his underwear. You decide instead to go through your tablet, see if you can find out any news about the attack on your home planet. 

About fifteen minutes in there’s a knock on the door. You jump up, wondering who could be knocking on Hux’s door while he was working. “Y/n, it’s the Commander.” The familiar voice bleeds through the door and you feel like you can’t ignore him on the other side, knowing that he had ways of forcing the door open and of knowing you were here. You set your tablet down and head toward the door, standing mostly behind the wall so that Kylo could not see your naked legs, the shirt only went down to your upper thigh after all.

“Afternoon.” He said, you smiled awkwardly at him. “Can I help you, Commander?” You ask, worried about his silence. You wondered why he wasn’t barging into Hux’s home like he did yours, but couldn’t help but to think that it was because he respected Hux’s belongings more than he respected yours. “I’d like to go on another walk in the Gardens with you, y/n.” He held out his hand to you. “Come. We will leave at once.” 

You kinda giggled as you thought about how embarrassing it would be to leave Hux’s home dressed like you were, that would not be pleasant at all. “Er, with all due respect, Kylo, this visit to Hux’s home was kind of last minute. I’m not properly dressed and have no--”

“Then I will have clothes that fit you delivered here and well will go on a walk.” Kylo said, dropping his hand behind his back and pulling out his datapad. “Uh, okay, Commander.” You said shyly, it would be awkward, but at least it would give you a chance to get out of Hux’s home for a while like you wanted to. You watched Ren as his gloved fingers swiped and tapped his datapad, then when he was finished he tucked it back behind his back. “They will be here in about fifteen minutes, I will wait here outside of his door and alert you when they come in. You nodded your head, then allowed the doors to shut in his face. Fifteen minutes, you had fifteen minutes left to enjoy your alone time before you’d be taking another walk in the Gardens with the Commander.

 

“He likes you too, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Ren says to you as the two of you reach the fish ponds, your favorite section of the biodome. “And you like him, from what I can see in your mind you find him to be very attractive.” You feel a lump growing in your throat as Ren jumps right to the point, wanting to discuss your relationship with the General right away. “Well, I mean I guess. Hux isn’t really my number one priority right now, it’s my family.” You said, squatting down in your new dress to observe the fish that swim up to the surface, expecting you to feed them. You didn’t want to dive into the dynamics of your new found relationship with Hux, it was personal and you felt the Commander didn’t deserve to know. “And, I feel like I kinda made a rash decision about him, one that I probably should have thought through a little bit more.”

“Are you saying that the General took advantage of you?” Kylo said, sounding just a bit too excited for your taste. “Oh, no.” You say, dipping your fingers in the water and running your fingers over the smooth scales of the koi. “It’s just, I mean  _ I  _ enjoyed it, sure, but I worry about what he thinks about it. I mean, I’m trying not to read into it so much. It was just--” Krista’s words flash in and out of your mind, her calling you trash and just a ‘wet hole’ for “her” two men to use when the need arose. Maybe you shouldn’t be becoming this attached to him. 

“Just what, y/n? What did you and the General do?” You lift your fingers from the water and turn to look at him over your shoulder, why was he prying so hard into your personal life? “Just nothing, Commander. Forget I even said anything.” You look back down to the koi in the water, wishing you could be as carefree as they were. Happy in their environment where they didn’t have to worry about men, war, and loneliness. “You know, he’s quite fond of you, y/n. I would even go as far as to say he’s infatuated with you.” You sigh, placing your hands on your knees you stand all the way up. You couldn’t stand hearing about the General anymore. “You know, Commander, I think I’ll head to the Coms center and try my family again. Good day.” You say, starting to head toward the entrance of the biodome. Much to your delight, Ren doesn’t follow.

 

\--

 

Hux is happy to go back home and spend some more time with y/n. He wondered if she’d be up for another round of sex right away, or if he’d get to relax with her for a while before dinner. He steps up to his door and opens it only to gasp when he doesn’t see y/n, but the black, intimidating silhouette of Kylo Ren lounging leisurely on his couch, his boots propped up on the coffee table and an uncorked bottle of Brandy in his hand. “Ren! What the hell--”

“She’s not here, Armitage.” Kylo says, taking a swing of Hux’s alcohol that he paid for himself. “What did you do to her? Did you scare her off, was that your elaborate plan all along, you big oaf?” Hux says, feeling a lump growing in his throat. He wanted to come home and spend time with his woman, and Ren had ruined it all for him.  “She was trying to flee on her own when I arrived. She told me she didn’t feel comfortable here, with you when you’re so clearly taking advantage of her.” Hux frowns at Ren’s explanation, unable to say anything in reply. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Armitage. The girl has plenty going on right now, does she not?” He takes another swing, but Hux no longer cares about the expensive Brandy in the hand of his rival. 

“There’s something she’s struggling with, a conflict I could feel growing in her mind. I couldn’t get ahold of it before she ran off, but if I had to guess I bet it’s about you and how you treat her like royalty.” He tips the Brandy at Hux before standing to his full height and walking toward the door. “Be careful, Armitage. Like you said, she’s pure. You don’t want to be the one to ruin that impurity, right?” He says, then quickly disappears into the hallways of the Finalizer, leaving Hux standing alone and completely stunned.

He had offended her, she thought he had taken advantage of her. He paces as he wonders if it were too late to make it up to her, but then again he realizes it would never be too late. His goal wasn’t to make her uncomfortable, it was to make her feel better. Now she wouldn’t want to go back to Iabos with him, she likely wouldn’t want to see him again at all. He fiddled with the buttons on the front of his jacket before deciding he couldn’t wait, he had already almost wronged her once when they had first met, he couldn’t stand to think he had done it again. On a whim he turned toward his door and left, sprinting all the way to her dorm where he could apologize at least once, and make sure she was doing alright after he had hurt her.

 

He gets there and knocks frantically on the door, when he gets no answer after five minutes he decides to let himself in. Upon entry he notices she only has her bathroom light on, and in the corner next to her bed he finds her scrubbing her wall. His eyes adjust to the dimness of her dorm and soon he notices that she’s scrubbing the word ‘SLUT’ off the wall, written in big red letters in some crude hand writing. 

She doesn’t notice him walking in, probably because she has earphones in and is listening to some soft, classical music rather loudly. He takes another look at the slur on her wall, can’t help but to feel sorry for her as he taps her lightly on her shoulder. 

She gasps in reply and he just barely catches her small fist in time before she managed to punch him in the face. “Oh, god. General!” She exclaims, removing the small wired earbuds from her ears and reaching down to her datapad to shut the music off. “I, I apologize sir. You startled me.” She said, a clearly forced grin settling on her lips. He looks at her momentarily before letting his eyes settle on the vandalism on her wall. She had erased the T as well as she could, but there was still just the slightest trace of the letter on her white wall.

“Who did this to your room, y/n?” He asked, but she says she doesn’t know since she had away all day long. She begs Hux not to worry about it, that it’s not a big deal and she had only been cleaning for ten minutes but Hux has already planned an investigation in his mind. “Come with me, sweetheart. We can get someone else to clean it.” He assures her, taking her by the hand and starting to gently pull her toward the door.

“Someone else? Sir I’m maintenance. I’m perfectly capable of cleaning it myself.” She says, but he can hear an edge in her voice, she was trying not to cry. Hux wants to comfort her, to invite her into his home and give her everything she needed, but after what Ren told her he felt like he needed to keep his distance from her. He nods once, then frees her wrist and takes a step toward the door. “Very well then, y/n.” He says, trying to keep his own tears at bay. “I have you scheduled to be on a shuttle with Ren and myself tomorrow evening, once we arrive I do have some personal meetings I must attend to, but afterward I can help you find your family.” He kept his speech cordial and professional, not wanting to overstep his boundary once again. 

She ran her free hand over her arm and looked down at her bare feet, she looked so sad and it broke Hux’s heart in two. “I appreciate that, General.” She says with a deep sigh. “But we’re going to my home planet. I know my home planet. I know my way around and I get there myself.” She drops to her knees and picks up the wash cloth and once again starts scrubbing. “Very well, y/n.” Hux says, turning and walking toward her front door. He doesn’t even say goodnight to her, knowing she had been attacked and likely wanted nothing to do with him anymore. 

“Wait, General?” She said, Hux pauses momentarily and turns to look at her over his shoulder. She’s standing once again, making his way over to him quickly. Before he can fully turn around she’s wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He’s surprised, but doesn’t let his past thoughts stop him from embracing her and kissing her back. The two of them stand in her living area kissing as if they had been in a relationship for years now, and soon she decides a kiss simply isn’t enough for her. She backs him up to her bed where they both collapse into it, opening her legs and pulling at her own clothing. This is all Hux needs to see before he comes to the conclusion that Ren was lying, jealous of the relationship he has with her. 

Oh well. He thought. That was certainly Ren’s problem, not his. 


	11. Chapter 11

You try to keep yourself composed and calm as you sit on the rumbling shuttle to your home planet. Krista sits in the row next to you and every once and a while you catch her staring daggers at you. Ren and Hux are nowhere to be found and the only other people in the cabin are just the odd officer and storm trooper. It’s a very awkward situation, and you can’t help but to think that the vexing woman in the row next to you was the one who wrote the word ‘slut’ in ruby red lipstick on your wall. Just thinking about it upset you greatly, your promise to yourself that you’d hold it together until you found out what happened to your family was slowly dying all because of her. 

Once the town just north of yours comes into view you can see it’s all but destroyed. Rubble sits everywhere and there are people just wandering around in the streets. Their clothes are stained in rusty reds and soot-like blacks as they fish through the remains of the city likely looking for loved ones that were lost, or old possessions or maybe even food. You had seen the market completely wiped away, replaced by destroyed asphalt. It was a solid punch to the gut, tears trickled slowly down your cheeks as the onset of survivors guilt washed over you. Right now, you could be the only person in your family alive and it was all because you were selfish and left the planet to work. Your mother, should she still be alive, probably hated you.

You continue to fly as you got closer and closer to your neighborhood, which was close to the base that the rebels were attacking, and only found more destruction. Your favorite flower field was gone, your neighborhood was nothing but a shell of its former self, and your own house was missing a major chunk. It looked as if an aircraft had flown into it, it was a depressing sight. 

The ship landed and Krista was the first to hop up, sashaying her hips down the aisle enough so that her dress managed to slap you in the face as you tried to unbuckle your safety belt. “Commander,” You heard her say seductively. “We have arrived at ground zero.” She said, you couldn’t help the pain in your heart at her words. Krista was such a bully, to go out of her way just to hurt your feelings was such an awful thing for a grown woman to do. But part of you couldn’t blame her, jealousy was such an ugly trait to have.

Just as you were gathering your belongings Krista comes back out, a gesture you thought was supposed to be tapping you on the shoulder actually was more like a shove brought your attention to her. “The General wants you to wait for him.” She bites out without actually looking at you in your eyes. Afterword she walks away, stepping out into the dust and destruction that littered your home planet. You think about what she says, Hux obviously wanted to make sure you were safe but you didn’t think your family could wait. With your small bag at your side you moved out of the aisle, walking as quick as you could to the exit of the ship.

You walked to the closest bus stop, waited for about ten minutes before you noticed a paper hanging from the plastic screen where an advertisement used to sit:  

_ Due to the war, all buses are no longer running until further notice. _

 

You sighed, internally scolding yourself for not having guessed that the buses wouldn't be running after a war broke out. You looked behind you and saw that no one was moving from the ship, people likely didn’t even realize you had left. You gulped as you turned toward the direction of your neighborhood, it really wasn’t too far off on foot. You took the first few steps toward your home, no reason to hold it off any longer.

The disfigured concrete below you crumbled under your feet, feelings of distress and despair washed over you as you imagined the day of the attack, how many people had ran down this road just as you did, being chased by masked gunmen that only wanted them to die, or from explosions by IEDs. It hardly seemed fair to you, why attack an innocent planet just because such a small portion of it is owned by the First Order? Why kill innocent civilians? You wrapped your arms around yourself, pressing forward into the sunrise, only about half an hour from here.

You finally reach your home, and seeing it up close makes you immediately thankful for seeing it from afar first. You are only just barely able to keep your own weight up on your knees at the sight of your mangled house, there isn’t even a front door anymore--someone had ripped it right from the hinges. You seriously doubted just by the looks that your family would be here, but it wouldn’t hurt to check. You ran head first through the doorless doorway, stopping in what remained of your small living room.

Your dads favorite recliner sat tipped on its side, the leg rest sitting upside down about a foot away from it. You notice that the TV you and your family had saved up for years for was missing, as were several books that you had collected up. You step in further, it’s dark and you can just barely see the sight of broken glass on the floor and dust falling lightly from the sunken in ceiling. It was then you realized that your house had likely gotten looted shortly after the war had ended. 

“Mom? Dad?” You shout, your voice echoed off the crumbling walls but you got no reply. “It’s, it’s me. I’m back, finally.” You say weakly, moving closer to the steps. You got no reply, so you decided to head up the stairs.

You had noticed a few of them had fallen through, opening the stairs to the empty space down below. You were careful, if one creaked a little too much for you liking you stopped, skipped that step entirely. It was nerve-wracking, to think that if you fell through the stairs and down into the doorless room with no way out, it would be terrible. So you took your time, and when you finally reached the very top of the stairs you were faced with even more disheartening destruction. Your parent's room was the only room still intact, the rest of the upstairs had been ripped open by the aircraft. Your lower lip quivered as you stepped fully onto the second floor, this was so sad.

“Lynn? Bella, Sammy? Big sister is home…” You called out sadly to your sisters, and your heart leaped into your chest when you heard a noise coming from your parent's intact bedroom. You gasped, kicked your legs into gear as you moved toward their bedroom. “Mom!” You shouted, kicking the door down, but the sight in front of you caused you to nearly faint.

“What the hell are you doing here, woman?” The thin, dirty, vagrant man shouts at you as his attentions turn from your mother’s jewelry box. He has one of your mother’s dresses hoisted over his shoulder as well as one of her expensive high heels in his hand. “Who, who are you?” You asked, feeling as if your life was in danger. “Why are you in my house?”

“Your house? Honey, I think you mean everyone else's house.” He said, standing to his full height and making his way over to you. You stepped back into the ruined hallway, backing away from him and wishing you would have waited for Hux. You knew he would never let this man hurt you, never let him intimidate you as he was now. “This house has been abandoned since the start of the war, I’ve been living here ever since along with a few of my friends!” He says, and for some reason you can’t help but to feel violated. This was where you grew up, this was where you watched all your sisters being born, this was  _ your  _ home, and you can’t stand the thought of someone else living here. 

“N, no! You’re mistaken. My family lives here.” He rolled his eyes at you, smiled so that you could see his missing and blackened teeth in his mouth. “No family lives here, woman. In fact, if you’re looking for your family I would try at the hospital, considering the fact that that this house is destroyed. This neighborhood got hit hard when everything went down.” He said, snarling at you and then turning back to your mother’s wardrobe to loot it some more. Your hands curl into fists as you fought back your tears, you were powerless here and had no way of reclaiming your childhood home. 

Instead you turned around, the one door in the entire house that was intact was the door to your old bedroom. You hesitated, but felt like you wouldn’t be able to leave your home without taking one last look at the place you had spent most of your time growing up. Your fingers shook as you grabbed the doorknob, twisting and pulling the door until you were met with the blinding light from the rising sun. You hadn’t noticed it up close, but the missing wall had been from the wall of your bedroom. You stepped into your room, taking in the deep orange and red hues that illuminated your room. Looking out into the sky you could tell that a lot of the buildings around you were destroyed, including the high rise hotel your mother and Lynn had worked at. It was usually a large building you could see over the horizon from your window, but looking out it was missing. The only word that formed in your mind was: Why?

Taking a few more steps toward the broken flooring and wall you stepped on something thick, something slightly squishy and plush. You looked down, and as soon as your eyes adjusted to the image you found that they almost instantly blurred with tears. You squat down, lifting the small, pink doll into your hands. It had belonged to you first, made by your grandmother before she passed away. A simple doll that was sewn with only two pieces of fabric and stuffed, self inserted yard for hair, two black buttons for eyes and five small black stitches curled into a smile. You kept it close to your heart until Sammy was born, and for a first birthday gift you passed it down to her. She loved it so much, could take good care of it even when she was so young.

That was five years ago, and now here it sat on the dirty floor like it meant nothing to anyone. You lifted the doll to your face and cuddled it close, falling to the floor as you realized this very well may be the last thing you have to remember your baby sister by. After taking a minute to mourn the suspected loss of your family you decided to scoot as far forward as the floor would allow, dangling your legs over the side of the floor and just staring out into what could now be considered a wasteland. You sighed as you twisted and turned the small doll in your hands, knowing that you would never get the closure you needed if you just sat here thinking about if your family was alive or not. 

But you couldn’t find it within yourself to move. Sitting here and staring directly at the face of war made it all too real to you, you felt like if you looked away it would no longer be there. So you sat there, transfixed and watching the sunrise until you felt like you could no longer sit there. You sighed, looking to the east and wondering how long it would take you to reach the hospital on foot. Shaking your head you decided it would be best to start now, any later and you ran the risk of people from the ship coming after you and pulling you away. So you stood, stuffed the small doll into your back pocket and moved back to the hallway. On your way out you stopped to look at the man who was still going through the contents of your mother’s closet, there was such little hope but you refused to acknowledge it.

 

You reached the hospital in about an hour and a half on foot. It was probably the only building that was even somewhat comparable to being intact, only missing a few bricks from the outside while some of the windows were busted out. You waffled for just a second as people walked in and out, wondering if you wanted to walk in and truly find out if your family had made it out alive or not. You sighed, reasoning with yourself that this was the one and only reason why you had come down here with Hux to begin with. The blocks of iron broke around your feet and you took the first few steps inside of the hospital and were appalled to see that they had turned the lobby into somewhat of a crude emergency room. They had privacy curtains set up with hospital beds everywhere, it was total chaos and you almost felt like you’d never survive in an environment like this.

You took in the sights, seeing if you could spot any of your family at all when a nurse came up from behind you, tapping you on the shoulder and rudely cutting into your own thoughts. “May I help you?” She says, acting as if you were intruding on her personal time off or something. You stammer, find it difficult to explain that you were looking for your family who didn’t live too far off. She stared at you blankly, then rudely said ‘names?’ as if you were stupid. You read off the names of your entire family and she scrolled through a tablet she held in her hands, and just a small ray of hope hit you as she mentioned something about Lynn being stationed in row six bed five and Sammy being stationed in the same row but in the 6th bed. You nodded, thanking her hastily as you tried not to think about the fact that she did not mention your mother's name, your father's name, and Bella’s name at all. 

With that you were off, reaching the sixth row and heading down to the 5th and 6th bed. Sure enough, when you pulled the curtain back you were met with your older sister sitting up in the bed with several bandages all over her body. “Lynn!” You exclaimed, nearly diving into her arms. “Oh my god, mom was wrong, you came back for us!” Lynn hugged you tight as the both of you began crying, then from over in the next bed you heard the smallest footsteps sprinting into the room. “Big sister! You’re here!” Sammy shouts, and you can't help but to start sobbing as she runs into the hug you were sharing with Lynn. 

Three sisters reunited in a time of war. Three sisters that were probably sure they would never see each other ever again now sat here in the comfort of their own arms. It felt like forever that you sat there with Sammy and Lynn, but soon before you knew it Lynn had been pulling away from you. Your attention was drawn to Sammy who you now were able to see the full extent of her injuries. 

She had a white cast on her arm, over her eye was a large white eyepatch and she was covered in bruises. “My word…” You breathed, taking her face in yours. “What happened to you?”

“What do you think happened to her, y/n?” Lynn broke in, when you looked back you realized her demeanor had changed greatly. She looked angry at you, vengeful and her eyes full of daggers. “There was a war in our backyard. They broke into our house cause of the First Order branding on our door and shot dad and Bella in the living room.” You could hear nothing but your heartbeat in your ears as Lynn spit fire directly into your face. Your father and your middle sister were gone, executed in your own living room. 

“Mom heard from upstairs and we hid in her closet until they were gone, and when we were sure they were we made a run for it. Mom died when she stepped on an IED, Sammy and I had to watch her body be blown into the air and rain down on us in pieces. I had to carry her heavy ass all the way to the hospital while dodging bullets and fires, looters and rioters and everything! As you can see, we didn’t make it out too well.

“And all this happend while you were all comfy in your cushy little Finalizer ship up in the fucking sky! Mom told us on our way out that you wouldn’t come back, that you were too selfish to come see your dying family and now I realized she was right. It took you three fucking days to get down here, three days! Sammy and I have been sitting behind these little ass curtains for three days in so much pain, having to see the rest of our family be slaughtered right before our very eyes! Three days, y/n, you shouldn’t have even come back at all!”

You were appalled by your sister’s hurtful words, and even more appalled by the fact that Sammy was now curling into her embrace. “I, I don’t under--”

“What’s not to understand, y/n? While you’ve been living the good life up there we’ve been down here starving, being killed by rebels and still living in poverty.”

“What are you talking about, Lynn? I’ve been sending my entire paychecks back home the entire time I’ve worked on the Finalizer!” You said, allowing your voice to grow louder and louder. There must have been hundreds of people in here, and you could have sworn you heard them all quiet down just so they could listen to your conversation. “Yeah, a lot of good that’s been. Mom’s just been putting them away in my college fund! I can’t use them until I turn 18 and go to school!” You opened your mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as you thought on Lynn’s words. “My money, was going into your college fund?” You spat out, you had never been angrier before in your life. “Yes! Mom and I discussed it when we got your first check. She said she’d tell you it was going to the house but I wanted to go to school for fashion, and she agreed to put all of your money into my college fund.”

Fashion? In the Outer Rim? Those were two things that hardly seemed to go together at all. You had proudly told your family that you’d want to go to school for engineering and getting a good job to move all of your family out of the Outer Rim, but  _ fashion?  _ The only people that succeeded in fashion were the ones who were employed on the richest planets, dressing up the expensive models and being advertised on every television in the galaxy. You were happy that Lynn was following her dreams, but thought it would have been far more strategic to send her to the First Order while you pursued your career. And to hear that  _ you  _ were funding Lynn’s schooling instead of your mother? You almost wished you had cut ties with her a long time ago. 

But there was no use arguing about the matter any further, Lynn was already angry at you and three out of five of your family members were dead. Now was the time to make progress, to move forward and come up with solutions. You calmed yourself, allowed your tears to fall as you tried to push past Lynn’s hardened exterior. She was afraid just as you were, and her method of dealing with that fear was to act like your mother and be cruel. You had to shrug it off, to ignore her just as you did to your mother. You owed it to your family, both alive and dead, to take care of this. As far as you were concerned you were the main breadwinner now, and you had to step up and act like it.

“Okay, Lynn. I know that you’re angry at me, and that’s okay.” You said, looking at Sammy and only Sammy. She was the most innocent person in the party, and she deserved all of your attention. “But we need to move forward. From here on out we are a family, and we have to look out for one another.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you propose we do that?” She asked sarcastically. You took a deep breath, trying to think your way to a positive outcome. “Well, you’re nearly 18. Soon they’ll let you rent properties and you can take care of Sammy, I’ll still send you all of my paychecks from the Finalizer, so maybe you can just get a retail job working four or five days a week.” You offered gently, it was the only thing you could imagine that could work. “Me?” Lynn spat out, leaning backward and placing her hand over her chest. “You want me to stay here and take care of her?”

“Yes, Lynn. What do you expect me to do? Come back and work in the mines to support all three of us?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do, y/n. I’m going to college in a few months and can’t take her with me, if you come back and work in the mines then at least you can get one of those cheap apartments on Downsy. It’s not a lot and you’ll still be able to help me with my costs too.”

“Lynn, you don’t know what you’re talking about! I make twice the amount of money I do than if I worked in the mines, we’d be far better off if you’d just--”

“But what about  _ my  _ dreams? I can’t put my life on hold for her!” 

You regretted looking down at Sammy once Lynn had said what she did about her dreams. The look on Sammy’s face as she stared sadly up at her second oldest sister broke her heart. Lynn was talking as if Sammy was a burden, and you knew for a fact that being made to be a burden didn’t feel good. You couldn’t imagine how a five year old was feeling about the fact. You reached over and placed your hand on Sammy’s shoulder, protectively pulling her closer to you. There was no way you would let her down, not for Lynn and not for anyone.

“Your dreams? Lynn, what about my dreams? I’ve had to put everything on the line to take care of you, everything I’ve done has been for the benefit of our family!”

“Well then this will be no different. You’ll still be helping me and Sammy by doing this for us.” She says, forcibly pushing Sammy’s leg off of the side of her bed. “Besides,” she scoffs as she stands, moving over to a small metal table that had some water, a muffin, and a few tissues on it. “It’s not my fault you were too stupid to go to school.” At that point, you blew your top. Reaching down to scoop a very terrified Sammy into your arms you stand and spew as much pent up hatred as you had at Lynn. 

_ “Mom has always like you more, she always put you on a pedestal and pushed me to the side!” _

_ “You’re just as selfish and hateful as she is, I can’t believe I was even naive enough to send you  _ my  _ money when it was all just going to you!” _

_ “You don’t care about anyone but yourself, you selfish bitch! You don’t even have any respect or sympathy for your five year old sister!” _

Lynn said nothing at your words, instead she turned around and, with an extremely sour look on her face, threw the cup of water at you and Sammy. The both of your shrieked, and you decided that that was enough. But before you could get the last word in Lynn said something that was just so unforgivable, so cold and cruel that you couldn't help but to turn the other cheek and walk away.

“I don’t care about you, and I don’t care about her either! I’m going to school whether you want me to or not. I’ll have her put in a foster home if I have to!” Sammy tightened her arms around you and whimpers as Lynn turns away, and that’s when you decide to actually walk away. Sammy didn’t deserve to be in a foster home just because one of her older sisters cared more about herself than she did about Sammy. You push the curtain back with one hand and cradled Sammy with another, you had officially accomplished everything you needed to back on your home planet, now would be a good time to meet back up with the others. 

 

\--

 

Hux is in the middle of losing his composure when one of the flight attendants points out the silhouette of his girl walking back toward the ship. He immediately stops what he’s doing, runs over to a window where, sure enough, he sees her headed back toward him. There is but one issue he can see: She has a small child with her. He immediately leaves his post and darts for the exit, running down the ramp and headed straight toward the duo.

“Oh, thank the Maker! You’re back!” Hux can’t contain his excitement as he runs all the way up to her and wraps his arms unapologetically around her. He thought she was gone for good, that she had been found by the rebels and executed just as her father and younger sister were. When he had gotten the final death toll count he got to work looking up her relatives, her mother’s death was ruled accidental while her father and sister’s were ruled a homicide. He learned that her father and sister were set to be buried in a memorial grave site with the other intact bodies while her mother’s remains were not found. He felt awful for her, but it seemed she at least been reunited with one of her sisters.

“Where is your other sister?” Hux asks, and as he does he’s met with two extremely disappointed and sad faces. “She’s, she’s safe. But, she didn’t exactly want anything to do with me.” He looks down to the young girl that’s holding her hand and can’t help but to see so much of y/n in her. He imagined that this is what she must have looked like as a child. Just as he did y/n looked down at her as well, then swiftly corrected herself. “Er, us. She wanted nothing to do with us.”

“How unfortunate.” Hux says, but he has a hard time imagining anyone would not want anything to do with y/n and her adorable baby sister. 

“Big sister.” The girl whispers as she pulls on y/n’s hand. “Who’s dat?” She asks, but Hux can’t help but to smile at her innocence. “That’s my boss, Sammy. General Hux.” She looks from the girl, Sammy, back up to him with a newfound smile on her face. “General Hux, this is my baby sister, Sammy.” 

“How do you do, Sammy?” Hux greets her as formally as possible, but Sammy is looking everywhere but at him. “You fly this big ship?” She says, pointing at the ship behind him. “Well, no, my dear. But I can fly. What I do is--” Y/n raises his hand at her and shakes her head, a warning to get not too technical. He probably should have known better, the girl was only five years old. “Yes, I fly the ship.” He corrects, and the bright smile the beams across Sammy’s face is so rewarding. 

“Y/n, I’m so sorry for your losses. How are you feeling?” He asks, but Y/n, doesn’t change at all. “I’m, feeling.” She says, and even though it’s not a good reaction he’s happy to hear that she’s holding up. “You haven’t eaten all day, haven’t you?” He asked, and much to his surprise both girls sadly shook their heads. He sighs, the invites both girls onto the ship. He can see the way the rest of his evening is going to go, but he almost refuses to believe the outcome that will likely come forth.

The trio eats dinner inside of the ship silently, he can tell y/n is completely defeated and is just barely holding it together. “Big sister, where is Lynn?” Sammy asks, her mouth full of broccoli and pasta. Hux finds it disgusting but cannot complain, he has never spent this much time with a child before and he knows they can be quite crude. He can feel y/n’s eyes on him, and when she notices his disgust and corrects it he feels quite guilty. She was a child, a child who had seen so much in the last few days, if she wanted to eat like an ill mannered animal then that would be fine with him. 

“At the hospital, Sammy.” She answers coldly. “When is she coming back?”

“She’s not, it’s just you and I now.” The child blinks as she stares blankly at her older sister, like she didn’t understand something in the equation. “Lynn isn’t coming back with us?”

“No, Sammy.” Y/n repeats her answer and sounds annoyed, Hux has noticed that she hasn’t eaten anything, just pushed her food around idly on her plate. It was sad, Hux couldn’t help but to worry about his woman.

Suddenly a small smile stretches over her face as she scoots forward in her seat and reaches into her back pocket. “Look at what I found, though.” In her hand she holds a small, cheap, flimsy pink doll. Hux is confused at the child’s reaction, it was as if someone had handed her a one hundred dollar bill. “Pinky!” She shouted, then snatched the doll from her sister’s hands. “You found pinky!” The two shared a smile together, it was the first time in a long time that he had seen y/n happy. “What is that?” Hux asked, eyeing the doll being held tight to Sammy’s body. “An old doll of ours, our grandmother made it for me and then I passed it down to her.” The smile on her face is genuine, and he realizes this was one of the things he likes most about  y/n. Her ability to find joy in the smallest things just amazed him..

“So, about our departure.” Hux begins, cutting into a piece of his steak. “We will be leaving in a week, will you be able to arrange all of your affairs before then?” Hux watches helplessly as the smile slowly fades from her face. With a heavy sigh she shakes her head, and Hux realizes his biggest fear is coming true. “A week and a half, then?” He asks, almost begging her to comply with him. She takes a sorrowful look down at her sister who is looking back up at her in confusion, Hux feels so terrible for them both but even worse for himself.

“General, I, I’m so sorry.” She says, closing her eyes and lowering her head in shame. “But I cannot return to the Finalizer.”

“What, y/n?” Hux asks, as if he didn’t see this coming. “What do you mean you cannot return?” 

“My fam--” She stops swiftly as she looks up at him with cold, sad eyes. “I mean, Sammy needs me here. I, I must find work in the mines. I cannot leave her on this planet alone.” He sees one tear racing down her cheek as the child now looks up at her with a smile on her face, she’s happy to hear that her sister won’t be leaving her but Hux is flabbergasted. “Y/n, that’s not an option.” He says with as much authority in his voice as he could possibly muster up, inside he was being torn to shreds, the prospect of losing the love of his life absolutely killed him. “You signed a contract, you must work for the remainder of these two years!”

“Well you know what’s also not an option, General?” Y/n answers him, sitting up straighter in her chair and scowling at him. “Leaving my five year old sister on a planet with a person who hates her and will only mistreat her. She’s lost everything, and I’m the only person she has left in this world now.” She stands, taking a hold of her sister’s hand and pulling her to her feet as well. “So, General, if you won't at the very least talk to me with the resepct I deserve for coming down, seeking out my family, and taking on the role of mother to my baby sister, then I’ll have to hand in my immediate resignation.” She says, turning and heading toward the cabin. Hux stands and calls out to her, apologizing to his woman with everything that he had. He didn’t mean for it to come out as a threat, but he was certain that she was under enough stress that his tone had just pushed her over the edge. 

“Good day, General.” She says very matter of factly, then turned and left the General alone at the dinner table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is probably the most entertaining and satisfying chapter I've ever written for the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Hux panics even harder when he gets a very crudely written email from y/n, sent from her tablet, that acted as her immediate resignation without notice. He could not let this happen, he could give her another week, two weeks if she needed, but he couldn’t let her go. He tries to call her one, two, three, ten times but she never answers. She was alone with a child, nowhere to turn and no one to turn to. Hux worries endlessly as he looks out into the result of the war on the planet. It is run down, barren and broken. There is nothing here for him, and there’s nothing there for them. He hates it, he hates everything about it. This is no place for y/n or her sister to be. Y/n belongs with him, but her sister is far too young to live onboard the Finalizer.

The law of the Star Destroyer was you had to be over the age of 18, massive ships made for war and destruction were no place for children. Even if he somehow convinced her to move to another First Order territory. Hux was stuck, she was right to love her sister and not leave her behind in the Outer Rim where almost anything could happen to her, but Hux couldn’t believe she was willing to give everything up that they had worked for in order to try and make a pleasurable life for her and her sister on the Outer Rim. The planets on the Outer Rim were run by crime bosses, ones that wouldn’t think twice about abducting them and using both of them, no matter how young, for selfish and horrifying reasons. Just the thought of y/n and her sister being hurt sickens Hux, and he decides something must be done. 

As he is running throughout the ship to where the Commander is staying he stops momentarily at a port window where he sees a large group of miners heading away from the caves, presumably back home or somewhere where they can rest for the night. They are exhausted, covered in black coal deposits while they drag their equipment sadly behind them. Some don’t have shoes, some don’t have shirts, all of them have no safety gear. It kills Hux to know that these people are still made to work even during the recent aftermath of a war, and it hurts even more to know that Y/n would soon be joining their workforce if he cannot do something about it. He tears his eyes away just long enough so that he could focus on the gap between him and Ren’s personal work quarters onboard the small ship, the faster he makes it there the faster he can save her from that horrid fate.

He can’t bother to knock when there were two innocent lives on the line, and he finds Ren hunched over his desk with an uncorked bottle of whiskey next to his hand. “General, the last time I so rudely burst into your office you berated me for not knocking.” Ren turned around, an earnest look of distaste on his face as he gripped the bottle of whiskey and took a swing. “My, how the tables have turned.” 

“Commander, we need to have a conversation.” Hux says, grabbing one of the lounge chairs from Kylo’s minute living space and pulling it closer to his desk. Kylo watched him the entire time, an amused smile growing on his face as Hux finally sat down and leaned forward, ready to brainstorm and figure out a solution to this issue Hux was having. “You know, General, I would have thought that getting laid would have relaxed you just a tad, but clearly I was not correct.” He spins all the way around, lifting his feet up onto the arm of the lounge chair Hux is sitting in and Hux scoots away disgusted, growing more and more irritated at Ren’s lack of seriousness. “What’s got you so agitated? Have you set the girl off, having your first argument?”

“You listen here asshole!” Hux shouts, leaning forward and sticking his finger in Ren’s face. “Our relationship is in danger, and the only reason I’m coming to you is because you helped us get together, and I know you have the power to help us stay together.” Hux finally calms as Ren stares at him, but as soon as he sees the sly grin on Ren’s face Hux knows this was likely a huge mistake. He should have handled the situation himself.

“It must be serious, you’ve met her family, haven’t you. And they don’t approve?” 

“No, I haven’t--no I mean yes, I’ve met her family. But that’s not the issue. It’s--”

“Is it because you’re a ginger?” Ren asks, and Hux can’t help but to blow his top at the humiliating comment about his hair. “Shut your fucking mouth, Ren!” Hux bellows, yelling louder than he ever had in his life. “You shut the fuck up and listen to me!” This was an emergency, and Ren was treating it as if were a simple walk in the park. Hux finally feels satisfied when he sees Ren jump back, the smile melting off of his face and into a horrified frown. “Okay, okay, Armitage. I apologize.” He begins, holding his arms out as a way to pacify Hux who was now cooling off. “Clearly this is an emergency, just calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” Hux eyes the whiskey that’s been sitting on his desk, and as badly as Hux wants a sip to calm down and help him think straighter he can’t lower his standards enough to drink after his own rival. 

“Y/n’s family was killed, all of them except two of her sisters: The second oldest and her youngest. The oldest wants nothing to do with Y/n and the youngest sister, she wants to go to school and y/n is upset that she’s not willing to help her take care of the youngest. I’ve offered y/n weeks on end to tie up her loose ends, to find someone to take care of the child but she refuses to come back. She’s determined to find a job in the mines, to live in a vermin ridden one bedroom apartment in the city with a five year old instead of coming back home on the Finalizer. I can’t lose her, I can’t let her throw her life away and I don’t know what to do!” For the first time since she had told him she was resigning, Hux feels the tears beginning to brew in the back of his eyes. It’s just now hit him that y/n was gone, the woman he loved the most in this galaxy would be throwing her life away and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Well, if you’re asking me, Hux, your answer is right there in front of your face.” Ren says, taking in a large breath. “And what’s that, Commander?” Hux asks sarcastically, he refuses to believe that the answer was that simple. “Why not allow her to bring the child back with her?” Ren’s suggestion is so preposterous that Hux can’t help but to laugh at him. “Oh really? A five year old running amuck on a perfectly crafted military warship. Sounds like great fun to me, Ren!” 

“What’s the issue, Hux? How much trouble can a five year old little girl possibly cause?” Ren asks, swirling around in his chair and turning back to his computer. “Besides, isn’t your main issue about y/n’s ability to care of her sister in the awful conditions of this planet? At least if they both move to the Finalizer she’ll have a nice place to live, good food to eat, and us to look out for both of them.” Ren says, raising his voice as Hux shoots him down once again. “Our ship, always was and always will be a target of war. What is y/n going to think if she comes back home and we get attacked?”

“She’s going to be thankful that you’re changing the rules to provide for her and her helpless sister.” The two men are silent, Hux still can’t believe Ren has offered to allow Sammy onto the Finalizer. One of the first ordinances he enacted was no children when he became the captain of his ship. They got in the way, they were messy, and above all else Hux wouldn’t be able to live knowing that, if his ship got attacked, innocent children’s lives were in danger.

“I mean, what’s the point of being in charge if you don’t change up the rules from time to time? Besides, you can spin it around in our own favor. Think about it:  _ The First Order: Constantly working to keep families displaced by war together.”  _ At the mention of the new slogan of the Order Ren panned his hands in the air as if he were unveiling a new logo of sorts. There is silence as Hux considers it once more, but Ren beats him to speaking. “Look, Hux. There are very few people in this galaxy that I enjoy, let alone put up with. Y/n is one of those people, and I would hate just as much as you would for her to be stuck here in the mines. So I would be happy if you were to allow children onto your ship, even if it’s just hers because then they would both be here and be safe.” 

At the mention about how much Ren appreciates the girl, Hux’s unmoving stance crumbles. He realizes that he was selfish, only thinking of himself and the sanctity of his ship rather than of y/n and the people around her. He realizes there are several other members of the Order that will likely be in the same predicament, and there are probably more that hadn’t applied to work onboard the Finalizer due to the same circumstances: No one to take care of their children. If they set up a children’s program, maybe even a school of sorts, it would make sense that they would get in more employment opportunities, more people who are willing to work for a better life for them and their families. Plus it would create more members of the Order; children growing up to be doctors, engineers, storm troopers, and any other position that could be thought of. It would be ideal to grow new members of the Order from within, and at that thought an idea hits Hux like a baseball bat to the face:

It would work in favor for Hux and y/n as well, in the event that the two of the procreate.

“My, Hux. Didn’t you just meet the girl? Now you’re thinking of children?” Kylo pulls him from his new thoughts and he feels embarrassed, having children was a personal matter that Kylo didn’t need to know about, he needed to not snoop in on his thoughts. But Hux can’t stop to dwell on lashing out at Ren, instead his mind is made up. They would start with Sammy, then gradually build up the number of children until Hux feels comfortable. The outcome would benefit the Order no doubt, and Hux just couldn’t say no. Without saying anything to Ren he stands and heads toward the exit, the only thing on his mind being how happy y/n and her sister would be when he delivered the good news.

One of his personal security personnel drove him to the hospital, but there was no sign of y/n anywhere. He confronted one of the nurses, telling her that y/n had left with a five year old girl named Sammy but her only response was that the girl, Sammy, was found to be missing earlier that day but there was no sign of y/n anywhere. He inquires about her other sister, Lynn, but the nurse had said the same thing, that Lynn had disappeared shortly after Sammy had. Hux doesn’t know what to think, he doesn’t know where they would have gone after they had left the ship. He steps out of the hospital and back into the vehicle where he sends y/n a message:

 

_ Where are you and Sammy? Are you two safe? I just want to talk to you. _

 

He hits send, then nervously twiddles his thumbs as he awaits her reply. The sun had almost set on Iabos, the hospital was basically the only intact structure for miles. She couldn’t have possibly gotten that far? He thinks the one and only other place she could have gone was to her old home, which he didn’t even know was still around or not. He recalls her address and tells the driver to floor it, it was a dangerous world out there and the longer they were alone the more Hux worried about them. They had only been driving for twenty minutes or so before a message came through Hux’s datapad from y/n:

 

_ There’s nothing to talk about, General. I’ve told you that I’m resigning and dedicating my life to taking care of my sister. _

 

He cringes as he realizes that y/n is still angry at him, he should not have been so brazen and so demanding when he asked her to stay. He hurriedly types a reply to her just to see if he can apologize, to make things right before bringing both of them home:

 

_ That’s exactly what I want to talk about, you and your sister coming back to live on the Finalizer. _

 

Hux looks out the window at the dark sky and broken land around him, but he gets no more replies. He’s terrified, at least when they were messaging back and forth he knew that she was alive and well. But now, in the absence of her messages he can’t help but to worry once again. He sends her one more message, pleading with her to tell him where she is but his tablet never lights up. Instead he ends up bent over, his elbows resting on his knees and his face resting in his sweaty hands. The drive to her home is agonizingly long, but as soon as he sees the mangled home in on the horizon he can’t help but to panic even harder.

The front door is missing, and as he rushes in he realizes that the lack of power makes it almost impossible to see anything. With his security close behind him he begins searching the house. He whispers her name, looking in all the shadows for her. He knows that squatters are famous for taking up residence in abandoned houses like this and anyone could be hiding in her home. He heard nothing, saw nothing, and found nothing on the first floor, there was only one other place they could be at that was upstairs. 

Slowly and as carefully as he could he crept up the stairs, being careful to avoid the ones that had completely collapsed. It was a vile feeling, to know that she had once lived here with six other people in this small house, and even more awful to think that she had come back. Part of him wanted to find this house completely empty, a quarter of the house had been ripped off and he could tell that it had been looted through, it wasn’t safe for them at all. The other part of Hux wanted so badly to find them here, to be able to rescue them and bring them to safety. He couldn’t decide what would be a better outcome, but he was determined to go through this house top to bottom. If y/n wasn’t there, then he certainly had other ways of finding her.

He reached the top of the stairs and saw one bedroom that seemed to be intact. He thought he could hear people moving about inside of the room, and just like the front of the house there was no door. Hux got hopeful, moved to the doorway and stepped inside without any hesitation and was quickly disappointed. Instead of seeing y/n and her sister, he was met with fifteen or twenty people crammed into the small room. Most of them were men, covered in dirt and looked to be deathly thin. They reminded him of all the men he had seen coming back from the mines, he even wondered if these were those same people. The only thing he could see were their eyes, and every one of them was staring back at him just as startled as he was.

“Who are you man?” One of them spoke up. “This spots taken! Get the hell out!” The one who spoke sat up, challenging Hux and his authority. On any given day he would have given someone like him a run for his money, demanded the respect he deserved. But no tonight. Tonight he had bigger plans, and if he so felt like it he could come back and correct this man’s actions later.

“I’m looking for a woman.” Hux started, trying to hide the panic from his voice. He went on to describe her physical attributes, then mentioned the fact that she had been traveling with a young child. The emaciated people stared at him, as if no one were willing to answer his question. He looked around the room, looking at each person as he waited for one of them to speak up. It was then he noticed that, along with all of the adults in the room, there were three children sitting in the corner. They all looked to be related as a sickly looking woman held her arms around them, the oldest looked to be around six or seven while the youngest was no older than a year. They were dirty, thin, and scared looking, having nothing else but their mother and all the people in this room. Hux couldn’t help but to pity them, all of them, especially the innocent children whose lives must have been ruined by the war. 

Hux blinked, trying not to imagine y/n as well as her sister in the same conditions, but it seemed like an all too real possibility. In fact, he tried so hard to keep the tears out of his eyes that he didn’t see the man that had stood and spoken out against him pointing down the hall. He laid eyes on him for one minute, looking over his ribs that were just starting to poke out of his skin. He pitied them, before he had met y/n he wouldn’t have dared to even look at people like this, but with the possibility that y/n might become as they were he found it hard to look away.

But he had to, if y/n and Sammy were down the hall then he wanted to be reunited with them as soon as possible. He quietly excused himself, stepping out of the room and down to the only door that was still on its hinges. This must have been it, the hallway had just ended and this was the only room he had not explored. He gripped the door handle and slowly turned it, it was small and rusted, but he could tell the rust had been deposited long before the war had broken out. He pushed the door open gently, and the first thing he was met with was the bright, silver light of the moon washing over everything that had remained of the room. This was the part of the house that had been taken out by an aircraft, and clearly this had been the sister’s room before the war had separated and killed part of their family. 

Everything was in shambles, debris littered the floor and the only thing that stood in tact and untouched was a once white dresser. Hux takes a few more steps in, it’s cold and even with his heavy coat on he shivers in his boots. Looking around he can’t find y/n right away, and he worries until his boot collides with something solid sitting on the floor.

“Owch!” A child cries, Hux takes a step back and looks down only to see Sammy’s bright blonde hair splayed out over y/ns coat that she had brought with her. He jumps back in surprise, feeling terrible for accidentally kicking her in the back with his boots. He hears her whimper as if she’s about to cry, and in an instant he’s crouching at her side, rubbing her hair and begging her not to cry. “Who are you? Are you from over there?” She shouts, clearly afraid of Hux. He shushes her one more time, but when she sits up he realizes she’s in a different pair of clothing than she was today. Her arm is still cast and her eye is still patched like before, but now she’s in cleaner clothes. 

“Sammy?” Y/n moans, she had been sleeping right next to her sister, shielding her from the cold that was coming in from the missing wall. “What’s wrong?” She asked, and when she had fully sat up and seen Hux the look of disgust on her face probably would have knocked him off of his feet had he been standing. “General?!” She shouted, scooting up beside Sammy and wrapping her arms around her protectively. “What are you doing here?” She asked, but he couldn’t figure out why she was so offended. 

“I told you, y/n. I need to speak with you.” He said, standing up to his full height. “There’s nothing to talk about, Genera. I told you, I have to stay here with Sammy.” She urged, but Hux was not willing to let her go. “Here? In a broken down home with twenty other men, women, and children?” Hux asked, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. 

“Well where else do you expect me to go, Hux? I have no money until my last First Order check comes through.” 

“I don’t know, y/n. But I’m glad that I’ve found you.” Hux said with all sencerity in his voice. She does nothing but roll her eyes, moving to stand while telling Sammy to stand up as well. “Wait, y/n. Please just listen to me!” Hux says, taking her by the arm. She sighs, closing her eyes before letting the word ‘okay’ fall angrily past her lips. 

Hux can only stare at her at the moment, unable to let the good news fall past his lips. The only thing he can imagine is the Finalizer being blown to pieces just as Star Killer Base had been, and being responsible not only for the death of thousands of other people, but also for the death of Sammy, an innocent child. He finds the guilt weighing on him once again, the guilt that he had worked with Ren, Y/n, and his therapist to get rid of, and suddenly he can’t think straight. Instead, a much more ridiculous, last minute suggestion comes past his lips, one that he hadn’t thought all the way through.

“You can come back to the Finalizer, y/n. You can come back and we can arrange to have your sister here sent to a military academy on Arkanis, a planet not so far away from where the Finalizer is normally stationed.”

“A  _ military academy _ ?” Y/n says, shouting at him. “Are you kidding me? She’s five years old and you want to groom her to kill people one day? After she had just seen both of her parents as well as one of her sisters die, and then watched her older sister simply walk out on her?” She’s livid, holding Sammy close to her as if Hux is getting ready to snatch her from her arms and jump down from the hole in the wall and run. “At the military academy she’ll get everything she didn’t get on this planet. She’ll get educated, she’ll be prepared for a job, and you’ll have the peace of mind knowing that she’s being well taken care of while you come back on the Finalizer.” Hux says, knowing it’s an awful idea but unwilling to offer anything else.

“Hux, please.” Y/n says, rubbing her hand down her face and ridding herself of her frustrated tears. “I know you want me to come back, I know that you’re going to miss me but I can’t put my baby sister second in my life to you. She doesn’t understand, she’s never seen this much death and destruction before and she needs me. Shipping her off to a military school isn’t going to help her at all. Sure, the academy can offer her a lot, a lot that I wouldn’t necessarily be able to provide her here, all by myself, but the one thing it can’t give her, is a loving family.”

He looks down at her sadly, his attempt to persuade her to come back has failed, and he can feel her slipping through his fingers once again. Looking down at her shivering hurts his heart, almost reminds him of the first time they had met. How she stood there looking up at him afraid that he was going to force himself upon her. She’s just as helpless as she was before, but this time at least he could do something about it. He takes of his jacket and offers it to her, but she refuses it, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head. “I don’t need your jacket, General. What I need is for you to leave, after suggesting that I send my five year old sister to military school I think I’ve certainly made up my mind on if I want to come back with you or not.

“Did you know that I was sent to a military academy at the age of five?” Hux makes one more attempt, thinking she surely cannot get any agrier at him. At the comment she scoffs, rolls her eyes once more as she steps away from him. “Well good for you, certainly has done you well, hasn’t it? Mr. I’m responsible for the death of an entire plant sized base full of people.” The jab hurts him more than it probably should have, Hux was being made to feel like a failure more and more every minute. “I bet you missed your mother terribly, didn’t you?” He wants to spit the fact that he never knew his mother in her face, but he feels like the damage has already been done and he would have just been digging his grave further and further at that point. 

“Listen, Hux. I’ll tell you one more time so that it gets through your thick, selfish skull. Sammy needs me. She needs what the Order cannot provide her: Love and affection. She may even need some counseling, but I’m sure that’s not something the academy can provide her either. I would love to come back, to spend time with you but that just isn’t an option for me. Hux, I’m so sorry but this is the way it has to be.” They both stand there and stare at one another, she has the upper hand as she has not bent to Hux’s will at all. “Now, if you’re not going to leave us alone, General, then I’ll have to find a new place to take her. Good day.” She says, turning and heading toward the open door.

“Wait!” Hux calls after her, knowing that this is what he should have offered from the very beginning. She keeps walking, but the child stops, turns around and stares at him. She’s inquisitive, more interested in what Hux had to stay than her sister was. “Y/n, what if I allowed you to bring Sammy with you, back onto the Finalizer?” As soon as the words leave his lips if feels like the guilt ridden bricks that were holding him back before were lifted, offering her what she deserved made Hux feel ten times better. As if that weren’t enough to change his mood, watching her turn around with an interested, surprised look in her eye, finally willing to oblige him made him nearly jump over the moon.

“There’s a military school on the Finalizer now? How fun.” She said, turning back around. “No, y/n. I mean it.” He says as he starts walking toward them. “There are several other members of the Order in the same boat as you. What if I could create a day care of sorts, and maybe a school for the later years? What if you could work with the children like you’ve always wanted to?” He’s lost in his train of thought, spouting promises from his mouth that he was sure he could fulfill, but they all filled him with so much anxiety. 

But her eyes twinkle as she turns fully around, her brow is cocked and Hux can tell that it’s working. “I, I can get you a bigger dorm. Two bedrooms, not far from where the daycare is set up. I can have food sent to your quarters instead of having to eat the cafeteria food.” He says, thinking she couldn’t possibly say no at this point. “Y/n, please. I want you to stay with me. I’ll do anything you want, just tell me. Tell me and come back home.”

Y/n takes one step toward him, holding the child’s hand tight in hers and keeping his gaze tight. “Are you sure that you can make all this happen? That Sammy and I won’t be separated at all, if we both come back to the Finalizer?” Hux hastily nods his head, involuentarily reaching out and taking her free hand in both of his, wrapping his hands around it like he never wanted to let go. “Positive. I’ll see to it that you’re with her at all times if that’s what you want.” He assures her, and this time he knows that he is unwilling to let her go. 

“Well then give me your coat and take us back to the ship.” She says, looking down at Sammy. He can tell she was trying not to smile, but he knew that deep down inside she was just as elated as he was to be coming back to her home. 

_ The First Order Daycare Center: Keeping Families Together one Child at a Time.  _

Yes. That could certainly work for Hux. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hux cuts your time down on your home planet to just four days, and every one of those four days you tried to contact Lynn to make sure everything would be okay. The hospital had no idea where she went, she wasn’t at your home and she wasn’t at the local college. You felt awful leaving her all alone, but she wasn’t giving you any other choice. You left a note with the secretary that if someone by your sister’s name is enrolled to make sure they have your number in case she needs you, it was the only thing you could do. 

On your last day you head back home to pack what you could of what was left of Sammy’s clothes, it was bittersweet to be stepping off of your planet for the last time. The shuttle opened and down came Kylo Ren, you hadn’t even so much as looked at his direction during your entire time on Iabos, you had almost forgotten he had come with you. Sammy gasped, jumped behind your legs as her eyes rested on his intimidating mask, you couldn’t help but to giggle at her.

“Big sister!” She cried. “Who’s that?” It occurs to you that you’re not sure of Ren’s history with children, you don’t even know if he likes children or not. “It’s alright, Sammy.” You soothed her as Ren walks closer and closer to you, staring down at Sammy behind your knees. By the time he’s standing in front of you he towers over you both on the incline, you could imagine the terror flowing throughout her body. You open your mouth to introduce the two, but before you can speak Kylo is squatting down in front of you, reaching a gloved hand out to Sammy and personally inviting her onto the ship.

“Hello, little Sammy.” He says, you remembered at some point you had told him about your baby sister and you were surprised to see that he remembered her name. You feel her press her face into the backs of your knees, you giggle at her and tell her to say hi. You hear her mumble something into your legs that elicited a giggle from Ren. Suddenly his hands are at the side of his helmet and the you hear the mechanics began to wizz and whirl inside of it. You're astounded to see him lift his helmet off of his head for her, and even more surprised to see him smiling happily at her. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, I’m human, just like you.” He says, moving his coat aside and reaching into a pocket. “Here, I’ve got a gift for you.” He says, and what comes out from under his jacket surprised you more than anything. It was a box, and on the front of the box was a colorful photo of a datapad, the colors and artwork on the front was indicative of it being the children’s version of the First Order issued datapad, something you had absolutely no idea existed.

Sammy snatched it from Kylo’s hand with the innocence of a small, surprised child and let out a satisfied ‘wow!’ Before you had come to work on the Finalizer you could only dream of affording such an expensive gift for her, and now she was getting one free of charge. “Sammy,” You pull her attention in a tone filled with warning. “What do we say when we get gifts?”

“Oh, thank you!” She said, still not looking away from the tablet in her hot little hands. “Are we friends now?” Kylo asks her, and in reply her head shoots up from the tablet. “Oh yes Mr. Masked Man!” She shouts in glee, the biggest smile adorning her face. “Kylo, sweet child.” Ren says as he stands back up. “You may call me Kylo.” He says, and once again Sammy is nodding her head at him and looking down at her new gadget. 

You look back up the ramp to Kylo as he motions with his fingers for someone to come from behind him. Much to your distaste Krista emerges from the ship behind him, and reacts just as you would at the sight of her if you had no human decency. She rolls her eyes and huffs at the sight of you and your sister, then turns and confronts Kylo. “Take the child to the empty seat next to her sister.” He says pointing back into the ship. “I need to have a word with y/n.” Krista takes another look back down to you for a moment before casting a disgusted look down at Sammy, she looks as if she’s disgruntled at being a babysitter for two minutes. “Is there a problem, officer?” Kylo asks with a dangers tone, even Sammy jumps back just a tad. “Go down there and take the child.” He once again commands her and this time she’s descending the ramp toward you, unable to look you in the eyes.

“Go on, Sammy.” You encourage her to take Krista’s hand. “Everything will be fine, I’ll be back before you know it.” You give her one last look before you hesitantly release her to Krista, hoping she wouldn’t be willing to take her anger for you out on Sammy, the only innocent party among those involved. Once the two of them disappear up the ramp and into the ship Ren takes a step towards you and begins to fish through his jacket pocket again. “I have a gift for you as well.” He says after making a comment about how much you and Sammy look alike. “You charmer.” You giggle as you began to worry less and less about Sammy in the hands of Krista. “Spoiling all the girls on your ship today, are we?”

He says nothing more as he holds out a square shaped object that’s wrapped in a light colored fabric, you waste no time unwrapping to find that it’s the mangled remains of your families one and only image projector. Your jaw drops and your heart clenches in your chest, how did he manage to get ahold of this? “It was a bit damaged, but I repaired it the best I could.” With tears in your eyes you fumble with the projector until the screen lights up and soon your precious family memories are on display right in front of you. Photos of your mother and father on their wedding day, newborn photos of you and all of your sisters, and photos of your family growing up together. It was the most precious gift you could have ever gotten, and the fact that Kylo went to the wreckage of your home to find it and go out of his way to fix it spoke volumes of what he felt for you.

“Sir, you have--” You stammer, cut off by the tears falling from your face. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“It was the least I could do for a friend in need, y/n.” Kylo says, simply watching over you. You stand there, your emotions completely taking over you and you’re certain Kylo doesn’t know what to do with you. Instead of reaching out and comforting you like you think he should be doing he places his hand on your back and begins to push you up the ramp. “Come now,” He says, once again exerting his commanding voice. “On you go, we have a ways to get home.” He says, and your heart hurts at the word ‘home.’ Here was no longer home, you had no more home to go to. Instead the Finalizer would become your home, safe with Sammy with both Ren and Hux to keep you both protected. 

Much to your delight you see Krista sitting next to Sammy as she’s tearing open the box for her tablet, safe and untouched while Krista was still looking quite annoyed. As soon as you made your way into the seating area and Krista caught your eye she stood up, walking to the back where she would presumably taking her seat near the Commander. “Y/n!” Sammy shouts as you sit down next to her, bringing down the child’s harness from the seat and securing it over her chest. “Can you open this please? That lady didn’t help.” She says, and you can’t help but to chuckle at her. Even Sammy wasn’t immune to Krista’s bitchy personality, and that’s saying a lot. You promise her that when you make it into Space you’d open it for her and set it up, then it occurs to you that she had never been off your home planet before, she hadn’t even been on a ship before. You take ahold of her hand and tell her to look out the window as the ship roars to life, then you watch her as she looks on in awe as the ship rises into the air and heads off into the Galaxy.

She takes it much better than you thought she would, not even watching you as you set up her tablet in the seat right next to her.  Part way through the ride there’s a tap on your shoulder, and when you look up you find the General looking not at you, but at Sammy. “Excuse me, ladies.” He says sounding very stern. Sammy looks up to him and so do you, then he explains that he has something to show her. Sammy’s lips part as she looks at you for permission, then you nod your head as you began unbuckling her harness. 

Once the both of you are unbuckled and standing in the aisle Hux bids you to come forward, telling you that if you dally you’ll miss it, you can’t help but wonder what he’s trying to show her. You lift her onto your hip and carry her down the aisle, past the judging gaze of Krista and to the General's on-ship personal quarters. There you see Hux standing in front of his large port window, staring at the vastness of space just observing everything outside of the window. He turns to you, beckoning the two of you over to him. You place Sammy on the ground and hold her hand as you lead her to him, this scene reminded you greatly of the night you were meant to have dinner together. “Take a look, out into the distance there.” He says, and just a ways away is the Finalizer. “What is that?” Sammy whispers, her attention trained on nothing more than the smaller looking ship. “It’s the Finalizer, your new home. “Hux says, you can hear the pride in his voice. “We’re gonna live on that little ship?” Sammy asks, and you find yourself becoming jealous of her ignorance. “Oh, it’s getting bigger!” She says, pressing her hands and face into the glass as the ship picks up speed. “Wow!” She amuses, completely in awe of Hux’s ship. You sneak a peek at him and find him staring down happily at Sammy, you knew he was more than happy to welcome her onto his ship.

 

It takes a lengthy adjustment period but you eventually fall into a rhythm once you make it back onto the Finalizer. You and Sammy now live in a two bedroom suit equip with a full sized kitchen, large living room that also doubles as a playroom, and a bedroom that was just as large as the entirety of your last room. You set up your gift from Ren on the table next to your couch, often walking in on Sammy looking over the photos of your family. Your heart aches each and every time Sammy talks about how much she can’t wait for the rest of your family to come live here, that they would love your new home. You’ve lost count of how many times you’d carefully explained to her that Mama, papa, and Bella are gone and they unfortunately won’t be coming back. She’s far too young, she doesn’t understand and you don’t expect her to for a while.

Even though you have your own kitchen and access to the grocery center you take Sammy down to the cafeteria every once and a while to get out of the house. She seems to enjoy the sights, seeing the officers smile at her and watching the storm troopers march down the hall. On more than one occasion you’ve seen troopers get reprimanded for waving to her while in formation, she is quite the hit.

Within the next few days you’re called to a meeting where you are introduced to two of the children you will be teaching. They’re adorable, My’a who is six and Dorian who is eight, both children had lost their parents in the war and had found themselves in similar situations as Sammy had. You sympathized with them, couldn’t wait to get to know them and let them know that they weren’t alone. The war affected everyone, and you wanted them to be sure that they were welcome here just as Sammy was. 

During the meeting you learn that the War was another way for the Hutts to take control of the mines and it enrages you. You thought for sure that there were other ways to take over the mines rather than taking a bunch of innocent lives, but you digressed. There was nothing to be done, the past was in the past.

The officers urge you to start their daycare lessons tomorrow but how could you when you had heard no word of your classroom being finished yet? You told their appointed guardians that you wouldn’t mind them coming to your home today, but you had no lesson plans ready and would really just be babysitting them. You’re certain the General had already made plans for your new job, he just hadn’t finished them yet.

My’a and Dorian come over every day their guardians must work and you enjoy watching them run around with Sammy. They come over early in the morning and leave around the time the white collar workers got of work. During the day you read books and make snacks for them, sing songs with them, have lunch, and then just let them play. You figure it’s a good way to prepare yourself for when you have a much larger class, and even through the longer and more difficult days you find yourself growing excited for the day you have an entire daycare to call your own.

One night right after dinner comes out of the oven there’s a knock at the door. “Big sister!” Sammy calls out over the sound of her pony cartoon in the living room. “Someone’s at the door!” You place the mixing bowl you were currently trying to clean into the sink and head to the front door, wiping your hands on your apron on the way there. Pushing the button and opening the doors reveals the General standing nonchalantly against the frame with his hands in his pockets. 

“Hello, y/n.” He greets you with a hearty smile. “How are you this evening?”

“Good,” You say, you hadn’t seen him in weeks, what the hell was he doing here this late? “Can I help you, General?”

“I just came to inform you that your classroom is prepared.” He says, his eyes sparkling with enthusiasm you hadn’t seen from him before. “Would you like to take a walk and see it?”

“Oh, General I would love to, but Sammy and I were just about to eat dinner.” Hux takes an exaggerated sniff into the air. “Ah, I see!” He says happily, you can’t help but to smile at his excitement. “I thought something smelled divine.” You smile at him, but grow suspicious when he stands there and stares at you, not saying a word as if he were waiting for something. You took another look back into your home at your sister before realizing what Hux wanted, and it doesn’t take much internal coaxing to invite him into your home for dinner. 

“I would love to.” Hux says with a smile, and you happily step aside to allow him into your home.

The three of you sit around the table, listening to Sammy chatter away about her first few weeks on the Finalizer. Hux sits there and smiles at her the entire time, every so often bringing a bite of his casserole to his lips. The first bite he took his smile grew bright and you knew he enjoyed it, the only words he was able to get out before Sammy went on and on about her days were ‘this is delicious.’

“Oh, and General Hugs!” Sammy shouts, small bits of meat falling from her mouth and onto the table. “Captain Peezma says she’ll take me and let me watch her teach the boys and girls! Isn’t that awesome?” She screeches, causing Hux to look away and rub his ears, you have to remind her again to use her inside voice. You realize that she’s just excited to have another person around to talk to, her social circle had officially shrunk down to just you and her two friends. It was understandable, but you couldn’t tell if Hux understood or not.

“Well I am certainly pleased that you’re enjoying your time on my ship, Sammy.” He says, Sammy smiled brightly at him before continuing to foam at the mouth about her friends My’a and Dorian, and she doesn’t stop talking until you’re packing her up after dinner to go see your new classroom.

Hux has the key and asks you to close your eyes before he opens the door and flips on the light. At the sound of Sammy’s surprise you open your eyes and your new place of employment comes into view immediately. 

There’s a chalkboard, there’s a circular mat with the alphabet around the perimeter, there’s a sand and water table, there’s an art station, there’s three toy boxes, a doll house, and a race car track in the corner, and there’s a small library with bean bag chairs. You couldn’t believe it, your very own classroom and it’s more than what you ever expected it to be. 

“I consulted several education instructors and child psychologists about everything, the color of the walls and floors were handpicked by them.” You step in, can’t hold Sammy back from running into the corner and diving for the doll house. As you took another look around, studying the cubbies and imagining them full of backpacks and lunch boxes there’s a noise that comes from a closet off to the right. When you look over a prodigal droid is stepping out and walking toward you. “Good evening, miss!” It says merrily as it reaches it’s arm out to you. “I am E4-Q1, at your service.” 

“Wow, I get a droid too?” You turn and ask Hux, knowing all of this must have costed a fortune but he did it anyway just to make you happy. “Of course, my dear.” He says with a smile decorating his face. “Take a look around, if there is anything you are missing please don’t hesitate to ask.” He says, taking ahold of your hand. “No, General.” You say, your attention drifting away from him and over to E4-Q1 who was currently entertaining Sammy. “It’s perfect. Everything is perfect.” When you look back over at him he takes you by surprise, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his lips to yours in a hungry kiss. It was the last thing you were expecting to happen in a classroom. Your classroom, that was.

 

\--

 

Hux wasn’t sure what to feel upon getting back to the Finalizer with the most important woman of his in tow. Sure she was here, and she wasn’t but a brisk walk away from him, but with the child around she might as well have stayed back on Iabos. 

The girl, Sammy, is always with her. Always. And it drives Hux insane! Even the few times he had snuck into her home to see if he could have some more alone time with her after the child had gone to bed he always found her sleeping in her bed. The atrocity! He had gone out of his way to get her a suite with two rooms, one for her and one for the child and this is still what happens! 

He questions if he is jealous of the child, which he always assures himself that he isn’t, but sometimes he finds it hard to accept the fact that the child now has her full attention and he does not. Even the night he had dinner in her home the darn chatterbox would not stop talking and he barely got to say a word to her. Her behavior was unruly and unattractive, clearly y/n would have to implement some form of discipline in her routine--and luckily for her discipline is what Hux excels at. 

Hux stared on at her as she takes in the sights of her classroom. He can’t help but to be star struck just as he was the first time they had met on that fateful evening. Her radiant smile, her eyes full of thankfulness, and her jittery fingers as she tried to keep her emotions under control, it all made him lose what little composure he usually has around her. While the child was being distracted by the droid he pounced on her, claiming her lips for his once again. Fuck, he missed her. He missed her and her affection so much. He and Sammy were going to have to learn how to share her, though sharing was never really Hux’s strong suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux really put me off at the end of this chapter. Sammy is her sister who's just lost her entire family! I hate the way he spoke about her but hey, everyone's gotta learn about children at some point in their lives I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

Hux should have known better than to kiss you in front of a nosey five year old, and truthfully you should have known better than to let him. It was a week later when you had your first real day of daycare, Sammy, My’a, and Dorian were all introduced to about fifteen more kids around their age and thing were off to a great start in your eyes. All of the children were signed in by their parents or guardians, placed their backpacks in their assigned cubbies and were all walking around exploring their new classroom. It was great, at least until the classroom broadcaster lit up with an image of the General.

“Attention all staff and crew.” He stated, you had to admit he was looking sharp. You missed him, now that Sammy had come to live on the Finalizer you hated to admit that you spent so much time away from him. It hurt your heart, but whenever you got to see his handsome face here and there you were always reminded of how much he cared for you and your doubts would be erased. You smiled up at the TV as he went onto speak about how the heading of the Finalizer would be changing so that it could rendezvous with the Avenger and Eliminator. Hux nodded his head once before the TV went black, you’d have to remember to schedule some personal time with him later.

“I once saw my sister kiss general Hugs, right on his _mouth!_ ” You heard Sammy say from behind you, but you couldn’t turn around fast enough before a group of her and three girls all said ‘Ewwww’ in unison while looking up at you in disgust. “Sammy!” You shouted, feeling roses blooming in your cheeks at your innocent little sister’s tale. “What? He did! I saw’d him do it!” She said, pouting as she looked back to her group of friends.

“You kissed the General, Ms. Y/n? Are you his girlfriend or his wife?” If you weren’t in front of a bunch of minors you would have face palmed, you considered yourself to be neither of those two things, just a friend with some benefits. However, you could not explain it to them like that, they would not understand. You opened your mouth to explain that you and the General were just friends when one of your other students, a four year old girl named Ella, spoke up rather loudly. “My big brother told me that when you kiss boys you have babies! Mrs. y/n is gonna have a baby!”

“No, Ella.” You said, dying of embarrassment. You were _definitely_ sure you were not carrying Hux’s baby. “Babies don’t come from kisses, sweetie.” You were toying with the idea of explaining babies by talking about the stork, but you were quickly cut off by E4 walking over from the art section to your group of students. “Madam y/n, you are correct that babies do not come from the act of kissing. Conception actually comes from--”

“No, E4!” You said, diving in front of the droid and pushing him away. “They’re, they’re much too young for that conversation. Please, continue to clean up the art supplies.” You said nervously, giggling as you looked down at the crowd of small innocent eyes staring back up at you. You looked over to the library, thinking it would be a good idea to read a book instead. You began to push the children toward the carpet when Ella cut you off once again. “If he’s not your boyfriend then why’d you kiss him?”

 _Oh holy maker._ It wasn’t stopping. “Don’t you want the General to be your boyfriend?” My’a cut in, and you had decided that this was officially the end of the conversation.

Luckily for you, someone else had decided it was the end as well. Your door flew open and in strode Commander Kylo Ren, dressed in his terrifying helmet and everything. “What’s going on in here?” He bellows, all of your children go eerily quiet. Except for one happy little girl. “Kylo Ren!” Sammy says as she runs right up to him and begins to hug his legs. “This is my big friend Kylo Ren!” She says gleefully, turning around and smiling at the rest of her class. “Good morning, Sammy.” Kylo says all monotone and intimidatingly. “Morning Commander.” You say, stepping forward as all the other kids run behind you. “What can I do for you today?”

From behind you, you hear whispers of all kinds, the one that catches not only your attention but Ren’s as well came from Dorian. “Can he really move things with invisible hands?” He whispers to another little boy, in response Kylo walks confidently over to him. You watch as he lifts his arm and a nearby chair begins hovering in the air. The children ooh and aw at the chair, and as soon as it’s over and the chair is placed gently back on the floor you smile at Dorian’s satisfied grin. “Again, Kylo Ren! Again!” Sammy shouts, bouncing on her toes next to him. Kylo grabs her hand to settle her before turning to E4 who was still on his way over to the art corner.

“E4, teach the children about something.” He says, the droid turns around and salutes him before saying ‘at once, Commander Ren!’ and making his way back over. “Just, not about the previous topic, okay?” You whisper to him, and he once again says ‘right away.’ “Kids, pick and animal and E4 will teach you more about it, okay?” You say as you begin to follow Kylo to an empty corner of the classroom. “One at a time!” You shout after hearing all of the kids shout an animal at the poor droid. When you were finally far enough away you decided to start the conversation with Kylo.

“Well that quite the show.” You said, crossing your arms with a smile. “At least you know if you happen to lose your position within the Order you can always take up a job entertaining children.” You say, but then quickly realized you may have gone too far. A clown, you had called Kylo Ren a clown to his face.

Much to your relief he laughs, coming out quite strangely through the modulated mouthpiece. It didn’t last for too long before Kylo was getting down to the nitty gritty about why he had come to interrupt your teaching. “I need to talk to you about something. It would seem there’s a bit of an issue.”

“An issue? What seems to be the problem?” You ask, grabbing your necklace. You couldn’t imagine was ‘issue’ would involve the Commander of the entire First Order coming and confronting you about it. “I admire your dedication to your sister, you know I do. But I’ve noticed that since she’s come to live with us that you’ve never let her leave your side.” You were taken aback by his so called ‘issue’ with the fact that you always kept Sammy with you. How exactly was that an issue?

“Well, I mean she’s only five Ren.” You said, giggling quite awkwardly. You never thought you’d have to be explaining yourself over why you liked to have your sister at your side. You had almost lost her for good once, you weren’t willing to let it happen again. “This is a new place for her, it’s huge and I just want her to adjust well.” Ren begins to speak about what he’s heard about child psychology and about how he wants Sammy to grow into her own person, but the only thing you can hear behind you is the whispers about the children thinking that you and Ren would be getting married. You roll your eyes, turning and looking at them while Ren still went on and on. You soon realize that Hux had set this up, probably telling Ren what he thought and sent him to talk to you. It was childish, and you didn’t appreciate either one of them interrupting your class time for this trivial matter. You turned back toward Ren, cutting him off mid sentence with your own way of ending the conversation. “You know, I think I have bigger issues than what I choose to do in my spare time. But I apologize, I need to get back to my class.” You say, turning away from him abruptly but then throwing a glance at him over your shoulder at the last second.

“Answer me this, why don’t you? Why did he have to kiss me in front of Sammy?”

  


Time passes, and just like you thought your little harmless kiss with the general witnessed by Sammy has been passed from person to person. You get a parent concerned about what was going on in your classroom coming to you on your way out, you can only assure her that nothing was going on in front of her daughter and leave it at that.

But the issue is hardly over, after having to endure whispers behind your back and disgusted looks here and there you are called to the Supreme Leader’s on-board throne room. Your stomach drops ten feet in your own body, only the worst of the worst were called to speak with them! Little did you know, you were in for the craziest conference of your life.

The room is cold, fog hangs over the floor and the air smells of muggy water. You are thankful that Phasma had offered to watch Sammy while you got this terrifying meeting over with. She would not have understood the severity of the situation at all, and the only reason why you were standing tall and proud was because Ren was there with you, claiming to ‘represent’ you in front of Snoke so you didn’t make a fool of yourself. As soon as you saw the general stepping out from the Throne room white as a sheet you knew you’d be getting the worst of it. Hux had to speak with Snoke on a regular basis, if he was leaving the room looking this terrified what would that mean for you?

You had no idea that Snoke would appear as a projection on the giant throne that sat before you. Once his likeness flickered to its full form in front of you your ego shrank to ten times smaller than it had when you and Hux were supposed to have dinner. The man was huge, had such large black eyes, no hair, and looked like he lost a fight to an ax so many years back. You were shaking in your boots, how could you face this thing without passing out from fear. Nevertheless you bow just as Ren told you to do outside, along with that he gave you strict instructions to only speak if spoken to and to speak in short, to the point sentences. You didn’t even greet him, simply waited for either of the two men to speak to you.

“So this is the creature that’s been causing all of this trouble around this ship?” He asks, Kylo only nods his head. Snoke leans down in his throne, getting a much closer look and you can’t help but to shy away. He’s just a hologram, he can’t hurt you but he still intimidates you and makes you nervous. He looked so dead, the way the hologram flickers about while his eyes stare into your soul. You feel like he can sense all of your secrets, knows everything about your past, present, and even your future. You bite your lip, hoping that this meeting will end and end quickly.

“Child.” He says, you flinch at the lack of hot breath on your face even though he is close to you. Begrudgingly you lift your eyes to him, tucking your chin into your chest and crossing your arms behind your back like a reprimanded child. “You will look at me and only me during this interrogation.” He said, squinting his eyes at you. “Are we clear?” He asks, you answer with a curt ‘yes sir.’ He turns away from you to Kylo and finally begins speaking to him, leaving you to be afraid all by herself. “Commander. You will be speaking on her behalf?”

“When I feel it is necessary, Supreme Leader.” Kylo says sounding much stronger than you do. “Very well. Call in the accusers.” Snoke says, looking toward a door on the right. You could almost guess what you were being accused of once you see none other than Jace and Krista waltz right in; Krista cutting her eyes at you as per usual while Jace stares up in awe at Snoke. They both fail to bow as they take a spot about ten feet away from you, Snoke seems to notice and stares at them coldly. You can’t bare the thought of looking up and seeing the two people who hated you most staring at you, so instead you drop your eyes to the floor once again, shame filling you from the tips of your toes to the top of your head.

There is silence before Snoke begins speaking again, reciting an allegation that someone had caught you and the General in a rather lewd and intimate act in the back of the cafeteria one night around midnight, saying you were topless and on your knees while performing oral sex on him. You were sure your face had gone more than pale, even felt like vomiting as you couldn’t stomach the thought of doing such a thing half naked in public. That kind of thing could have gotten you fired on the spot, you would never risk your new job just to satisfy Hux like that.

You could hear Snoke turn and look at you, but with your vision clouding rapidly you couldn’t bear to look at him. Jace and Krista were about to have you fired, you and Sammy would be ejected off of the ship and left to survive on your own. This could possibly be the worst thing that had ever happened to you.

“You’re always looking down, Child.” He says, you force yourself to look up at him. “There is an entire galaxy out there to see, you’ll miss it if you’re too busy looking down at your feet.” You lift your arm and wipe your tears from your face, there wasn’t a question there so you didn’t see a need to answer him.

He turns his attention to Jace and Krista, asking them if they had witnessed first hand what had happened between you and the General. They both stare at each other for a minute before Krista huffs and finally speaks to him. “No, neither of us had seen it with our own two eyes, Supreme Leader. But the entire ship knows that this girl has completely lost her morals.” She says, lifting her finger and pointing angrily at you. “I honestly don’t know how she got a job taking care of the children, imagine what other things she’s allowing them to see if she’s willing to get on her knees and suck a man off where we eat! For heaven’s sake, she’s been rumored to have slept with every man in this room except for you!” Your heart aches more and more with every passing word, almost feeling like you should be resigning right now just to save what little remained of your dignity.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Kylo says, side eyeing Krista as he spoke. “There have been rumors circulating that she and I have had relations as well.” Snoke sighs, rubs his hand across his forehead before confronting Jace this time. “Soldier, have you been with this woman?”

“N-No sir.” Jace denies everything, and even though it hurts you you still try to see it as a positive. He was making you look better, making Krists look like a liar and this was the best possible outcome. “Well, then surely _you_ must have seen this act take place. You were the only two to have brought the accusations against her.” You watch as Jace shakes his head sadly, unwilling to tear his eyes away from Snoke as he says he did not see you do such a thing but 100 percent believed it was accurate.

Snoke let out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes as you realized what all this meant. Both Krista and Jace had admitted that neither of them actually saw you but they had both proven themselves liars. Why bring an accusation against someone when you had no proof it actually happened? This was working out more and more in your favor than you thought. “I suppose I have one last question to ask you, child.” He says, bringing your attention up to him once more. “I need you to answer this question truthfully, unlike the two people standing over there.” He says, out of the corner of your eye you see Krista’s jaw drop and Jace take a step back. _Ha!_ That’s what they get for fabricating a story to get you fired.

“Did you or did you not have sexual relations with the General?”

You bit down on your lip, you had to be truthful. You didn’t want to stoop down to Jace and Krista’s level and lie, you had to say yes to let him know that you were innocent and could own up to your actions, unlike Jace and Krista.

“Y-Yes, sir.” You stammer, you hear Krista huff in the background. “And where did these relations take place?”

“It happened in my quarters, and his too I guess a few weeks ago, right after the war on Iabos.”

“The incident in question, Supreme Leader,” Ren cuts in right after you finish speaking. “...actually happened the week she made it back on the Finalizer. The two shared a kiss in front of her five year old sister. That’s where the rumors begin and they had just blown up from there.” Suddenly Ren drops to one knee in front of Snoke, bowing his head as he admitted he had more evidence to prove your innocence, or lack thereof.

“Commander. You appear to have far too much free time on your hands if you find yourself drabbling in these childish games that are presented to me.” Ren gulps, still looking down at the floor as he offers Snoke his apologies. “Although, I do find it exceptional that you and the General have been getting along so well, and that your anger has been quelled for the time being.” Snoke says, you hold back a snicker as best as you can, you knew Hux and Ren hated each other but the two of them had seemed to work together just to keep you safe. It was great, and you were happy to hear that you weren’t the only one to be benefitting from this fiasco.

“But this is more than enough tomfoolery for the day. I expect you to regain your focus on your tasks at hand. You still must find Skywalker.” He says, straightening his back in his throne. “Of course, Supreme Leader.” Kylo says, standing to his feet. “As for you…” He says, swinging his gaze back to you. “Thanks to the broken testimony of these fools over here in the corner as well as the General’s earlier testimony, you are cleared of all charges.” You bowed your head, feeling a wave of gratitude flow through you. “You two are dismissed.” He says, and you felt like you couldn’t have hightailed it fast enough.

“And you two.” You hear Snoke say on your way out and stop to admire what Snoke had to say to them. “For wasting my valuable time investigating such trivial matters, you will suffer the consequences of your actions.” You open your mouth to protest, even though you hated both of those people you didn’t want them to get in trouble. However, at the last second Ren wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you away. It would have to be an issue for another day.


	15. Chapter 15

Hux can’t help but to feel nervous on his way back to his home. Even after proving the accusations against him and his woman false he still worried about what came of their meeting. The stress hit him just as he was quietly escorting her back to her home, after Ren had exited the Throne Room with his arm around her waist like she belonged to him. It enraged him, but he kept his cool as he placed his hand on her shoulder blades and led her in the direction of her rooms. He felt something came out during her time with the Supreme Leader and now he was really going to get it. He could almost hear Snoke’s voice perfectly clear in his head:  _ The Order is no place for those kinds of emotions.  _ Before brutally firing him and ejecting him off the base. Hux blinked, would Snoke really do that to him, to the General of many years? The General that the Order so desperately needed? Once he drops her off at her home he smiles at says goodnight, but she barely does anything else for him. As soon as her door is closed and he hears the gentle patter of her feet walking away from the door he feels safe to now let the stress show on his face, he was so worried for their future together.

He makes it to his rooms, hangs his jacket on his coat hanger by the door and turns around only to gasp in disbelief. Once again the overdramatic whore that is Krista is sitting cross legged on the couch, smiling at him seductively in nothing but a flimsy white nightgown. “Welcome home, General.” She says crawling on her hands and knees off the couch toward him. “You were out late, I’ve been here for hours waiting for you!” 

“Krista! For the love of--” He stammers, backing into his door as she gets closer and closer to him. She’s so disgusting, so rude and so invasive he can hardly stand being this close to her. He feels his entire room has been contaminated and he doesn’t know what to do. “How did you get into my home?” He shouts, but she does nothing but giggle and look to the floor.

“The same way I did last time. I have my ways, Armitage.” She says, now so close in Hux’s personal space that he can barely breathe. “I’m sorry, General. I just feel like you were in need of an upgrade.” She says, grabbing ahold of the top button of his shirt and pressing her body up against his. “Because, why would you want that scoundrel of a girl and her rabid little sister when you can have me--no strings attached?” She’s speaking and looking at him as if it was supposed to be turning him on, but it doesn’t work for him. She’s doing things against his will and there was nothing uglier than a person that doesn’t understand the word no.

He forcefully grabs her hands and pushes them away from him, not caring that he was so powerful she stumbled backward just a bit. She looked hurt, like he had just slapped her across the face but it doesn’t matter to him. He wanted to be alone, but if he had to be with someone it would not be her. 

“Remove yourself from my home, whore!” Hux says, stepping aside and fumbling with the scanner to let her out. The palms of his hands are sweaty and it was causing an error message on the scanner, he was still trapped with her for the time being and he was so uncomfortable. Krista huffs, runs her hands down the nearly translucent nightgown and readjusts her breasts so that Hux can clearly see her rosy areolas and perky nipples sticking out at him. Again, the only thing he can think was she was a filthy whore.

“What about that little girl has you so captivated?” She asks, he can hear the faults in her voice that indicated she, just as he was, was losing her composure. “Why are you making this so difficult? It’s so obvious that you and I belong together! And you trade me for some common slut that sucks dick in the cafeteria? What is wrong with you Hux? Are you blind?” She asks accusingly, Hux feels as if he is going to vomit. What was wrong with  _ him?  _ He wasn’t the one breaking into his superior's home and trying to forcibly seduce him.

He grabs ahold of her arm and pulls her into him, wanting to drive this point home for the last time. “You and I will never be together, Krista.” He says between his clenched teeth. He drinks in her look of terror, finally finds that he has the upper hand in the conversation and hopes to the Maker that it would be the last time he has to explain himself. His heart belonged to his woman, not her.

“I thought I made that clear the first time you broke into my personal quarters. You, just like every other common member of the Order, will do your job and you will do so efficiently. You will leave me and y/n alone, none of our interactions concern you in the slightest.” He said, pulling her up to him for the final part of his explanation. “Do I make myself clear, _ assistant _ ?” He snarled, putting her in her rightful place as a simple assistant and nothing more.  

Her jaw clenches and her eyes began filling with anger, her pupils dilate as she snatches her arm from Hux's grasp and steps away from him. “You Hux’s are all the same. All of you!” She says, bearing her teeth at him as if she were going to bite him. “Passing up on graceful, passionate, and wifely women for common whores that do nothing! Look at your father for heaven’s sake, he did the same thing and sired you, you must have made it a family tradition. Are you planning on knocking her up too? Taking your child and leaving her in the dust?” She asked, Hux had never been so insulted in his life. His father was a great man and had always told him his mother never deserved him, that Hux deserved far better than her and that’s why he took him from his mother. Y/n was nothing like that, y/n was a treasure. If he had a child with y/n then he knew she would make a wonderful mother, unlike his who was a lowly kitchen worker. 

Although, he couldn’t help but to wish he had known his mother. He had no recollection whatsoever and felt like he was missing out on something huge. 

But now was not the time to think of such a thing, now was time for Hux to finally put his foot down and end this tomfoolery before it got any worse. “Krista, you are fortunate that your family has served both the Empire as well as the Order, because otherwise I would have sent you out into an airlock and watched you choke to death in the cold vacuum of space by now and I would have enjoyed every second of it!” He said, once again reaching for the collar of her nightgown. By now the sweat on his hands had dried and he was able to get the door open and force her out of his home. He threw her out once again in her scandalous clothing, not caring about her hurt look or anyone elses look of shock. He could do this every night if she wanted to, but he was hoping this would be the last time he would have to do this. 

Once everything was said and done he closed his door and leaned back against it, wondering if his mother, wherever she was, would be proud of what her son had become. He was quickly climbing the ranks of the Order and had finally found a woman of his own. Oh, how he wished he could at least tell her about his success.

 

Hux would never admit it, but he every so often, when the time was right and he was feeling particularly bad about himself, he cried over his mother. Tonight just so happened to be one of those nights, everything had aligned just perfectly so that Hux had just felt so ashamed. Both he and his woman had almost lost their jobs, Krista had mentioned his broken family life and Hux just found himself wallowing in self-hatred. There was only one person that could help him work out of it, and with tears in his eyes he decided that enough was enough, he needed to compose himself. He needed his girl.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood from his couch, it was going on 5 pm so he expected her to be home for him. He just needed a moment, one hug or kiss and he knew he would be okay. He trudged through the hallways of the Finalizer, passing people and completely ignoring their questions or comments. He had one thing on his mind and that was her.

He caught her just as she was stepping out of her home, her sister wasn’t with her and Hux felt like he was just the luckiest man in the world. “Oh, evening Gen-” He placed his arm on her shoulder and pushed her back into her home, it hadn’t even occurred to him that her sister may be home but in that moment he didn’t care. He needed her arms around him, her body heat against his and just her in general. 

“Hux?” She asked as he shut the door and walked them up to their dining room on the other end of the room. “I’ve missed you.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. “Fuck, I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Hux.” She said against him, laying her head on his shoulder. “I don’t, I don’t know that you understand how badly I need you.” He said, wearing his heart proudly on his sleeve. His grip around her tightened as he took in a whiff of her hair; she must have just showered because she smelled so good.

“I, I have to go pick up Sammy.” She said, pulling out of his embrace and staring up lovingly at him. He could hear it in her voice that she was conflicted, could feel that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her but her sister, her sister was much more important. “She isn’t here?” He asked, feeling elated to finally have some alone time with her. Away from the rascally little girl that always tore her away from him. Now was his chance, now was his only chance to show her how much he appreciated her.

“No, she’s at Phasma’s. She’s probably wondering where I am.” 

“Are you sure?” Hux asks, moving his face in closer to hers. She nods her head, taking an obvious look down at his lips. He can feel it, she wants him. He presses in closer to her, running his hands down her back is just enough for his cock to begin swelling in his pants and now he knows he can’t wait. He brings his lips down to hers and places them gently onto hers, and she reacts so well. Her own hands slide up his back and to his head where she pushes him into her. She was just as stressed out as he was. They needed each other, and they needed each other right then.

“I, I think Sammy can wait another few minutes.” She says as he pulls away from him and he wastes no time, walking her backward through the living room toward the dining portion. “I think so too.” He said, the little brat would not be around to spread rumors about them.

 

No more than ten minutes later the two of them find themselves in the heavy throws of passion. Oral sex had been performed by both parties and now Hux has her laid out across her dining room table, taking her with as much force, speed, and strength as she would allow. Her legs were wrapped around his hips as the table creaked and cracked underneath of her, but Hux didn’t care. It had been weeks since they had gotten intimate and Hux wasn’t going to allow an old worn down table scare him out of having sex with his beloved. 

“Hux--Oh!” She said as he buried himself deep inside of her, relishing the warm wet feeling of her walls contracting over him. It was bliss, and he could feel himself inching closer and closer to his release. But not before her. He wanted to see her jaw go slack, to watch as her eyes rolled back into her head and her orgasm washed over her. She was close, he was close, but he wanted to finish to her cumming on his cock. 

“Deeper?” She whimpered, once again wrapping her legs tighter around him so it was harder for him to move. “Please, I need more.” She begged, and who was he to deny his woman what she wanted? His pants were pooled around his ankles, and in the midst of his strokes he managed to shake one leg out and lift it up onto the chair, planting his foot firmly onto the seat and lifting her leg higher onto his waist. She groaned as he delved deeper into her, pressing the head of his cock into her cervix by accident. “You okay?” He asked, she hasitly nodded her head and asked him to keep going. He agreed with her, picking up his pace right where he left off.

It didn’t take long after word that she was grasping the sides of the table, arching her back as she had finally found her finish. Hux went wild, fucking her through the aftershocks and causing her to cry out in overstimulation. He didn’t care, this was his favorite part about sex. To watch her cum, to know that he was the one who brought it onto her, it always drove him mad. He dropped his leg back to the floor and bent up on the tips of his toes, fucking into her so hard that the table began rocking on and off of it’s legs. It cracked even louder, but Hux could hardly hear it over the sound of his own pleasure sneaking up on him. It didn’t take much longer before Hux found himself pushing in as far as he could get, groaning as the first few spurts of his cum began entering her. He had the table leaned all the way back as he spilled himself inside of her, so far in fact he didn’t notice that the creeking was much louder than it was while they were having sex.

Suddenly, right in the middle of Hux’s orgasm, there was a loud wooden snap and her eyes flew open. She slid right off of his cock down the surface of the table as the legs completely snapped and it fell backward, a streak of cum fell from her wet entrance and landed in her wake on the table before Hux was able to reach down and pull her from danger, lifting her into the air setting her down on her weak wobbly legs. 

“Holy crap.” She said, holding onto his arm to try and steady herself. Hux was thinking the same thing. He had never fucked someone so hard, so fast, that something broke, this was new for him. “My table.” She said, looking from the wreck up to him. “My god.” He said, looking down at her. She looked just as bewildered as he felt, and he had no idea what to do now. The two of them stood there stark naked and wordless, but Hux could only see one thing to do in this situation.

“Did, do you want to come over for dinner?” He asked. “I kinda have to, you destroyed my dinner table.” They both looked back down to the mess before Hux grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before issuing an apology. “It’s alright, we need to go pick up Sammy before dinner.” She said, looking at him, but he was so exhausted all he could was nod at her. She reached her hand up and ran it down his cheek, bringing his attention back to her and her beautiful body. She brought her hand behind his head and pulled him in for another kiss. This is how he knew. This is how Hux knew he was meant to be with her.

 

\--

 

Sammy holds onto your hand excitedly as the three of you made your way to Hux’s home. You were sore, Hux had out did himself today in your dining room and your heart was still pounding after almost falling head first off of your broken table. That was a surprise, neither of you would have seen that coming. Hux walked on the other side of Sammy and you kept sneaking looks at him, just half an hour ago you were looking at his O face as he professed his love for you,, but now his face was stoic as ever. If anyone were looking at him they never would have guessed the two of you had just had the most wild, table breaking sex ever, and for some reason it turned you on even more. It was a like a secret that only you two knew about, and it was great. 

The two of you reached Hux’s home and Sammy ran straight in, running up to the dining room table excitedly and taking a seat. “General Hugs!” She shouted, positioning herself happily on her chair. “Do I love beeeeeutiful?” SHe asked, pulling her dress down and showing him. “As you always do, my dear.” He said to her as he pulled the chair out for her sister. Once you’re all sitting Hux announces he’s ordering a special meal for all of you after asking if anyone had any seafood allergies. Your ears perk up at the sound of seafood, it had been a long time since the cafeteria had served seafood but it was hardly ever any good. If Hux is ordering it from his personal chef then it just had to be delicious.

The food comes in twenty minutes later via a droid carting it in and it smelled just good as you thought it would. “Mmmmmm!” You said excitedly, looking down at Sammy and were saddened to see her upper lip turned up into a snarrl. “What’s that? It smells yucky!” She said, and you gasped at her childish audacity. “It’s fish, Sammy. It’s good.” You take a cautionary look at Hux who is looking angrily at her and you begin to panic, Sammy was only 5, she didn’t have the manners you knew Hux expected of her. “Well it doesn’t smell good.” She said, and once again you told her to shush. Hux was rolling his eyes at her as he placed the plates onto the table.

“Breaded flounder, potatoes, and vegetables for dinner tonight.” Hux said as he snatched a fork and a knife from his plate and began to dig in. “Very good, thank you General.” You said, picking up a fork and knife and beginning to cut up her fish. “Pick up your fork and eat some of your potatoes, Sammy.” You urged her, trying to ignore the disgusted look on her face as she eyeballed her flounder. You swiftly changed the subject, asking Sammy about her day with Phasma and she went on to tell you she had lots of fun. Hux stared at her from the other side as if he were interested in her conversation, but as she reached into her small bowl of potatoes with her bare fingers, shoved three or four potatoes into her mouth and began talking once again you saw the frustration in Hux’s face. 

“Chew with your mouth shut, baby.” You said just as you finished cutting up her flounder, then turned to your own. You were getting nervous, you knew Hux demanded perfection from everything and everyone around him, and you thought he understood Sammy’s childlike innocense but, from the way he placed his palm over his face and let out a sigh at the sight of chewed up potatoes falling from her mouth onto her plate, you could tell he didn’t understand. You smiled awkwardly at him and apologized about Sammy’s table manners, you didn’t even have a dining table at home, everyone always just ate in front of the TV and Sammy wasn’t used to being policed like she was now. Hux did nothing, just simply lifted his brows at you and turned back to his food. This was bad, hopefully this dinner wouldn’t take too long.

“Try some of your fish, Sammy.” You said to her, changing the subject and to try to get her to stop talking with her mouth full. “Okay.” She said, completely ignoring her fork and picking the small bit of fish up with her fingers. She held her tongue out and placed the breaded fish right in the center and closed her mouth, chewing for just a second before she loudly shouted ‘eeeww!’ You watched in horror as she spit it across the table, watched the half chewed flounder fall so gracefully onto Hux’s plate and roll into his lap where he stood and frantically wiped the excess saliva, breadding, and fish off of his uniform. He was making crude noises as he did, then when he was finished freaking out you knew it was time to go.

“That’s it, I’ve had it with this obnoxious spoiled brat you’ve brought aboard my ship!” He said, Sammy was looking up in fear at him as she sat there with another potato in her hands. “You sit here and you spoil the shit out of her, sit here and allow her to showcase her awful table manners in my home!” He says, reaching across the table and tipping Sammy’s plate so that everything, including her potatoes falls directly onto the exposed skin of her arms, hands, and thighs. She shrieks and begins to cry, reaching out for you as she shakes her hand expelling the sauce from the vegetables from her skin. You reach for her and pull her from her seat, intending to rip into Hux for harming your little sister but as your eyes fill with tears at the sound of Sammy’s the only thing you can manage to say is “What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? Y/n, what is wrong with  _ you  _ to not teach this child some basic table manners? She spit my food out onto my table and it landed on my uniform! Only a mongrel dog would do something like that!” Sammy holds her hands tight around your neck as she balled into your shoulder, you couldn’t believe Hux would call your sister an untrained dog. It hurt your heart, and you thought this would be it between you and him.

“Hux, she’s five years old! What do you expect from a child?” 

“I expect her, just like every other child out there, to be seen and not heard! I expected her to shut the hell up and eat her dinner, to let you speak to me about your day, and what you think about and what you’re wearing! But all that little brat wants to do is talk about her! God damn uncivilized people from the Outer Rim, they’re all the same!” You shook your head, allowed your tears to fall freely as you realized he was not only insulting Sammy, but you as well. “Well, I’m sorry to say that I don’t agree with you, General. And since you seem to have an issue with people from the Outer Rim being on your ship, I will remove both myself and her from your ship so that you can get on with your civil life.” You said with as much confidence as you could muster up. Holding Sammy close to you, you headed straight to his front door. 

“No, y/n. I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Hux said, calling out to you but it didn’t matter. The damage had already been done and you were certainly finished entertaining Hux. “Good evening, General.” You said, stepping out of his door and walking boldly into the hallway, the sobbing from Sammy a brutal reminder that Hux was not and probably never be a family man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the end of this chapter made me so sad. Poor Sammy.


	16. Chapter 16

You get home and immediately tend to your little sister’s broken spirit and burned skin. For the first hour back home she was inconsolable, her little face beet red as a seemingly endless amount of tears and snot fell from her eyes and nose. Her skin was swelling in certain areas of her thighs and hands, bright pink at first but as the night progressed they grew deeper red, Hux really had harmed her and it broke your heart so. Although you weren’t so hungry you offered Sammy her favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs, but much to your dismay she refused to eat any of it. Instead she sat at the dinner table, begging you for answers in between her broken sobs. 

“Why, why, why was he so mean? Why did he yell at us?” She bawled as she lay her head in her hands. Since Hux had broken your dining room table the two of you now sat at the desk in your bedroom, but Sammy still refused to eat. You couldn’t answer her, you knew Hux was uptight about a lot of things, but you never would have thought he would get so angry he’d assault your five year old baby sister. “I don’t know, Sammy. I really don’t know.” You said, scooting your chair closer to her. You wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, he responded by climbing into your lap and hugging you back tightly. 

“I’m sorry, big sister. I’m sorry I ruined your date.” She said as her tears finally slowed down. That was perhaps the most heartbreaking part of your evening, that Sammy believed it was  _ her  _ fault that Hux had lashed out at her, that she had ruined something of yours and now she was feeling guilty. “Oh, Sammy.” You breathed, your hand coming up behind her head and cuddling her on your chest. “It isn’t your fault, please don’t think any of this was because of you.” She sniffed, you knew your shoulder and chest would likely be covered in snot and other fluids, but it didn’t matter. Your sister was feeling out of place, you had to reassure her that this was right where she belonged, with you to take care of her. 

“I get you a new boyfriend.” Sammy said before leaning up and looking at you with the most broken and defeated look on her face. “I get you a new boyfriend that’s nice and doesn’t yell. Okay?” You giggled at her, unsticking a tuft of hair from her face and brushing it behind her ear. “Oh, Sammy.” You smiled at her, your innocent little sister thought Hux was your boyfriend when he was hardly even a friend. You even questioned what he was to you since he had gone and blown everything sky high this evening. You wondered if seeing him after this was even a good idea, how could you possibly forgive him when he had brought so much harm on your sister?

“I don’t need a boyfriend, I don’t need General Hux at all when I have you.” You say, pressing your forehead to hers. She smiles brightly at you, you notice her teeth beginning to grow in and realize that she’s growing up right before your very eyes. Hux wasn’t worth missing out on your sister’s childhood, Hux wasn’t worth sacrificing time with her at all. All Hux was, at the end of the day, was your boss, and you really should have been treating him as such. You had new responsibilities now that you had taken on the role of mother for your sister, and become a teacher for her and her peers. As badly as it hurt you to say this, you had to make Hux and backseat priority in your life. Nothing mattered more to you than Sammy did, not even Hux. 

“Y/n, I love you.” Sammy whispers, blowing the softest, sweetest kiss at you. You almost felt like you could cry as you assured her that you loved her too, that there was no person on this ship that you loved more than her. “Not even M’ya or Dorian?” She asked, clearly taken aback by your answer. “I love them, but they’re just my students. You’re my sister.” She giggled at you once again before reaching over your shoulder and pointing at your bed. “Ready for bed?” You asked her. It was going on 8 pm, around Sammy’s normal bedtime and you figured she was all tuckered out after the crappy evening the two of you had shared. She shook her head, wiggled her way out of your arms and gleefully shouted about how she was going to change into her jammies.

You watched as she ran out of your room and back into hers, maybe you should change into yours too. Trying to push your negative thoughts to the back of your mind you pulled your pajamas out of the dresser and proceeded to strip down in the middle of your bedroom. You were reminded of the times you had spent with Hux, the times where you were dressed just like this or with even less on. Even though you were angry at him you found yourself wishing you had the opportunity to talk this over with another adult rather than a five year old. You really felt like you needed help, that you couldn’t handle this alone. You had cared for Hux, but you had never cared for someone this much only to have them turn around and hurt you so badly as he did. You sighed as you sat down on the edge of your bed, just in time for Sammy to come running in and right up to you.

“I can’t button my buttons up!” She said with a big yawn, her fingers fumbling with the small pink buttons. These pajamas had been a gift from Ren, light pink fleece pjs with beautiful dancing ballerinas all over them, right up Sammy’s ally. You felt like the two of them had some sort of connection that you didn’t understand, Sammy was always asking to spend time with Ren and in return Ren was almost always happy to spend a few hours with her. It was like he had taken on the role of her father, and you were more than grateful for him being so nice. 

“Here, I’ll do it for you baby.” You said, squatting down on her level. As she played with her bright blonde hair. You reassured yourself one last time: The most important thing in your life stood before you, and absolutely no one would come in between you two.

 

\--

 

Teetering not so gracefully on the line of still in control and the first few moments of becoming wasted, Hux decided he doesn’t need to apologize to anyone. Why would he need to? That child was out of control and y/n did nothing, absolutely nothing to stop her. She spoils the life out of that kid, allowing her to say and do anything she pleased in a strangers home and it made Hux sick. He takes another swing of his Brandy, now deciding to drink his dinner instead of eating his favorite meal. If that kid were his, if he had a rowdy child like she was, he would not have hesitated to take a belt to that ass over the dinner table, in front of anyone and everyone that wanted to watch. It’s what his father did to him and he had no regrets. But of course, Sammy was not his daughter and y/n was not his wife. He didn’t have the jurisdiction to do such a thing so he had to, instead, take his anger out in the form of insults to the two of them.

Insults. That’s what he had done, insulted them. He took another longer swing as he realized then and there that Sammy wasn’t the only one from the Outer Rim in his dining room that evening, y/n was too. Okay, maybe he could at least apologize for the backhanded comment. He didn’t mean to make her feel bad, only the disobedient child. He snarled as he set the bottle down, looking at the droid as it cleaned up the mess he had made. The remnants of the fish and potatoes sat on Sammy’s chair and around the floor, maybe he had gone too far. He sighed, dropped his gaze to the floor. Instead of sitting here spending time with y/n he was standing here drinking his pain away with a damn droid cleaning up after him. He grimaced, feeling the sudden need to lay down wash over him.

Just as he began exiting his kitchen on his way to his bedroom his door burst open and in came an extremely rigid and angry Ren, staring at him through the holes of his helmet and walking right up to him. Hux’s reaction time was slowed tremendously, and he simply didn’t have the time to accuse Ren of breaking and entering into his home before Ren was speaking to him against his wishes. 

“What have you done?” Ren bellowed after him, and he knew he was speaking of the way he had treated her and her sister. He turned back to the kitchen, if Ren was going to be giving him a hard time he knew he was going to need yet another glass of Brandy. “I could feel her emotions from a mile away, she refused to talk to me when I went to her home and I  _ know  _ you have something to do with it.” Ren accused him, following Hux every step of the way. 

“I’ve done nothing wrong.” He said, taking yet another swing and feeling the alcohol burning down his throat. It did a good job distracting him from the emotional pain he was in, but he knew it wouldn’t last very long. “You’ve done nothing wrong?” Ren asked him, he could hear the sarcasm laced in his voice. “You’ve done nothing to harm the girl yet I could clearly see your angry face in her memories and here you stand getting plastered.” Ren said as he snatched the bottle from Hux’s hands. Hux gasped in response, couldn’t move fast enough to get his liquid therapy back from Ren. “How many have you had, asshole?” 

“How many have I--” Hux stuttered, he couldn’t believe Ren had busted into his home just to police him about his drinking habits. “What are you, my mother? If I bloody well want a drink then I will have a drink, and after spending an evening with that little brat you’d want one too I’m sure.” He said, setting his now empty glass down on the counter next to him. “This is about her sister?” Ren asked in disbelief. “What did you do to her sister?”

“What do you mean, what did I do to her? More like what did she do to me and my home!” Hux retorted, his voice finally rising to an uncomfortable yell. “No matters, that kid completely lacks manners and discipline and I am so sick and tired of it! In fact…” Hux began, eyeballing the door as a bad idea began to run its course through his system. “I’m going right to her home now. I’m going to tell her that monstrosity is no longer welcome aboard my ship whether she likes it or not!” 

Suddenly Ren was grasping at the front of his shirt, pulling Hux into him so that they were chest to chest. “Absolutely not.” The sound came from the mouth piece but Hux could hardly understand him. “You are going to take your sorry ass to bed. You are going to stay away from y/n and her sister for the rest of the night and you are never,  _ ever,  _ going to utter those words to either her or Sammy. Do I make myself clear General?” Hux cringed in Ren’s arms, he was full of threats and knew that he was certainly able to deliver on those threats too. “You’ve already caused enough damage in their lives for one night. Don’t make me catch you upsetting them again.” Ren finally eased off of Hux, allowing him the freedom to stumble backward into his living room. Upset them. Had he upset them? At this point he was so drunk he could hardly remember what he said to them, only that he ended up throwing food and he felt the embarrassment and guilt now bubbling in his stomach. 

Ren said one more thing to him but he was too focused on his regret to catch it, and by the time he looked up Ren was walking swiftly out of his home, leaving him and his housekeeping droid alone. He stumbled his way to the couch as he wondered if he should apologize in the morning, if he could even remember what happened in the morning.

 

\--

 

The very next day work was work as it should have been. It was free time, some students were working on their art while a few of the boys were reading a book with E4. As usual you were tidying up your classroom, picking up the multitude of toys, books, and arts supplies that always decorated your floor. It wasn’t as much fun as it had been with the words and actions from Hux the night before were fresh in your mind, but you still went about your business. If you were going to move on from Hux, you’d have to learn to forget about his harmful actions. 

Just as you bent over to retrieve a dull pencil from the floor a loud alarm sounded all throughout your classroom. It caused you to jump, take stock of all your children who had become just as startled as you had. Many of them began crying, rushing up to you and wrapping their arms around you for comfort. “It’s okay, children. Stay calm.” You assured them, you weren’t aware of any test alarms for the day, so you could only assume that this was real. “You know what we’ve practiced, into the escape shuttles just like our drills.” You said, pulling each child off of you and pushing them toward the door. The escape shuttles were stationed right outside of the classroom, it wouldn’t take too long to get there. From inside you were able to launch it and send you and your classroom rocketing toward the next closest First Order allied planet just in case an immediate danger presented itself on the ship.

However, just as you had begun herding your screaming children to the door it was pushed open by a storm trooper. “Oh thank god.” You said, relieved to see that someone was here to help you. “Here, kids. Follow the--” Your orders were cut off by the sound of a blaster charging, and when you looked up you were staring down the barrel of the troopers gun. “Tell them to get into the bathroom and to lock the door.” He said, you immediately knew something was wrong. You were in danger, this man was holding you up in front of your preschool aged children.

“K-Kids…” You warned, pushing them behind you and doing your best not to sound worried. “Do as he says, into the restroom. Lock the door.” You could hear the sound of several small footsteps behind you running toward the bathroom, but Sammy still stood there pulling on your shirt. “Big sister,” She whined. “Come with us, we’re not allowed to lock the door.”

The storm trooper responded by stepping forward and resting the blaster right in between your eyes, Sammy gasped and stepped away as he did. Your stomach flopped inside of you and you felt like you could have passed out right then and there. “Do it kid! Do it or I will shoot and kill your sister!” He bellowed, causing Sammy to shriek in fear. “Don’t kill my sister!” She cried, running back up to your side and burying her face into your jeans. “I love my sister, you can’t kill her!” 

“Sammy! Just go, E4 will make sure you’re safe, okay?” You pleaded with her, and just as you had E4 managed to come up behind her and grasp her hand. “Come, young Sammy. Your sister will be joining us shortly.” He said, his software likely recognizing the threat that stood before you. Eventually Sammy unlatched from your leg and went with the droid into the bathroom, once you heard the noise of the door locking the man finally dropped the gun to his side. He seized your arm and began pulling you out of the door, telling you to march and don’t look back.

“Fucking whore. This is all your fault.” He whispered to you as he pressed his blaster in between your shoulder blades. “I’m, I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” You mumbled with tears starting to form in your eyes. “Sure you do. You ruined my promotion, got me demoted due to your little stunt with the Commander and the General.” He said, and you thought carefully on his words and the sound of his voice from under his helmet. “Wait, what?” You asked, your feet faltering as you tried to look behind you. “I said march you whore!” He said, poking your vertebrae with the barrel of his gun once again. There could only be one person that this could be, and that was your ex boyfriend.

“Wait,  _ Jace?”  _

“We’ve got a genius on our hands here.” He said with a chuckle. And now, for sure, you knew that there would only be a slight chance you’d make it out of this trap with your life and/or wellbeing. 


	17. Chapter 17

Standing on the bridge of his ship, General Hux recounts the most recent battle his organization has had to fight it’s way through. It was short, especially after the Eliminator arrived. She fought a good fight, and much to Hux’s delight the loss was minimal. No human lives lost, just damage to the ship that could be repaired within a matter of hours. He smiled, even though he and the girl were in a rocky part of their relationship he could see how she was benefiting him. He could only hope he was improving her life just as well.

“General! General!” A mechanical voice rings out from behind him. Hux turns to see a protocol droid running down the hall toward him. He squints his eyes for a moment before realizing that it was E4, y/n’s assistant in her classroom. It is frantically running up to him, waving its arms in a panicked frenzy. It was only programmed to leave the classroom in an emergency, Hux feels his heartbeat quicken as he realizes something must have happened to her. “Report.” Hux demands, resisting the urge to reach out and shake it when it doesn't speak fast enough for his liking.

“General Hux, I am here to report a kidnapping.”

“What!?” Hux shouts at the top of his lungs. He can hardly believe that one of the children in her classroom was able to be snatched away from her. He looks around, everything seemed to be at peace within his ship, other than the fact that everyone was coming out of nearby space shuttles for the shelter in place during the battle. “E4, how could you stand by and allow one of the children to be taken from her?” He asked, taking a step into the droids personal space. He briefly wondered which child it was, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t hope it was Sammy. 

“General, sir,” The droid spoke solemnly. “It wasn’t a child that was taken.” Hux snarls as he stares at the droid. Just what was that supposed to mean? He opens to ask the droid to clarify, but the truth hits him harder than a landspeeder ever would. The wind is knocked out of him as he realizes if a child were to be kidnapped she would have been here with E4. He turns and sprints wildly down the hallway, y/n was gone.

 

\--

 

Kylo Ren bursts through the doors of the daycare only to find it completely empty. The only indication of life within the room is the sound of the children’s muffled cries from the bathroom, and Kylo didn’t hesitate in marching over and ripping the door off its hinges, revealing all twenty of the children y/n was responsible for. “Kylo Ren!” One child yells out in particular, and before his very eyes Sammy comes fighting her way out from the crowd while all the others cower away. Kylo feels like he could break down and cry as Sammy runs into his arms, he lifts her and hugs her close to him as he feels her unstoppable fear flowing throughout her. “Where is my big sister?” She begs and pleads him for answers, but he has none for her. It breaks his heart, espcailly once he realizes that this is the final piece of the puzzle and he knows exactly what happened.

The storm trooper JA-1145 had been late on his conditioning that morning and Krista hadn’t reported to work that morning either. Neither of them were to be found during the alarm, and now that Ren was standing in front of a room full of terrified preschool aged children he knew what had happened. “He taked my sister Kylo Ren! Where is my sister?”

As if right on cue another man came running into the daycare, and Kylo turned around to find Hux standing there leaning against the door frame, every inch of his exposed skin sweaty as it seemed he had ran from the Bridge to here. “What’s happened?!” He’s shouting, further sending the already packed children further into the bathroom. “Where is y/n?!”

“Calm yourself General! You are in a room full of terrified children.” Ren says, cuddling Sammy close to him as she bawls on his shoulder. He can’t believe the man was so reckless he’d come storming in here guns blazing in front of children that had just seen their beloved teacher kidnapped at gunpoint. Ren holds onto Sammy protectively, knowing how unstable Hux can get in dire times such as this, he didn’t want to see him hurt her.

“She’s been kidnapped, Ren! How do you expect me to calm myself!?”

“By ordering your men to sweep the base as soon as humanly possible and not continue to scream in front of these terrified kids!” Ren said as he stepped away, placing Sammy to the floor amid all the other children. As Hux rambles on and on about the obvious fact that someone had severely overstepped their boundaries on his ship, Ren moves his thoughts on to something more productive. He casts his eyes down to Sammy, with her older sister gone just who would take care of her? She was fond of Captain Phasma, but she was already on her way to the Eliminator to assess the damage caused to the soldiers. Ren would have taken her but had some affairs to take care of with his Knights on the Supremacy the following day. He looks back at Hux who had taken to rubbing the back of his neck and walking in circles around the classroom, it wasn’t going to be pretty, but he was going to be Sammy’s only hope.

 

\--

 

A low, soft rumbling from all around you pulls you in and out of consciousness. There’s a throbbing, consistent pounding in your head as you roll it to the side, you can feel some cold, bumpy concrete under your right cheek. You groan, attempting to move your tongue but find that you can’t move it. Panic sets in as you push it against the thing blocking it’s path and find that it’s a washcloth. The first of your terror filled moans escapes past the cloth as you try and sit up but fail as you realize your hands and feet are zip tied behind your back. Thousands of thoughts fly through your mind at once and you find it hard to focus on just one, until Sammy runs through your mind and you immediately break down in a frenzy of tears. Where were you? Where was Jace taking you? What would he do with you and, in the unfortunate event that you do die, what would happen to your defenseless baby sister?

“Keep it down, you whore.” Someone says from the other end of the cabin. You try your best to crane your neck in the direction of the voice, realize that you’re tied up on the floor of a moving spacecraft and grow even more sick to your stomach. “You pathetic little wretch.” The man says, squatting down in front of your field of vision. You can’t hold your tears back as Jace now sits in front of you. “I don’t understand why I thought you were girlfriend material way back when. Just look at you. Went and ruined it all.” You hadn’t the slightest idea what he was speaking of, you had ‘ruined’ a lot of things for Jace that he had no issues of reminding you of. 

You start screaming at him through the cloth in your mouth, begging him for mercy as you realize this very well may be the end for you. “Oh stop crying already. You’re so ugly when you cry.” He says, standing to his full height. “We’re going to be on Takodana soon. I’ve heard it’s the place where Resistance Sympathizers belong.” Resistance Sympathizers. He thought you were an undercover Resistance agent? You frantically tried to shake your head, to tell him that you weren’t with the Resistance but obviously it didn’t work. In one swift movement he brought this foot back behind him, you couldn’t close your eyes fast enough before the steel toes of his boot made contact with the crown of your head. “I was hoping you’d stay knocked out the entire ride so I could drop you off with no struggle.” It was the last thing you heard before nothing but black encompassed your vision and the soft rumbling was once again lulling you back into a sleep.

The shuttle around you shakes violently, pulling you from your forced slumber. You were entering the atmosphere of the planet Jace had told you about, the place where you’ll be ‘dropped off.’ You closed your eyes as you heard the engines revving around you, felt the change in temperature in the cabin and knew you’d be departing soon. You had to get help, you had to get back to your baby sister as soon as you landed. Jace couldn’t possibly be sticking around forever to make sure you stay out of his way, right?

“This must be the incoming First Order ship, I suppose?” A male voice rings out, he sounds so far away but you could tell that it was not Jace. “Did you destroy the tracker?” He asks once again, and this time it sounds like they’ve been stalled in the area outside of the door. “Tracker? I wasn’t, I didn’t know there was--” Jace starts but can’t finish his sentence as she’s cut off by the other man. “You fool! You didn’t remove the tracker before you kidnapped the General’s significant other and flew the ship all the way into their enemies territory?” 

The voice rises, and as it does you realize that it sounds vaguely familiar. You open your eyes, crane your neck as you hear Jace tell the man that ‘she’s in there,’ and before you know it the door behind you is opening. You try not to shake too much as you pin your eyes shut, too humiliated over your situation to look anyone in the eyes. “My god kid!” The man says, and you hear several footsteps making their way over to you. “Oh my word.” Now there was a female voice among the mass of people just oogling at you, you felt like you might as well have been completely nude.

“What the hell did you do to her?” The male voice asked Jace. “She wouldn’t drink the hot chocolate, so I had to beat her to put her to sleep!”

“You kidnapped the General’s mistress then  _ beat  _ her to knock her out?” The woman says with a heavy accent unlike anyone else's in the room. “Are you mad?” She said, then you felt someone’s fingertips at your temple. “Well she’s still alive, that’s a plus.” He says, finally you get the courage to look up at him.

He was a rugged man. Tan, dark brown stubble decorated his chin along with some long, unruly brown hair. He was wearing an orange and white jumpsuit and he looked like he meant business. “How, how are you?” He asks, you do nothing but stare at him. Did he really expect you to answer him when you had a cloth stuffed in your mouth? “Here, let me untie this for you.” He says, reaching under your head and undoing the knot. As soon as you are freed from the cloth you unleash a galaxy shattering scream, causing the man to clamp his hand down over your mouth. Your scream echoed off the metallic walls, and once you had calmed down he kindly asked you to not do that again.

“Chewie.” The woman says, and soon you hear two more heavier footsteps come into the room. “Go ready the Falcon. I have a feeling we’re going to be leaving in a hurry.” The sound of an angry and confused Wookie plays throughout the room, and in reply you heard the girl say ‘Yes I know’ in a rather irritated tone. You were just as irritated, still set up on your side you couldn’t see anything that was going on behind you. You hear the Wookie step away, and from there the interrogation began.

“Are you sure that this is the General’s mistress?” The man asks. “She seems a bit, young, for his tastes.” Jace confirms that you were, indeed the woman that was involved with the General and has been causing so many problems on the Finalizer. “So why did you tie her up like this?” You feel the man’s calloused and warm fingertips as they run along the zip ties at your wrists, then again at your ankles. “This small woman couldn’t possibly be that much of a threat, could she?”

“She’s the enemy. Of course she’s a threat!” Jace says, sounding as if he were defending himself in a heated court case. You hear the man behind you let out a puff of air, then hear him fumble around behind you. “Kid, you have a lot to learn about the Resistance.” He says, and everything goes quiet. “I’m gonna cut these zip ties off of you sweetheart. Hold still for me.” He says, and even though you have free use of your vocal cords all you can do is nod your head and follow his direction.

“Rey, get this young woman some water.” He orders, and once again you can hear her scurry away. It only takes one quick knick before your hands are freed, and as soon as you are given the opportunity to you are shaking life back into your numb and sore limbs. “Thank you.” You muster up, it’s the only thing you can say before you’re enjoying the luxury of sitting up and swinging your feet toward him. Jace had tied the zip tie over the protruding bone in your ankle, and he had tied it so tight that everything below it was pink and swollen beyond recognition. 

The zip tie around your feet is difficult for him to cut, but as soon as it is broken your normal skin tone begins to flush into your feet once again. You’re in so much pain, your mouth is so dry, but it doesn’t take long for Rey to come prancing back in with a bottle of water. “Here, honey.” She says, squatting down next to you. “Here. Have a drink.” She holds the uncapped bottle out to you and you seize it without even thinking, bringing the opening to your lips and allowing so much to flow into your mouth that some dribbles down your cheeks and chin.

“Sorry, we haven’t had a proper introduction yet, have we?” She says, and you eye her from the side. “I’m Rey, he’s Poe.” Once the bottle is empty you tear the plastic away from your lips and let out an orgasmic moan. Your mouth was once again back to its normal state and, even though your feet were still prickly with pins and needles, you felt that much more humanized knowing who these people were. You whispered your name to them, then stole a look back at Jace who was simply staring down at his toes. 

“Where is my boyfriend?” Another voice comes from behind Jace and everyone turns toward the door to find a small, orange looking creature walking into the room. She looks around the room for a second before her eyes, magnified by large, concave spectacles settle on you from across the room. “Hey we don’t have Chewbacca for you, Maz, but we do have the General’s girl.” 

She hurries across the room to you, placing her fingers on your knee and leaning up into your face. “Ah. So this is the girl from the First Order.” A smile breaks across her small mouth as she steps away from you momentarily. “We’ve heard so much about you, dear.”

“Maz, come on. Give her some space. Not everyone likes old aliens so close to them.” Poe warns her with a nervous chuckle, but something about the woman calms you. “She has a concussion. The boy could have killed her, yes.” She speaks with a sense of disdain for Jace that puts you at ease. It would seem that, whatever Jace was trying to accomplish by handed you over to the Resistance, it hadn’t worked out in his favor. “Well, that’s a good thing. She’s our ene--”

“Hush, kidnapper.” Maz says, placing her hand on your chin and moving your face around so that she could see more of you. “When you grow to be as old as I am, you learn who your  _ true  _ enemies are. And this girl is far from your enemy, or anyone's enemy for that matter.” You flash her an awkward, half smile as the image of Krista runs through your mind, clearly you were her enemy but no one was saying anything about it so you decided to stay quiet. “Are you able to walk, we’ll need to get you to safety soon, child.” You try and flex your toes but found that everything from your ankle to your toes was just in too much pain, you knew you wouldn’t be able to balance yourself and it embarrassed you. “I, I don’t think so.”

“That is quite alright.” Maz said, turning around and motioning for Rey to come up to you two. “Go get Finn, get Finn and then get going. The Order is on their way, I can feel them.” She says, then immediately scampers off from the direction she came, Rey following close behind her. Nobody even so much as said a word to you. You had no idea what was going on, what would be happening to your or Jace. But for some reason the homely, welcoming gestures of the people of the Resistance made you feel safe. You just wished that you had your baby sister here safe with you. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hux watches in horror as the child, Sammy, excitedly bounces from one of his couches, over the glass coffee table, and onto the other one, all while shouting something about the floor being ‘lava’ and that if he didn’t come jump on the couch with her he would die. Why oh why did he agree to keep this little terror? The moment he led her into his home his anxiety built up ten times over when she simply threw her jacket onto his floor. Oh, right. He loved y/n and he would do anything to see to it that she was brought home safely; including care for her ill-behaved five year old sister. 

“S-Sammy…” Hux begins, realizing that he can’t actually beat her for punishment like he said he wanted to so many times. “The couches aren’t for jumping on. They aren’t trampolines.”

“But Kylo Ren lets me jump on his couches!” She says, coming to a complete standstill in the center of his couch and pouting. “Well, that’s good for Kylo Ren, but my couches are not for jumping. They’re for sitting." Sammy takes a second to stare at Hux before looking back over at her cartoon and allowing her mouth to fall open for just a second. Her eyes closed and Hux was unprepared for the massive sneeze that she expelled from her body; not even bothering to cover her nose and mouth and allowing her snot and saliva to free fall from her and onto his couch and glass table. “‘Scuse me.” She says, bringing the sleeve of her shirt up and wiping her nose with it. Hux feels as if he’s about to gag. 

“You must cover your mouth when you sneeze and cough, child!” Hux says, accidentally shouting as his anxiety had now hit its peak. There was a loud cartoon on his TV, colored pencils and lots of paper strewn across his floor, a sneezing child on his couch, and he can feel himself losing control second after second. Instead of taking the time to calm down he resorts to nitpicking at the innocent child and her messy habits, only hoping that y/n was found soon so he didn’t have to live with this terror for much longer. 

“Sammy, please clean up your colored pencils on the floor.” He says, begging her for the sense of peace he originally had before she came to live with him. “But I’m not done coloring yet!” She says, immediately jumping onto the glass table and onto the floor where she collapsed on her belly and got to coloring her pictures once again. Hux looks down at the small footprints that she had left on the glass and can feel the fine hairs raising on his arms. He didn’t know if he were strong enough for this feat. 

He takes a minute to step into the kitchen to check his datapad, there was still no updates regarding the search effort for his woman even though he and Ren had given the all clear hours ago. He rubs his hand down his face and takes a deep breath. ‘ _ I can do this.’  _ He thinks to himself. One day he would be a father, one day he would have to deal with this kind of behavior. This was just for practice, and he had to do this for y/n.

“General Hugs!” Sammy cried out from his living room. He peeked his head around the corner as if he were trying to hide from her, but evidently it didn’t work. “I’m hungry!” She shouted, he could see her little feet in the air above his couch, indicating that she was sitting upside down. He holds his breath as he makes his way into the living room to see her chewing on the neckline of her T shirt and watching the same silly cartoon on his TV. “Okay…” He said nervously, as if she would stand up and bite his head off for some reason. “What would you like?” He asked, remembering how much of a disaster the last dinner he shared with her was. Maybe if she got to pick he could avoid blowing up and scaring her like last time.

“Mmmm….” She thought, placing her finger on her chin. “I think I was S’Ghetti.” She said, immediately sticking her shirt back into her mouth and sucking on it like a kitten. Hux grew frustrated when she didn’t look at him. Even as young as she was Hux could remember looking people in the eyes when they spoke to him, she should know better than that. “Sammy, it’s common courtesy to look people in the eyes when you speak to them.” 

“Oh.” She said, still sucking on the collar of her shirt. Her apparent insubordination made Hux angry, and he found himself sticking his hands behind his back and commanding her like one of his soldiers. “And that is not the way and proper lady would sit.” He said, to which she squeaked another ‘oh’ and allowed the lower half of her body to fall to the side. She sat herself up and went back to nursing on her shirt and watching TV, Hux had gotten nowhere. “Again, Sammy, what would you like for dinner?” He was happy to see her turn her head and look at him this time, before smiling at him and, with her shirt in between her teeth, happily said ‘S’Ghetti.’ He exhaled, finally winning a battle between the two. Baby steps, that’s all it would take until her sister came home. Baby steps.

 

Her first night with Hux took a lot of reminding and cues; reminders to wash her hands before dinner, reminders to shut the TV off, to chew with her mouth shut and always keep her hands and face clean. By the end of the night the droid came by to assist her with her bath and dressing her, much to Hux’s delight, and soon she was rubbing her eyes and yawning like she was ready for bed. Hux asked her to get up and follow him while he gathered up the pillow and blanket he had set aside for her, but when he turned around to ask her to hop into the makeshift bed he was horrified to see that she wasn’t there. “Sammy?” He called out, but he got no reply. He checked his bathroom, it was empty. He checked his office and, much to his delight, it was empty. The only place left that she could be was his bedroom.

He had to hold back a gasp as he reached his bedroom and found her resting happily under his covers in his bed. “Sammy!” He said, rushing over to her in shock. “Yeah?” She asked as if this were the most normal thing in the world. “I made a bed for you, on the couch out there in the living room.” 

“But I don’t want to sleep in the living room.” She whined, her voice sounding as if she were going to cry. “But this is my bed!” Hux said, pleading with a toddler like a madman. Hux was the man of this home, he shouldn’t have to beg a five year old to leave his own bed. “Big sister lets me sleep in her bed!” Sammy shouted defensively. “Well, Sammy, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not your big sister.” He was stern, unforgiving as he silenced her whines and demanded she go out on the couch once again. And it was all working, until her bottom lip pouted out and a high pitched whine escaped from her throat.

The girl began crying, her tears free falling down her face and splashing on his bedsheets, it made his skin crawl just looking at it. “Please General Hugs!” She cried out, feeling like his eardrums would burst with every word she tossed at him. “Please let me sleep back here with you! I don’t want to be alone without my sister!” 

Hux didn’t know what to do. The child was clearly under distress and Hux didn’t know how to stop it. Well, he did, but definitely didn’t want to have to sleep with her in the same bed as him. He would be uncomfortable, even worried about rolling over on top of her and suffocating her. Just how would he be able to explain that to y/n when/if she came back home? 

“Pleeeeeaaaaase General Hugs! Pleeeeaaaaasse!” She shouted, and with each snotty, bratty, sound that came from her mouth Hux found himself getting a headache. How could he say no? How could he stay up all night listening to this? “Alright, alright, Sammy!” He said, holding his hands up in defeat. “I’ll make you a deal.”  The promise of a deal was enough for the girl to quiet her screams and pay attention to him. “You may sleep in the bed with me tonight, but only if you sleep on the couch every other night after that, okay?” The girl hastily nodded her head, then snuggled back down under his covers, closing her eyes as if she belonged right there in his bed. Hux let out a defeated sigh, how was he going to live like this until they brought his woman home?

He snuck his way into the bed, nearly half of his body hanging off of the side of the bed as to not encroach on her space. He reached over to turn the light off, and as he did Sammy scooted all the way over into him, wrapping one of her arms around him as if he were a giant teddy bear. Hux felt himself sweat, this was not what he was expecting out of this little ‘deal’ he signed up for. 

He sat there in silence for a few seconds before he felt her lift her head, then whispered his name in his ear. “Did you go potty before you came to bed?” Hux felt his cheeks head up in severe embarrassment at her question. Just what the hell was that supposed to mean? “Because it’s bad to go potty in bed at night.” And just like that, Hux had a brand new outcome to fear.

 

Hux managed to get the girl out of bed and made her sit on the toilet before going back into bed only to be squashed on the very edge just like last time. He could feel her settle down and soon her breathing evened out. She was asleep, Hux had finally accomplished his task. But, he could hardly fall asleep. Had he stretched his limbs all the way out his arm and leg would have been dangling on the floor, how could he allow such a small person take up so much room in his own bed? He was frustrated, so frustrated in fact that it took him much longer than normal to fall asleep. And once he finally did manage to go to sleep he felt it wasn’t long before he woke to a horrifying scream in his living room.

Moving his arms up and down he realized that he was alone in the bed and Sammy was nowhere in sight. “Mama!” Another cry came from his living room and he assumed the worst, that the child had gotten ahold of his blaster somehow and harmed herself. He shot up out of bed and out to where she was. He found her standing in the middle of his living room staring into the kitchen, her body quaking as if she were possessed by something.

“Sammy?” Hux called out to her, she turned around almost immediately. “Mama! Bella won’t wake up, you have to help her!” Hux took a closer look, her eyes were open but he could tell that she was still dreaming. “Y/n is over there! Kylo Ren is coming!” She lifted her arm out to the door while staring down at Hux’s knees, he had absolutely no idea what to do. She was sleep talking and sleepwalking at the same time, he feared if he woke her he would harm her somehow. “Sammy, you’re having a bad dream. Here, can I hold your hand?” He asked, slowly reaching out and taking her hand that was still hanging rigidly in the air. “Here, let’s go sit down on the couch.” 

“Kylo Ren is almost here.” She said, still staring at a fixed point on the wall. “He’s got Y/n.” It was all gibberish to Hux, he hardly cared for what the girl had to say when she was simply mumbling in her sleep. The only thing Hux was thinking was if he guided her back to the couch there was a possibility that he could get her to sleep there instead of his bed.

He managed to lift her onto the couch, lay her head on the pillow and cover her with the blanket before she stirred once again, lifting her head up and locking her eyes with him. “General Hugs?” She asked, Hux had to repress an angry groan. “Yes, Sammy?”

“Where am I?” She sat completely up, throwing the blanket off of her and looking at him deep in his eyes. “You’re in my home, you had a bad dream my darling.” He said, praying to each and every higher power that she would just lay down and go back to sleep. “I had a dream that Bella wasn’t alive, and that Kylo Ren was coming with Y/n.” 

“It was just a nightmare, Sammy.” He assured her once more. “Now lay back down, go back to sleep.” He started to push on her shoulder, but she resisted. “No, y/n always plays with my hair to get me to go back to sleep when I have a bad dream!” Hux blinked at the tiny girl's audacity. Did he look like y/n to her? He was a 30 year old grown man with General status within the First Order. He would not sit here and stroke a little girls hair. 

“Just lay back down, Sammy.” He said, pushing her a little harder. “Everything will be okay, I’ll sit here with you until you fall back asleep.” 

“Nooooooo, General Hugs!” She shouted, once again the tears came pouring down her face. “I need someone to play with my hair!” Hux was enraged once again. The girl was such a brat, no manners and no discipline that Hux felt as if he could take his belt to her behind right then and there. It happened to him whenever he behaved this badly and he turned out just fine, but he felt it would be best to consult with y/n first before doing such a thing. For now, his only two options were to put up with her shrill, annoying shrieks or to comply with her for some peace and quiet. He could address this matter properly tomorrow. For right now and  _ only  _ right now, he would pet the child’s hair. Only so that he could get some proper rest. 

“Okay, child. You can stop crying.” He mumbled to her. She dried her tears, looked up at him one more time before asking him if he’d really rub her hair for her. “Yes, I’ll--”

Before Hux could even finish his sentence Sammy was laying her head down in his lap, reaching behind her for his hand and laying it on her head. Hux was shocked at her audacity that he hardly knew how to respond. “What are you waiting for?” She whined, nudging his outer thigh with her ear. Hux figured the same thing. The faster he rubbed the girls head, the faster he could get back to sleep. So he started simply, with his thumb caressing her hairline. He watched her sigh, sniff one more time and rub her nose before closing her eyes and trying to drift back into sleep. 

It was just him and her, sitting there on his couch in the dark. There was something so emotional, so connective about the interaction. It made him uncomfortable, yet comforted him at the same time to know he was bringing comfort to her. He closed his eyes momentarily, realizing that when his eyes were closed he could disconnect from his emotions and try and focus on his real goal: going back to his own bed in peace. He continued to comb his fingers through the young girl's hair, propping his elbow up on the arm of the couch and leaning his cheek into his palm. It was so relaxing, he could feel his own breathing slowing down before momentarily falling asleep there on the couch with the child’s head in his lap. 

Keyword: Momentarily.

He didn’t hear the knocking if there was any, he only heard the sound of his door opening and looked up just in time to see the Commander walking through his living room. He looked down and realized he had fallen asleep with his hand tangled in her blonde hair, and just knowing Ren had caught him in a moment of weakness made him wake instantly. “It isn’t what it looks like, I swear.” He stammered, trying to think of a reason why he would be in this situation other than what it really was. “She makes me do that too.” Kylo said, coming in deeper to the room. Hux looked down at Sammy, trying to figure out how he could get up without disturbing her. There must have been a good reason why Ren was interrupting him during this time of night.

“They’ve located the ship that she was on.” He said, but Hux could hardly believe his ears. “What?!” He practically shouted, forgetting about Sammy who was peacefully sleeping in his lap at the time. He shot up to his feet, Sammy’s head fell from his lap and onto the leather sofa below him causing her to wake once again. “The ship has been found, it’s last known whereabouts were headed into Resistance territory. I’ve just come to inform you of the advancement.” It was the best news Hux had gotten in a long time, especially since it meant he wouldn’t have to put up with little miss whiny brat for as long as he originally thought. 

“I’ll be headed out right away.” 

“I’ll be accompanying you.” Hux said without any hesitation whatsoever. Behind him Sammy was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, reaching out to Ren and softly whispering his name. Ren didn’t acknowledge her, however, instead he looked to Hux and told him to prepare himself and the girl, they would be taking off within the hour.” Hux lifted his brow as he looked down to Sammy who was simply staring up at them. He didn’t want to take the time to dress her, but he decided there was no time to argue. “C’mon, child.” He said, grasping Sammy by her arm and pulling her toward his bedroom where her suitcase was. “Are we going to go get my sister?” She asked him. “We’re going to get my woman.” He replied, and he felt no remorse. 

 

\--

 

The man, Finn, carries you throughout the foresty landscape that you’ve been taken to. By no means were you heavier than average, but you could tell that carrying you for so long was beginning to take a toll on him. You lifted your hand in front of your face and wiggle your fingers about, lifted your leg above his elbow and did the same for your toes. You felt bad for the poor man so you offered to at least try to walk for him. “Absolutely not.” He said, readjusting you in his arms and pressing forward. 

“Want me to take her?” Poe says, stepping up into your field of vision. “Hah, I think Rey would be a better option. You feel the low rumble in Finn’s chest when he laughs, it manages to draw a smile out of you as well. “What are you saying, Finn?” Poe askes, staring daggers straight through the man. “That I’m weak?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Poe.” He said, Poe shook his head in reply. You couldn’t believe this group of people were so jovial while holding a helpless woman hostage. Weren’t they the bad guys? Weren’t they supposed to be threatening you and your family, just as the First Order had taught you so many times? But here they were bickering amongst one another like a big group of friends you had just joined. It was wild. 

“Here, I’ll take her.” Jace speaks up, and you find yourself becoming severely disappointed when Finn stops and lowers you so that Jace can carry you. The first thing you notice is Jace’s fingers travel along your inner thigh for a little bit. It makes you uncomfortable, and you wished that Poe would have carried you instead. There was silence amongst all of you as you realize Rey has stepped up a little closer to you, suddenly you don’t feel so safe when being touched by a man whom you actually considered to be an enemy.

“Hon, I don’t believe I got your name.” Rey says, smiling innocently at you. You quietly give up your name to her, and then her questions grow more humdrum. “Where are you from? Where is your family? What do you do in the order?” All kinds of time passing questions that you didn’t really feel like answering, but you did it anyway as to not be rude. You wondered briefly if this was the way the Resistance interrogated people, got overly friendly until you accidentally gave up information to them.

“So what exactly is your relationship with the General of the First Order?” She asked out of absolutely nowhere. “Are the two of you close?”

“I, uh…” You began, realizing that Jace’s grip on you was tightening. He was listening, and he probably wanted to know just as badly as Rey did. “I mean, nothing between us was ever planned. So I would say no, we aren’t close.” Your mind traveled back to the way Hux spoke to Sammy the last time you had been together. No, you weren’t close at all. 

“But do you like him?” Finn asked, then you noticed both he and Poe were staring at you intently. Why did it matter to them? You were their enemy, did they really want you falling in love with them?

“Well I mean, I can’t really get attached to him. I have responsibilities and so does he. Neither of us can really pursue a relationship.” 

“He likes her.” Jace speaks up, his hand finally falling away from your thigh as he readjusted you. “That’s all that matters. He even created a new job on the Finalizer for her, just so that she’d stay close to him.” He was heated, clearly still jealous over your relationship with Hux. “No, you’re wrong.” You speak up in defense of yourself and Hux, finally able to when you knew the three people walking with you would defend you. “He created a new position and awarded it to me because there was a need that needed to be filled.” 

“Wow, Krista was right.” He said, suddenly you could feel his grip on you loosening as he spoke, insulting you as if the two of you were on the finalizer and not in the company of strangers. “You’re as dumb as a damn post. He wanted you right in the palm of his hand and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Neither he nor you cared that you were my girl at the time.”

“Jace, come on.” You complained, realizing that no one around you was talking or looking at your trainwreck of a conversation with your “ex-boy” as Jace had just declared himself. “This isn’t the time or place to have this conversation.”

“Oh, no. I think this is the perfect place.” He corrected you. “If not now then when? I couldn’t ever get close enough to you on the Finalizer to speak with you without The Commander or the General threatening me and my wellbeing!” 

“Hey, come on man, that’s enough.” Poe says, stepping up and placing his hand on Jace’s shoulder. You could see Jace’s face glowing red as time passed You really hadn’t meant to make him so angry. Suddenly Jace’s arms unwound from around your shoulders and knees and you were plummeting to the earth below you. You hit the ground tailbone first, everyone stopped walking and simply looked at you in the dirt, Rey was the only one who responded with a quiet gasp.

“Were you with him before we broke up?” He asked, his hands on his hips his body language demanded answers. “Broke up? That’s an interesting way to describe what happened to us.” Rey squatted behind you, placing her hands on your shoulders as she assured you that you didn’t have to reply to him if you didn’t want to while Poe was dragging him away from you. 

“Stop avoiding the question bitch!” Jace shouted just as Finn joined in the effort of silencing him. “Did you have sex with him behind my back?” The accusation made you want to cry, why would Jace think that was an appropriate question to ask in front of these strangers? 

“It, it doesn’t matter Jace!” You shouted, sitting up and placing your hands in the dirt as a last resort. “It doesn’t matter, because you and Krista took everything I had away from my. My little sister, my new home, and my job. All of it, gone!” The tears poured down your cheeks, what if these people really were planning on killing you? Sammy would be crushed! She would have to go back to Lynn, and surely she wouldn’t want her and she’d end up going into a military academy. It was a horrifying thought, and you couldn’t stop yourself from breaking down into ugly sobs in front of everyone. 

“Alright, Rey, get her to the ship. We’ll escort this man back to his and send him on his way.” Poe says just as he and Finn start to drag him away kicking and screaming. “Come on, hon.” Rey says, pulling you up and trying to stand you on your feet. “We’ll get you to safety.” You stand and are able to take a few steps on your wobbly feet before a loud noise shakes the world around you. You look up into the sky, just in time for Rey to whisper a quaint ‘oh no.’ Off in the distance the men were looking up into the sky too, flashing lights fly over you and you realize it ’s a fleet of ships whizzing over your head.

“They’re here!” She says, taking your hand and running straight for the thicker part of the woods. You were eternally grateful that your legs were working now, because clearly she had become spooked by something that was dangerous. “Who’s here?” You shouted after her, hanging onto her sweaty wrist for dear life as she pulled you between the rocks and trees. “The First Order.” She said completely out of breath, and you weren’t sure how to react. You were allied with First Order, your entire life was now based within the First Order, but here you were running away from them with your new friends in the Resistance. 


	19. Chapter 19

For the past two and a half hours Hux had to put up with the same handful of questions over and over again: Are we there yet? When are we going to see my sister? How much longer? When are we going to have breakfast? It was exhausting, and the headache had already brewed in the back of Hux’s mind during the first round of questions. “General Hugs!” Sammy demanded his attention from the back of Hux’s personal ship. “What is it, child?!” He snapped, unable to hold back his frustration. “We’ve been flying for a really long time, Kylo Ren is way ahead of us. You’re driving too slow!” She shouted above the rumble of the engines. 

“Child, you must be quiet!” Hux strained, she was making it hard to concentrate on the coordinates he was headed toward. He found himself asking himself once again: Why did he agree to take on the task of taking care of this little terror? “But you’re slower than Kylo Ren! I should have gone with Kylo Ren! We’d see y/n quicker!” Hux parts his lips in order to let out an angry sigh, he knew he shouldn’t be getting so angry at the young girl because he didn’t want her going back and telling y/n. He couldn’t imagine how upset she’d be with him if she found out he was mistreating her sister. He closed his eyes for two hot second in order to calm himself, then his onboard holo call system rang.

“Who’s that?” Sammy called out behind him with a sour attitude. “Is that y/n?” Hux ignored her nosy attitude and looked to see who was calling him but was puzzled to see that it was a holo code he didn’t recognize. Usually he didn’t answer numbers he didn’t recognize, usually he just let the person leave him a message and that would dictate whether or not he replied to them. But, during a haunting time such as this, he felt the need to pick it up and pick it up swiftly. What if it were someone with knowledge about y/n? What if it were someone demanding ransom for her? There were too many variables and too many conclusions he could come to, he just had to know who was on the other line.

“Hello?” He answered, but the voice that answered him back was completely unexpected. “Uh, hello?”

“Yes, who is this?” He asked the stranger. It was a woman who sounded young, someone he didn’t recognize. She sounding nothing like y/n and Hux grew quite concerned. “Who’s that?!” Sammy screeched from the back seat one more time, causing Hux to jump in his restraint. “I told you to hush, child!” He said back to her, then he turned his attention to the holocall once again. “Hey!” The woman on the other line shouted at him, but before Hux got the chance to snap at her, to ask her just who was she speaking to like that, the woman spoke up over him and made her identity known. 

“Don’t you fucking talk to my sister like that!” She said, and Hux’s eyes widened when he realized just who this person could be. “You’re her sister?” He asked. “You’re, you’re y/n’s sister. You’re--”

“Yes, I’m the  _ other  _ sister. I get it, I get it. I never call or visit or anything like that, but I’m worried.” She said, her tone descalading with every word she spoke like she was embarrassed. “I saw y/n’s picture on the missing person’s report from the Order this morning at the shelter I’m staying in, and I’m scared.” 

“General Hugs, what’s a shelter?” Sammy asked loudly from the back seat, but Hux was still hung up on the fact that y/n had made it onto the First Order’s missing person’s so late. That was unacceptable! “Look, I did some digging and managed to find out that the two of you are, close, I guess? I don’t know. I just figured you would know more than what the Order was letting on, so I decided to call you directly.” Hux squint his eyes, it was bizarre that she was able to get his direct holocode, but nevertheless he knew all about Y/n’s selfish little sister that had always been put on a pedestal above y/n. He felt it was incredibly out of character for her and thought he at least owed her an explanation for her worries. After all, they were family. 

“You’re sister was taken by an insubordinate storm trooper. Rest assured all of Order’s efforts are trained on her recovery, and I am doing everything in my power to care for both her and Sammy. As we speak my team is on their way to her last known coordinates, and you have my word that we will bring her home.” 

On the other line there was a sigh and a sniff which indicated that the young girl was likely becoming emotional. “Well, it’s good to hear you’re taking care of our baby sister. I thought the two of you were just sleeping together, but I guess there really is more going on behind the curtains.” Blood rushes to Hux’s face at the off-handed comment, just what in the hot hell was that supposed to mean. He asks Lynn to clarify but all he gets is a chuckle. In response. “I mean, y/n is a nobody. Why would someone has rich and powerful as you want her? I’m skeptical, General. Y/n doesn’t need anyone messing with her.”

“Listen, woman.” Hux says through his clenched teeth. This would not be the first time someone had questioned the nature of their relationship and by now Hux was tired of it. “There is nothing to be skeptical about, I can assure you that I care as much about your sister as you do, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t know if you’ve spent enough time with y/n to notice this, but she has some pretty bad self-esteem issues.” Lynn says accusingly. Sure, Hux had noticed from time to time that y/n was a bit hard on herself, but he never would have guessed she had self-esteem issues. “Mom was real hard on her growing up for no real reason at all. She probably doubts everything you feel for her and I can guarantee you she’s constantly questioning her value behind your back. Maybe a little bit less now that she’s caring for Sammy too, but it’s still there, brewing in the back of her mind at all times. It’s going to be a challenge to get her to see her worth, and if you’re not up to it I suggest you just not even try.” 

Hux once again found himself puzzled as to why Lynn would be telling him this. Just as soon as his confusion started it stopped as he realized that he and y/n were two of a kind. Self-esteem issues, self-doubt, not knowing their true worth, it was almost as if they had taken Hux’s conscious out of his head and placed it in hers. Hux blinked as he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes, how could he had not seen it for himself? He suddenly felt like he had been doing more harm than good when he spoke about Sammy needing discipline. Would it have made y/n feel like an inadequate caretaker when he blew up at her that night they had dinner at his house? Hux feels like such a worthless companion as the guilt washes over him, maybe he was meant to have this conversation after all; to open his eyes and look further into an individual that he cared so much for. 

“Your concerns are greatly appreciated, Lynn.” Hux says, blinking his tears away and once again placing all of his attention on flying his spacecraft where it should have been originally. “But I can assure you that I’ve already accepted this challenge and am willing to make it my life’s goal to cherish your sister.” There’s silence on the other line, clearly Lynn is expecting even more of an answer that Hux cannot give, and he sees it fit to end the conversation. “I will contact you when we have more information on your sister, good day.” Hux is in a daze as he reaches for the button to end the call, getting all this information at once during such a vulnerable time for him really took a toll on his emotional wellbeing. He didn’t know how he’d face y/n after they were reunited--if they were reunited at all. 

“Wait!” She calls out, Hux can only humm in reply as to not give away his crumbling emotional state. “Can I just, can I speak to Sammy? I hear her back there. I just want to know that she is okay too.” Hux take a look over his shoulder at the five year old who is staring at him inquisitively, clearly she had been listening to his conversation and knew Lynn was speaking about her. Hux let out a sigh as he turned up the volume so that Sammy would be able to hear her easier, then allowed the two sisters to catch up with one another while he followed Ren to the coordinates.

\--

 

Lights shine through the tree branches creating artificial god rays down on in your vision. The sounds of engines roared in your ears deafening you, could it really be? Was it really the First Order? “They found you!” Rey shouted, once again grasping your wrist and pulling you along beside her. You still didn’t know how to feel, on one hand your entire life had been moved into the Order, but on the other you found that these people weren’t as savage and bloodthirsty as you had been taught. You didn’t know what exactly their plans were for you were, you didn’t even know if you could fully trust them or not, but for some reason you still felt safe with them. 

“The Falcon is that way!” You whip your head around and see Finn, Poe, and Jace running toward you, Finn holding his arm up in the other direction you were running from. Close by the ships were landing, the trees were bending and breaking as the ships crushed them and you knew you’d have to make a decision soon. You were kidnapped, you were taken from the one good thing you had in your life, your baby sister, and now you were running away from the people who were, hopefully, taking care of her. Now they were here, ready to bring you back to your home but here you were running away from them. The conflict was real in your head, you didn’t know how to react or what to do in the moment so you simply just ran, thinking these people weren’t going to let you go back anyway.

So you run in the direction Finn told you to, keeping up pace with Rey who is only about a foot in front of you. With what little light you had you had to dodge in between trees, jump over roots, jump through bushes and you had to do it all while keeping up with Rey lest you’d lose her and be lost in the woods forever. You had to stop, however, when you realized the steps behind you were faltering you stopped and looked behind you. “What are you doing man, keep up!” Poe said, stopping short and grasping Jace by the soft part of his uniform and dragging him forward. Finn stopped as well, yelling for Rey to slow down as everyone came to a standstill.

“What, what am I doing?” Jace said, not looking at anything in particular as the lights from the First Order flashed behind him. “I, I can’t join the Resistance!” He says with a wild look in his eyes, his attention falling on you as if you could help him during his time of crisis. You feel a sick need to comfort him out of the blue, as if he hadn’t dropped into the dirt and kidnapped you at gunpoint but manage to think better of it. What did the Resistance need him for anyway? For all you cared he could turn around and go back with the Order, he could just leave the group of you alone.

“I’m a respected First Order Storm Trooper!” He shouts, throwing his hands into the air in defeat. “I belong with them, they’re my family!” 

“Snap out of it, big guy!” Poe says, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Poe’s brown hair is dampened with sweat and is sticking to parts of his forehead, he looks completely worn out after your sprint through the woods. “You promised your loyalty and your knowledge of the Order. It’s too late to back out now!” 

His eyes once again fall on you and you watched first hand his panic rise into anger. “This, this is all your fault!” He shouted, out of the blue he ran toward you. You couldn’t react fast enough and, within a blink of an eye both of his hands were around your neck and he was pushing you into the dirt and beginning to assault you once again. “This is entirely your fault!” He shouts, bringing his fist behind him to punch you but, always to your rescue, both Finn and Poe grasp the back of his uniform and pull him off of you. “Come on, we don’t have time for this!” Poe shouts, you could hear branches breaking behind you, indicating the First Order was nearing closer and closer to you. “She ruined my life!” He shouted, his voice echoing off the trees and no doubt giving your position away to the Order. 

“Get up, honey!” Rey shouted, placing her hands under your armpits and pulling you to your feet, but you’re still angry at Jace placing all the blame upon your shoulders. “Oh sure, I’m the one responsible for every bad choice you’ve made. You’ve figured it out!” You said, lunging toward Jace just as Poe forced him to the ground behind his back. “I joined the Order for one thing and one thing only: To spoil all of your plans!” 

Rey does the same thing to you, pulling you fiercely to the left but you manage to stay on your feet. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you, Jace. You’re just a narcissistic asshole that’s hell bent on getting your way and you don’t care how it hurts the other people around you!” Rey once again tries to pull you away but you push her off. You saw red as Jace stood to his feet and ran at you again with enough force to once again tackle you to the ground. “At least I’m not a whore--” He said, and that’s when you felt the first blow to your face. “That will stop at nothing--” You cried out as he throat punched you, flailing your limbs back and forth to try and get him off of you. “To impress people around you!” 

Once again someone pulled him off of you, and you wasted no time crawling into the bushes to your left. You could feel warm blood dripping from your nose, over your lips and into your mouth while you tried your hardest to adjust your breathing back to normal. You heard Finn call out after you, but you didn’t stop. You crawled all the way to the other side of the bush and into a clearing where you stood to your feet and ran in the other direction. Clearly you had made a wrong decision, clearly you weren’t meant to be with Jace and the Resistance, you needed to get back to the Order.

“Leave her man, it’s not worth it!” Poe said, you could hear his footsteps stepping away from you. “But, but she’s hurt!”

“Forget about it!” Poe shouted in response to Finn’s protest. “We can’t get caught by the Order, we’ll find some other way to intercept that information! Look at the situation, Finn. We were told we were getting ‘a person of interest’ and all we got was just a girl who takes care of kids and fucked her general!”

“What about him?” Finn asked, that’s when you realized they weren’t taking Jace either. “Fuck him!” Poe shouted. “They were both useless, now let’s go or both of our asses will be on the line.” You sit there quietly and listen to all three of their footsteps running away from you, now all there was was the sound of the Storm troopers talking amongst themselves as they walked toward you.

You were bloody and bruised, but you knew you had to get home. The Resistance wasn’t there to protect you anymore, they gave up on you just as everyone else had in your life. Sammy. Your number one goal became get to Sammy. Through your blurred vision you could just barely make out the flashlights beginning to run past you, you had to get their attention. As your adrenaline faded your pain caught up to you, you stumbled throughout the foliage until you were standing in the bright white lights, looking at the storm troopers as they stared back at you. “Help, it’s me.” You squeaked, bringing your arm up and wiping the blood off your nose. “It’s me! It’s, y/n. You have to help--”

Suddenly you were forced to the forest floor by someone behind you. “General!” One of the Storm Troopers cried out. “We’ve found them.” 

But none of it matters, because as this person’s legs wrap around your waist and their arm wraps tightly around your neck your vision goes black and it’s as if the Order’s search efforts were in vain. “Shhhhh.” Jace comforts you as he strangles you in front of the entire fleet. Before your vision goes completely black, you have to wonder why no one was assisting you. 


	20. Chapter 20

Your nails dig into the dirt as you slowly come to, Hux is here, he’s on top of you kissing your neck with no abandon. Without opening your eyes you move your head to the side to allow him more access, he takes it without any hesitation. You feel his hands sliding up your shirt, under your bra where he did his best to pull everything off of you. You do your best to help him, it had been so long since you’d seen him and you didn’t see anything wrong with being intimate on the forest floor. He kisses down your breast bone and soon takes one of your nipples in between his soft lips. You moan, arching your back and begging him for more with your body. 

“Yeah, I bet you like that you whore.” Hux says to you, but something is off. You had been intimate with Hux before and even in the intense throes of sexual passion his voice was never that horse or that low. Even though it pains you to do so you pry your eyes open, but the man that was on top of you wasn’t Hux. It was Jace, and he had the most and horrifying look you had ever seen on his face. You started to thrash back and forth to free yourself but he had your hips locked with his knees. You opened your mouth to scream but Jace shoved his disgusting dirt ridden fingers down your throat, pressing down on your tongue and causing you to gag. “No, no, little whore.” He said with a cryptic smile across his face. “No screaming, the Order might find us. You don’t want your little General Red Head boyfriend to find us, do you?” 

His other hand roams over your thigh, pushing your skirt up while running his hand over your panties. “Oh I bet you get so wet. We never actually got to try, did we?” As his fingers plunge into the elastic of your panties everything immediately comes into focus; the earthy taste of his fingers, the cold, hard ground underneath of you, the tall trees stretching up into the night sky. It hits you like a bright yellow light bulb in a dark room, the only thing you can do is panic.

\--

 

The General put forth every ounce of effort, courage, and energy he could running throughout the woods looking for his woman. He locked the doors of his ship and left the child in the care of a droid while he and his men ran wildly through the night. Ren was aiding in the search as well, but Hux was not focused on him. He felt like he pushed through every bush, looked behind every tree, turned over every stone but he hadn’t found any information on y/n. Blood ran down his arms hand hands from where the branches had cut him, he was tired after running on such little sleep, but he didn’t allow his hope to falter. This is where they tracked the rogue storm trooper’s ship. This is where they would find y/n.

“General!” He hears off in the distance. “We’ve found them!” He picks his head up, in that moment he realizes he can’t feel anything. He can’t feel the burning scars in his arm as the bacteria and unknowns permeate his skin, he can’t feel the wind blowing on his face, cooling the sweat and tears he produces. He can feel nothing as he goes dashing through the trees, jumping over rocks and bushes until he reaches the group of confused looking storm troopers. “Where are they?” He cries, not thinking about who could be the other person she was with. He only cared about y/n, he would worry about the third party later.

“She was right here, sir.” The lead search trooper said. “We saw her, we saw her head right behind these bushes but she’s disappeared!” Hux looks at the trooper holding the bush back and feels as if molten lava was brewing around inside of him. “She was here….” He says, studying the ground behind the bush. “And you allowed her to just ‘disappear?!’” He was floored, imagining if he would have only been that much quicker he might have had a chance to save his woman.

As his heart beat increased to an alarming rate he took a closer look at the ground in front of him. There were footprints, some that scattered all over the place. He thought that maybe, just maybe he could identify hers and follow her trail. But the combination of his anxiety, poor lighting, and the sheer amount of footprints made that solution next to impossible. 

“You are all useless, incompetent, and moronic!” Hux shouted, going on a tirade against his own men. He shouted as loud as he could, stomping his foot as it was the only thing he could think to do to keep the tears out of his eyes. Had there been objects in his path that could have been knocked over, he had no doubt that he would have knocked them to the floor by now. But there wasn’t, the only thing he could do was stare at the footprints in the dirt and imagine his woman turning his back on his men and running away.

There was just one issue. When Hux finally calmed himself he took a longer, much more interested look at the dirt in front of him. There were large impressions in the ground, one that made it seem like something--or someone-- was dragged through the dirt. Suddenly he got a sick feeling in his gut, he pushed the bush back and walked through it, following the trail through the light of the flashlights the storm troopers carried. It was eerie, and what was even more unsettling was the sound of the bushes rustling once he had gotten to the end of the trail.

“... _ fucking mouth!”  _ He heard, just as he observed the trail end in a bush no more than five feet away. The bushes continued to rustle, he could see the bright white storm trooper armor within the twigs and immediately knew he had found what he was looking for. 

He pushed through the bushes and found him on top of her, one hand up her skirt and the other over her mouth. Jace looks up at Hux terrified, and it seemed as if he couldn’t get out of the way fast enough before Hux let out an animalistic roar and dove toward him. Being careful not to hurt y/n he tackled Jace to the ground and wrapped his hands tightly around his throat. He babbled on, calling him all sorts of slurs, cursing him in every way he thought he could while continuing to drain the life from his body. 

His untamed rage flowed out of every pore and orifice of his body, he was so busy taking his anger out on the person he felt deserved it that he didn’t even think about the reason why he was so angry in the first place. He heard a cough, heard the leaves rustle behind him, and once he realized that his woman was alive and well. 

He falls toward her, engulfing her half naked body in his arms and holding her so close to him, taking in the feel of her body against his as if she were going to be ripped from his arms. He can do nothing but sob as he cherishes her like he should have before she had been kidnapped, but once his emotions come to a slow stop he realized that she is thrashing, kicking him, and crying. He moves to cradle her, to face her so that she can see him while whispering her name to grab her attention. “Y/n, y/n it’s me. It’s Armitage.” He whispers, once her eyes open and meet his she seems to come to her sense. “G-General?” She asks, but before he can reply he hears the bushes rustling behind him once again. He turns around just in time to see Jace flying out away from him, crying out in agony as, once again, the bushes are pushed back and in stepped none other than Kylo Ren. 

He shouted her name, reached down to touch her but Hux moved her away. She was  _ his  _ woman, and he’d be the only one showing her any kind of affection during this emotionally high strung time. “Well if you aren’t going to let me even touch her, Hux, at least allow me to give her this.” He says, ripping his cowl from his helmet and shoulders and handing it to him. “The men are coming to take her for an evaluation, get her ready.” Ren says, his eyes lingering on the two of them a little bit longer than Hux would have liked. He dutifully covered her, not even thinking about how cold she must have been--he was too overjoyed to be reunited with her. 

As Hux looked off at Kylo walking from the bush he was taken aback at the feeling of her hand reaching up to his cheek, pulling his face toward her. “You’ve come back for me.” She says, looking like even she didn’t believe the words that came from her own mouth. “Of course I did. Did you honestly believe I wouldn’t?” He retorts, but she does nothing but sigh and shut her eyes. “Y/n,” He breathes, brushing her matted hair from her face. “Do you have any idea how much I truly care for you?” 

She opens her eyes again, but before she could answer him he hears the soldiers approaching. The bush is drawn back and he sees a gurney being wheeled toward them. He squeezes her tight before sitting himself up straighter. As one of the medics steps toward them and holds his arms out for her he realizes that his affections for her would have to wait.

She is lifted onto the gurney and given a once over by the medics to be sure she wouldn’t need immediate medical attention, and once she was cleared she was strapped in, covered with a blanket, and was being wheeled to the transport where she would be flown back to her home. Hux held her hand the entire way there, assuring her that he would be with her every step of the way if she needed him to be. 

“Please tell me that Sammy is alright.” She says, Hux can only chuckle in response. Here she was: Kidnapped, almost raped and certainly beaten and bloodied, but still always worrying about the most important part of her life. “She is fine. On my ship and waiting for you to return to her.” Hux finds solace in her relieved smile, the first of which he had seen in a while. He squeezed her hand, beyond happy to have his woman back.

Back on his ship all hell had broken loose. Sammy burst into tears as soon as they had entered the ship and wouldn’t stop. Y/n cried out for her but the medics still pushed her into Hux’s room where she could be evaluated, Sammy was crushed. She kicked and screamed and cried as Hux pulled her away and held her down, begged her to understand that her sister needed to be healed but nothing would satiate her. It would seem she was just as elated as Hux was to see her again but clearly wasn’t able to control her emotions as Hux was.

So he sat with her until she calmed down to simply just bouncing around in her seat, looking at the door and asking him every ten minutes if her sister was well enough for her to see yet. Hux didn’t have any answers until the door opened and out walked the medics. “Clear to fly, General.” He said to him, Sammy shot up out of her seat and began prancing toward the door, but Hux was quick to catch her. “We’ve given her a pain killer that will likely help her sleep, which of course is best for her healing. But you’re free to take her home for more rest.” Hux nodded his head once as Sammy pulled on his arm, frantically trying to make her way toward the door. “Thank you, soldier. Dismissed.” Hux said before finally letting Sammy lose toward the door to his personal quarters aboard his ship. She ran to the door and immediately threw it open, charging into his room where she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Sammy.” Y/n smiled at her, but Sammy did nothing but stand there. A horrified expression rested on her face as she took a step back, Hux could feel his heart breaking into two at the interaction. Y/n’s face fell, it would seem that they both realized at that same time that Sammy was afraid of her sister’s bruised and bloody face, she may not have even recognized her right away. “Sammy, it’s okay. It’s me, It’s your big sister!” Y/n urged, begging her to come forward but it was clear she was too afraid of the monstrous looking bruises and bumps that covered her face. Her lip quivers as she drops her arms, clearly giving up on the thought of having a huge, emotional reuinion with Sammy. Hux rushes over and places his hand on her shoulder as Sammy once again takes a step back, asking about playing with the droid Hux left her with.

“Yes, Sammy.” Y/n says, her voice thick with emotion. She looks into her lap as she dismisses Sammy, and once the door closes she bursts into tears. He wraps his arms around her and does his best to comfort her, placing a kiss on the top of her head as she turns into him and sobs, crying to Hux about how badly she missed her and about how heartbroken she was that her own sister rejected her. 

“It’s alright, y/n.” Hux coos in her ear. “She’s just a child, once the swelling goes down in a few days I’m sure she’ll be as excitable as normal to see you.” She nods her head once, then the two sit in silence as her sobs slow to just sad sniffled. “I’m sorry.” She whispers and it strikes a painful chord in his heart. “Whatever could you be sorry for?” He asks, appalled that she would think she’d have to apologize about anything that’s happened to her. “For everything. For Jace, for leaving you, for Sammy, for--”

“There is nothing you have to apologize for, my love.” Hux says, the latter part of his sentence slipping out against his will. “Love? What do you mean by that?” She asks him, leaning up and looking at him with a confused scowl on her face. 

“It means exactly what you think it means.” He says, unable to hide the fact now. He rests his hand on her cheek and rubs his thumb over her ruined skin, even so mangled he loved her with all of his being. Underneath the bruises and broken blood vessels she was still her, and this entire fiasco only further proved to him that he loved her with everything he had to give.

“Y/n, it may not be the most opportune name to be admitting this, but I love you.” He says, being as transparent as he possibly could. He shook as he held her, waiting for her reaction and realizing she may not feel the same. It scared him, to think she may reject him just as Sammy did her. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to live the humiliation and hurt down if she didn’t understand. 

“Love…” She said, leaning up out of his arms and positioning herself back down on his bed. “Love. I see.” She said, but before he could get anything else out of her she fell into a slumber. Whether it was from the medication or simply because she chose to fall asleep on him without giving him an answer, he didn’t know. He just hoped his admittance would have improved her time on his ship that much more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, we're more than halfway done!


	21. Chapter 21

For the first time since Hux had taken over Sammy’s care he was finally able to her to lay down in bed at a decent time. “Now, I need you to listen to me carefully, Sammy.” Hux warned, Sammy stared up at him in awe. “I know your sister may look different, sound different, and act a bit different too, but it will all change in due time. You really hurt her feelings when you ran away from her on our ship, so when she wakes up I want you to be a big girl and apologize to her, can you do that for me?” Sammy nods her head while Hux pulls the sheet up to her chin. “I need you to hold her hand, to tell her how much you missed her and all that stuff. You did miss your sister, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did very much.” Sammy says, a small smile breaking over her face. Hux can’t help but to think she’s adorable, he didn’t particularly care for kids before, but after spending so much time with one he found he was falling for her spell. “I also have something I need to discuss with you. An idea, of sorts. Do you want to hear my idea?” Hux asks, and Sammy is so excited to hear what he has to say that she throws the blanket off of herself. “I would like to invite both you and your sister to live with me, in my home just as you did before he came back. So I can take care of the both of you.” Hux watches as her eyes light up and her mouth falls open in an excited smile, Hux loves her enthusiasm. “You mean like having a sleepover with you every night?”

“Not necessarily. I just want to protect you two, to keep you safe from harm as best as I can.” 

“So it’s like you’ll be our daddy, right?” Hux’s breath catches in his throat at the word ‘daddy.’ He wasn’t sure if he should feel honored since Sammy had lost her father during the attack on Iobos or creeped out that she saw him as a fatherly figure. He chuckled anyway, resting his hand on her head and rustling her hair just a tad. “Not quite, little one.” Truth be told, he would not be opposed to her sister calling him daddy, but not in the context Sammy was referring to. “Ah, that’s okay General Hugs. I think you’re not old enough to be my daddy anyway, my daddy had grey hair and yours is orange.” Hux stands to his feet and stares on, wondering if it would really be so bad to have a child. Sammy had taught him a lot in the last few days, and it would seem that with a bit of TLC he could get her to behave the way he wanted her to. 

“You know, General Hugs, I think you love y/n.” She says, giggling at her own assumptions. Hux’s cheeks burn red, but at least this time it was the truth. “I heard you, you love her!” She says, but Hux can’t bring himself to say anything other than ‘go to bed, you silly girl.’

 

\--

 

The first time you saw yourself in the mirror you couldn’t believe that it was you. You gasped as you observed the scratches, the scars, and bruises from being dragged through the mud, your hair was knotted and tangled with the odd leaf or twig sticking out of it as if they couldn’t pull all of them out in the medbay. You looked down the length of your naked body and ran your fingers over all your minor cuts and bruises, you were looking extremely grotesque and didn’t blame Sammy at all from running away from you in fear. 

“The doctor says you’ll make a full recovery.” Hux says, stepping into the small medbay bathroom that was attached to your hospital room. “Geeze, couldn’t you give me a little privacy?” You joke, scrambling to get your hospital gown back on. “The swelling is already going down, you look beautiful.” He says, but it still embarrasses you to look at him. He shouldn’t have to see you like this.

You weren’t even sure about the last thing you could remember. Sammy was running away, but you also remembered something about Hux, loving you? Was that legitimate, were you remembering correctly? You lock eyes with Hux in the mirror for a hot second, maybe it could be. You had both become quite fond of each other and it was obvious he cared about you. But to love you? That was a huge jump for you to comprehend, and truthfully you weren’t sure if you could reciprocate his feelings if they were real. 

“Come, y/n.” Hux says, holding his arm out to you. “Why don’t you come lay back down? It’s going to take some time for those ribs to fully heal.” You sigh, you should have expected Hux’s overbearing to increase but it wasn’t what you were thinking about. But he did have a point, it would be best for you to rest. You comply with him, hold his hand as you climb into your medical cot and make yourself comfortable once again. He holds one hand over yours and your mind wanders back to figuring out of it was true, if he really said he loved you or not. His body language had screamed yes, but you knew it was a tricky subject to figure out. 

“We’ll be moving back to the Finalizer today. I’ve given you an indefinite medical leave for the time being, you can go back when you feel ready to.” You smile at him, he must have enjoyed taking care of you for him to be this observant. Your body still ached, and you’d imagine it would take a while to fully heal so you were thankful for his thoughtfulness. “How is Sammy?” You asked, curious to know her your baby sister was coping with your hospitalization. “She’s doing well, we had a little chat last night before I put her to bed.”

“Oh?” You asked, as far as you knew Hux wasn’t fond of Sammy, or even children at all, so to hear this was surprising. “Yes indeed, I, er, we have a very serious question for you.” You lifted a brow to him, waiting for him to continue with this question that was formulated by both he and Sammy. 

“Just, you know I hate seeing you hurt. I hate seeing you and your sister in danger. I would do anything to not have this experience replicated, and that includes allowing you and Sammy to live with me in my personal quarters while you recover.” At the last sentence Hux looked away, he was nervous and rightfully so. You thought you could have felt your heart stop in your chest, you thought you really hadn’t heard him correctly. “What?” You asked, thinking that maybe, just maybe, your memory about him had actually been reality. He repeated himself, holding your hand much tighter this time and looking you in the eye, but you still couldn’t believe it. He was the high and mighty General of the First Order, the man who owned the Finalizer. You were a maintenance worker from the Outer Rim, why would he want to cohabitate with you full time? 

“Hux, I’m flattered, but don’t you think this is happening a bit too fast?” He smiled at you, giggling as if you were a silly child. “No, not at all. You, my lovely, need someone to care for you and Sammy. That someone being me.” 

“Sir, while I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me and my family, I don’t think living with you right away is such a good idea.” You said, feeling your fingers jitter. You weren’t rightly opposed to living with Hux, but it was no longer just about you. What about Sammy, how would she accept it? You had dedicated your entire life to her now that Lynn had refused to take care of her, you didn’t want her to feel like you were putting Hux over her. Hux stared at you as if he didn’t believe that was the end of your explanation, so you began to explain yourself further. “I mean, think of Sammy. I don’t want to confuse her, and don’t you think people will have lots to say if they noticed us living together?” Hux let out a bellow of laughter, throwing his head back as if everything that had just came out of your mouth was a joke to him.

“Everyone already knows we’re involved thanks to Krista and her rumor spreading posse, what else could possibly worry you?” 

“Uh, Sammy herself?” You said, realizing that Hux would likely be able to talk his way into anything with you. You still worried about him treating her like a burden, even the idea of him taking care of her whilst you were in the medbay made you nervous. Hux straightened up, cleared his throat as he realized this was a very serious and touchy subject and he wanted to address it correctly. 

“Unfortunately, Sammy and I got off on the wrong foot the first time we spent time with one another. The day you were taken I was fully intending to make amends for that disastrous dinner. Y/n, I am so sorry, but I know that no amount of apologies from me will never make up for the pain I’ve caused both of you. Before Sammy I hadn’t been around very many children and, if you’d like to know the truth,” He said, moving in closer and squeezing your hand a little bit tighter. “I grew up in an incredibly strict household, and her lack of discipline made me nervous. If I had spoken at the table the way Sammy had that night, I likely would have gotten the riding crop. So things like that give me anxiety, if that makes any sense, but it still doesn’t excuse my behavior.” You blinked at his explanation, but it only made you want to laugh. 

“Oh, so discipline is like second nature to you now?” You chuckled, but it instantly turned into a wince as pain shot throughout your ribs. “Easy now, Miss Funny.” Hux said, placing a hand protectively on your side. “Even when you’re all banged up, you’re still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” He said, reaching up and running his hand down your face. “I love--” Hux began to say, but was quickly cut off by the sudden appearance of Kylo Ren standing in the doorway of your room. 

“Maybe she’d heal quicker if you’d allow her some room to rest and let her be, General.” Kylo spoke, Hux rolled his eyes in response before turning and glaring at him. The two men had an irritated stare off, and while all this was happening you realized you didn’t know what became of Jace. 

“The pilot wishes to speak with you, General.” Ren says, further walking into the room and standing impatiently by the chair Hux had drawn up, as if he were entitled to that seat and Hux had to move. Hux lets out an irritating growl before commanding you to rest once more time, then lifted your wrist to his lips one more time and placing a soft kiss against it. He stood, refusing to even look at Ren as he exited your room.

“How are you feeling?” Ren asks, and once you tell him you’re feeling alright the interrogation begins. He asks you questions about what you were put through during your time away. He asked you about the people you were with, the Resistance members that you were essentially sold you, particularly about the girl, Rey. You barely had any answers for him, you had only spent so much time with those people.

“Well, no bother.” Kylo said, you could tell he was frustrated with your lack of answers, but you really had nothing to tell him. “I hear you’re getting a new roommate?” He asks, you look down at your blanket and smile at him. Of course he of all people would already know about Hux’s proposal. “You seem rather concerned, y/n. Afraid of love, giving and receiving. Is that true?” He asks, and you didn’t think you had ever uttered the word ‘no’ faster in your entire life. “Is that so?” Kylo asks you, but you can’t bring yourself to reply to him.

“Well, I can assure you that Hux will not hurt you. He only wants to help you, to take care of you and your sister. You see, him and I have an odd relationship, but in some ways I see us as brothers, really. He’s got my back and I try to have his, and when it all goes to shit we certainly fight and argue like brothers.” He lets out a laugh, but you can’t bring yourself to do so. His comment about love insulted you, and even if you wanted to laugh you couldn't due to the pain in your ribs. “He truly is lucky to have a friend like you.” Ren said, you couldn’t hold back your blush.

“I’m lucky to have you as a friend as well, y/n. Most people gravitate away from me, once they know that I have the ability to see into their minds. But not you, you understand why I sometimes have to do such things, what with my position in the Order.” He said, a soft smile forming over his lips. “You really are a great person, and there aren’t very many of those left in this forsaken Galaxy. The past weighs on Hux’s shoulders, and he just can never find it within himself to forgive and forget like he should. You should try to be open to his love, your kindness is what he needs during this trying time. At least do it for me.” 

You blink as tears begin to form behind your eyes, you would never have guessed that Hux had so much emotional baggage. It almost scared you to think that Ren was putting the responsibility on your shoulders to fix him. But that couldn’t be it, you were only but one person, you couldn’t be the only thing to heal Hux. “I don’t know, Kylo.” You said, all of the sudden feeling sick to your stomach. “It’s all moving so fast, I don’t know if I can keep up with all this.” Kylo chuckled at you, moving toward the door ever so slowly. “Oh, but you can. Isn’t this what every woman wants? A whirlwind of romance, to be swept right off your feet? It’s happening to you, I can see it before my very eyes. All you have to do, my dear, is enjoy the ride.” He said, winking at you before fully disappearing, leaving you alone to contemplate everything that had been said to you in the last half an hour. 

“Yes, enjoy the ride indeed.” You said to only yourself.


	22. Chapter 22

Every night after Sammy was put to bed, Hux had the same recurring conversation with his woman. “Hux, I’m telling you for the last time,” She would protest as Hux would sit there ignoring her pleading, sitting at his desk not bothering to look up from his datapad. “I am absolutely fine! I’ve seen my medical records and I’ve been cleared to go back to work since I’ve left the medbay!” 

“Now, y/n.” Hux scolded, turning around in his chair and staring at the pouting girl that sat in the center of his bed. He had done his best to take care of her since she was released from the medbay three weeks ago, he didn’t want to see her harmed anymore but it would seem she had other thoughts about his actions. The first week she seemed to be grateful, adhering to the routine he had set up for her well into the second week, but now that they were in their third week it would seem she was growing bored. “You need your rest, I can’t have you running after those children so soon after all you’ve been through.” 

She went on to describe exactly as the doctor told her that Hux was wrong, he told her that as long as she didn’t overdo anything she would be perfectly fine to go back to teaching, but Hux would have none of it. He cared far too much about her to have her accidentally overexert herself and pass out there in her classroom. 

“I said you need your rest and that’s final.” Hux said, his voice full of authority that told her he would not budge on the issue. Truth be told, that’s where she went missing and that’s where she wanted to return. The smallest portion of Hux’s conscious worried that she would be taken from him again if she went back. “Now, I must prepare for my meeting tomorrow morning. I don’t want to hear another word about it from you.” He said, watching her face fall from angry to let down. Hux felt terrible that he had to be so cold, but he really couldn’t risk losing her again.

They had put forth a routine: While y/n would pester Hux about getting up out of bed and walking more than a few steps toward the door and back, Hux would shush her and make her stay in bed while he got Sammy up, fed, ready for and escorted to daycare. She would often bug him about the children at her daycare, wondered who was replacing her and Hux really didn’t have an answer for her, other than substitute teachers. She would grow worried about people taking their time to do her job, about the kids missing their teacher, but Hux told her she didn’t have to worry. Ever since she had made it home safely he had ever angle covered for almost everything he could imagine. She didn’t need the added stress.

By the third week Hux had allowed her to leave the room every evening to have dinner as a family, and he even allowed her to bathe Sammy and get her ready for bed. However, the argument would start up once again around this time, when she would press the matter to Hux about allowing her to return to work but Hux would have none of it. “Here, you go have a relaxing bath and I’ll clean the rest of this.” He would say, urging her down the hall toward her bedroom. It was never a light suggestion, it was a command. She had no other choice but to go do as he said.

This particular night she enters her bedroom after her shower, her damp hair creating long wet marks on the back of her nightgown. Hux looks her up and down, his eyes lingering on her exposed thighs before traveling up to her pouting face. She really was stunning, Hux knew he couldn’t keep her locked up like a jailbird for much longer. “You know that you’ll get a cold walking around with your hair like that.” He says, looking back at his datapad.

“Does it even matter? You won’t let me leave the house to infect anyone else.” She said, slipping into bed next to him just like every other night. Hux giggles at her, it was the truth. He couldn’t risk her being taken again or compromising her health while she was still healing, perhaps he would give her another three days and let her return to work.

“Go change into your robe and get into bed.” He says, leaning down and placing a kiss upon her forehead. He stands and walks over to his coat which is hanging on the bedpost closest to the door while she looks up at him puzzled.

“Where are you going?” She asked, clearly irritated that he had been policing her and was now leaving.

“I have a meeting with Captain Phasma about an issue. I’ll be back before the end of the night.” He said, throwing on his coat and heading toward the door. He glances back at her and sees a familiar need in her eyes, one that could only mean she missed him and the way things used to be. He turns and exits the bedroom, also thinking about how good things had been between the two of them. He wonders if she wants his body, to make her feel as good as she did the last time they had been together; on her dining room table right after her meeting with the Supreme Leader. Obviously she didn’t understand that while his eyes roamed up and down her body, he most certainly did want her in that moment.

 

Hux had come to learn that Phasma along with three different psychologists had been working nonstop to test the troops. The case of JA-1145 would make two defections in less than one year and Hux was beginning to wonder if there was a flaw in his perfectly crafted system. Even though this unknown had put a strain on him while at work, he could not be happier about his personal life. Just knowing that his woman was safe and secure in his own room while he was out and about taking care of these pressing matters was enough to relax him enough to think clearly.

During his down time he thinks about how she continually pushed to be let back into the daycare. As badly as he wants to allow her to return to the job she loved, he can’t seem to reason with himself otherwise. He can’t stand the thought of someone hurting her again, and he was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep her safe. He wonders if maybe he should ship both her and her sister off to his estate on Arkanis, but he can’t fathom having her out of arms reach. He is a selfish man, wanting to keep her close and see her every day and have her all to himself, to feel her breathing softly in her sleep next to him, to feel the warmth of her body as he holds her close. Oh, her body. Her sexy, alluring body. How he desired her so. He wanted her to rest and to heal, however, from the assault that the mongrel Jace had inflicted upon her body. He wanted to give her time to process and accept the traumatic things that had happened to her, he couldn’t just go blowing all the progress she had made over the last few weeks.

That night was especially difficult. He watched as she paraded around the bedroom putting their clothes away, her little white nightgown seem to have shrunk as it went down to her mid thigh when he thought it normally dangled around her knees. Her hair, still wet as usual dangled down past her shoulders and reminded Hux of their first meeting together. He wanted to badly to run his hands up and down her thighs, to explore her body until he got to what he wanted. He knew she would give it up willingly too, but he had to resist the temptation. “Y/n, my love.” He said, standing from the bed and heading for his coat. “Duty calls, I will see you tonight.” He said, resisting the temptation as best as he could. She hummed in reply, no doubt used to his running off every evening for work. He couldn’t help himself this time, his mind had spun up so many deliciously wicked ideas.

After working with Phasma reviewing the Storm Trooper case logs and doing some more work on the side to occupy his mind, he finds himself finished but unwilling to return home. He knew she would be awake and he didn’t want to go bothering her. So he decided to take a pitstop at the lounge, thinking maybe a stiff drink would relax him and allow him to sleep when he got home. Upon entering he realizes there was a bit of a celebration going on among the officers, they were excited to see him.

“Welcome General!” One of them said, reaching out to him to shake his hand. “You’re just in time for the toast, Effron’s wife just gave birth to one healthy baby boy yesterday, and we’ve brought him out here to celebrate!” He said, Hux had known of Effron but he did not know that him and his wife were expecting. Hux plastered a smile on his face as he followed the officer over to the group, the officers had always been more comfortable around him than they were with Ren, he was sure if he were Ren he would not have been invited into the group. 

In the far end sat Officer Effron, swiping through his datapad showing everyone else pictures of his newborn baby. “Come look, General.” He suggested, motioning him over with his hand. “He’s sunning, I want to show him off to everyone.” He slurred, Hux could smell the alcohol on his breath. Hux had never really been fond of children, but clearly his officer was proud of the new addition and Hux didn’t feel like he could let him down. He crossed the room and accepted the datapad, laid his eyes on a blue blanket that was wrapped tightly around a small, brand new, sleeping infant. His small, birdlike lips were pressed tightly together while a black cap covered down to his eyebrows. He looked squishy, he looked soft, and for some reason, a chord was struck in his heart. 

“Go on, General, Swipe. I have more photos!” Effron said, a thick sense of pride hanging from his face. Hux did as he was told, swiping to the left until a new photo had entered his vision. This time it was a picture of the child right after it was born, his skin was pale pink, covered in a bit of biological material that hadn’t been washed off before being placed on his mother’s chest. Hux could see the emotion on her face, the tearful smile she held while she got to hold her child for presumably the first time, right after birth. He couldn’t help but to smile, especially at the next photo of the entire family together. Effron and his wife were smiling proudly, holding their son in between them. The baby, on the other hand, had his mouth open in a shriek, one that would no doubt be working to keep his small lungs filled. They were all such wonderful photos, and for the first time in his entire life, a short spark of a consideration flashed through his mind. So fast, in fact he was almost able to talk himself out of it right away:

Why couldn’t he be in that picture with y/n? Why couldn’t he commit himself to her deep enough to create such a perfect thing? She was already so good with children, if these photos could stir such feelings around in Hux, wouldn’t a child with him excite her just as much?

He blinked as the tablet was taken from him and the thoughts were extinguished like a dying flame on a match. He came immediately to his senses, just what was he thinking? What business did Hux have rearing a child when his own childhood was such a mess? He looked into the proud eyes of Effron and congratulated him once again before going over to the bar and ordering his usual concoction of alcohol and taking a long, satisfying swing. Just what was he thinking? As soon as the alcohol hit his belly he felt much looser, loose enough to laugh his silly thoughts off. Hux couldn’t be responsible for his own child, and he didn’t expect the same from y/n either.

One drink unfortunately turned to several, and soon he found himself being escorted back to his home. He could hardly stand as he stumbled into his home, he wasn’t sure of the time but due to the fact that he found her passed out on his couch he concluded that it was after midnight. Hux was drunk, but he wasn’t absolutely piss faced drunk. He could still think nearly coherent thoughts, at least that’s what he thought as he once again laid his eyes on her exposed thighs. Her night gown had hitched way up, he could only think about how silky and smooth her skin was. He stumbled toward her, remembering that he had told her to sleep in the bed, yet here she was. Disobeying orders. Hux snarled as he thought to himself: She needs a lesson.

\--

You awoke from a deep, peaceful sleep to the feeling of someone sloppily sliding their hands all over the skin of your thighs until they got to your panties, where they shimmied them down to your ankles. You picked your head up to find none other than Hux, positioning himself uncomfortably above you on the small couch. “What are you--” You asked before he ungracefully placed a hand over your mouth, only succeeding in getting a finger up your nose instead. 

“No. Nau--naughty girls don’t talk.” He said, hiccuping in the middle of his phrase. You could smell the whiskey on his breath, knew exactly what was going on with him. “Naughty girls take their punishment they deserve.” He said, still slurring his words. You can only stare up at him in shock, trying to recall a time the General had become this drunk but you were drawing a blank. He went on to snatch your panties from your ankles and mumble something else under his breath, something that you didn’t understand. You asked him again what he said, but he only responded by grabbing your cheeks and squeezing them tight.

“Didn’t I tell you that you had to be in bed by ten?” He asked, you thought about the question, but couldn't come up with an answer. He had always allowed you to go to bed when you pleased, but you reasoned with yourself that maybe he had mentioned something about ten pm that night. You didn’t get a chance to answer, however, because soon he was ducking himself down, enveloping your mouth with his and kissing you as if he had never kissed you before. You were so startled that you jumped, wasn’t able to make it out of the way but once you figured out what was going on your melted in his embrace. Your arms immediately flew around his neck and you held him as close as you could to you. This feeling, these feelings of passion and lust had escaped you for so long. Now you were free to express yourself and your need for him, and there would be nothing he could do to hinder it. 

“And now I, I come home and find this little, this disobedient  little girl sprawled out on my couch, just waiting to get fucked and punished.” He said, and you could do nothing but laugh at him. Hux got sloppy and handsy when he was drunk, because every word coming out of his mouth was so lewd you knew he wouldn’t say it to you if he weren’t inebriated. You open your mouth and let out a giddy, happy apology but he once again sticks his pointer finger on the tip of your nose, shushing you. “Ssshh. No.” He says, finally sitting up off of you. “Punishment now, sorry later.” He says, then immediately goes for your nightgown.

It’s a process for drunk Hux but with maximum help from you he’s able to lift it above your head and leave you completely nude on his sofa. He stares down at you completely awestruck, and in the meantime you realize you would have done anything to have him look at you like this again. “God damn it.” He breathes, placing his hands down on your belly. “You are so beautiful.” His fingers splay out, this thumb comes to rest on your belly button and you can only think he’s attempting to feel as much of you as he possibly can. “I want to devour you from head to toe, I want to make you mine again.” He slurs, and before you know it he’s lowering his head once again to your belly licking a long stripe down to your throbbing sex where he wasted no time diving in--almost literally--head first. 

You tried your hardest to stay quiet as you lay back with one leg over the back of the couch, the other standing on the tips of your toes on the floor all while Hux ferociously devoured you. The wet noises, the smell of sex rising in the air around you, it was all such a turn on that you couldn’t help but to release one or two loud moans here and there. Sammy was just down the hall in the other room, you couldn’t risk waking her but as you neared closer and closer to the edge, as Hux wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked you found yourself unraveling with each and every passing second. Eventually your hands flew to his hair as your back arched, but just before you had completely let yourself go Hux brought his head up, depriving you of the stimulation you so desperately needed. You stifled a frustrated groan in response, but Hux only stares down at you with a disgusting grin. “Silly girl.” He chided you. “Do you think naughty girls get to cum, my sweet?” He asked, but you could only plead with him in reply. 

He laughs at you while licking his lips, from the dim light you left on in the kitchen for him to get around with you could just barely see his face shining with your fluids. He had never done this to you before, never teased you and you never thought he would. He liked seeing you cum, so why would he deprive you like this? He reached down and ruffled your hair as you pouted like a sad child, today was the day you realized that drunk Hux and sober Hux were two totally different people with two totally different motives. “What do we say, y/n?” He asks, but you can only think of one thing he wanted to hear.

“I’m sorry, General.” You said with as much lust as you can pack into the three words. 

“Are you?” He asks, lazily placing another kiss on your stomach. “What do you need?” He asked, his voice dripping with lust. You shut your eyes as he smiled against your stomach, you want one thing and one thing only, but as usual he cuts you off before you can admit your need. “Right now, what I want is to feel that tight--tight pussy on my cock.” He hiccups once again, reminding you that he is still drunk and likely won’t remember this the next day. You smile sweetly at him, and in that moment he seemed to sober up just a tad and return once again to the Hux you had come to know. “But, but I don’t want to hurt you. Is this--are you comfortable if I…?” He began to ask, but you cut him off by placing your hands on his face and looking him right into his beautiful blue eyes.

“All you have to worry about…” You said, standing up and quickly maneuvering yourself so that now you were on top. You quickly and carefully undid the buttons for his shirt and moved the fabric out of the way, exposing his chest before moving to his lower half. You had been able to feel his cock straining against his pants since you sat on him, and when you finally managed to unbutton his pants and fish out his cock sprang to life. You couldn’t keep the stupid grin off of your face as you gripped him, stroking his cock and earning yourself some moans from him finally. “...is sitting back and letting me do all the work this time.” You said, his drunken eyes stared back at you completely awestruck. You worked your way off of his knees and onto his hips, lining his cock up with your entrance before carefully sinking down onto him. You held your breath as he filled you to the brim, biting down on your lip as the familiar feeling of fullness came over you and you found your pleasure falling back to you. 

His hands roamed all of your body, eventually coming to rest at your hips while you rolled your hips, gaining a pattern and sticking with it as the pleasure consumed both of you. It didn’t take long for him to cum, cumming before you did but you were close behind him, collapsing onto his chest while he held you close. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you as he spent every drop of his seed, and right then and there you realized that everything had returned to the way it was meant to be. 

“My diamond.” Hux muttered, starting to shake uncontrollably. “My perfect little girl.” He said with a loud, wet sniff. You picked your head up from his chest to see the big, bad, General with tears clouding his eyes. He had become so emotional after this round of sex that he was crying over you. This was definitely a first. 

“My love, we should get married.” Ah, what? You asked yourself as he blubbered on, reaching up and running his hands through your hair. You hoped it would just be drunken pillow talk, but what came out of his mouth next shook you to your core. “We should have children too. Lots, lots of them!” He says a little too enthusiastically for your tastes. A look of desperation flashes across his face as he continues on about how he’s always wanted a big family; five, six, and then seven kids. His drunk words make your head spin, and soon you don’t even know how to reply when he rattles off a list of names for them. 

“You’re, you aren’t saying anything.” He says, his hands sadly slide down to your thighs.

“What do you want me to say?” You ask, still almost speechless.

“I want you to tell me how you feel.” He says, pulling you back down on top of him. “About me, about us, about our future.” You blink, Hux had caught you so off guard that you felt like a helpless creature caught in the headlights of a speeder. You babble in reply, but evidently it was not enough for him. “Y/n, I am proposing to you and all you can say is ‘um?’ Reply with some incoherent babble like it means nothing to you?”

“No, Hux. It’s not that, it’s--” Suddenly Hux pushes you off of him and onto the floor. Clearly your lack of response had upset him and he decided to take his anger out by pushing you around.

“Maybe while you sit here all day doing nothing in my house you should figure out your feelings about me and what I’m offering you.” He says as you stagger to your feet. You had been comfortable being nude with him before but now you just felt vulnerable. What if he got so angry he decided he could throw you out in the hallway with nothing on and lock you out till tomorrow? You didn’t even have the key to get into your own home! “What is it, do you think you can do better than me, the General of the First Order?” He asked, and in response you stepped away from him.

“No, Hux. It’s not that, it’s just, just…” You said, coming up with any excuse you could. “I’m only eighteen!” You shouted, you didn’t even know what you wanted, how the hell were you supposed to commit yourself to a marriage at age 18? Hux went onto argue with you some more about how hurt he was, about how the right answer was to say yes and marry him and give him lots of children, but that was the last thing you wanted. How would Sammy react? How would you react? And most importantly, how would sober Hux react? After listening to Hux’s angry words you finally take a step toward him again, reaching down for your nightgown and covering yourself with it. You had to stand up for yourself, this was hardly even fair!

“Oh, so what? Were you ready to get married at age eighteen?” You ask him, begging the drunk man for some kind of understanding.

“If I would have met you at eighteen, then yes I would have been ready.” He said, taking a step toward you and tripping over his coffee table, nearly stumbling on top of you. “When you know what you want, you just know. What do you want, y/n? Because I certainly know what I want.” He asked, a scowl settling on his face. By now you were close to tears, put directly on the spot and made to kiss up to a drunk man made you feel guiltier than it probably should have, but even still you felt a burning need to end the conversation. 

“So, the only option you’re giving me is to marry you?” You asked, a lump growing in your throat. “Marry you or it’s over? It’s all over?” Hux opened his mouth to reply, but before he could reply a scream rang out from down the hall. Sammy was having yet another nightmare, which only made Hux reach up and rub his head in frustration. You duck away to your frightened little sister, and as you do Hux calls out to you once more.

“This conversation isn’t over, y/n.” He says intimidatingly, reaching down and zipping up his pants. “My patience will not last forever, so you’d better come up with an answer soon.” Hux turns and stalks to his bedroom. You hold back tears as you solemnly turn toward Sammy’s room, opening the door and find her standing against her wall sobbing. Since you had come to live on the Finalizer Sammy had been plagued with night terrors that often resulted in her talking and walking in her sleep. It was tragic, but every night it was the same. You’d lead her back to bed, you’d play in her hair until she fell asleep, and then you’d quietly go back to Hux’s room where you’d sleep peacefully next to him. This time was no different except for one thing: The question of what you wanted out of the relationship with Hux burned in your mind. Did you want to marry him and give him children? Did you want to live with him for the rest of your life?

Did you even love him enough to say ‘I do?’


End file.
